Злая мачеха
by Kikimora
Summary: UPDATE! The above mentioned Evil Stepmoter in RUSSIAN. Кселлос регулярно навещает маленького Валя, Филия почти сошла с ума, Лина понимает по-мазочьи, на соседнем кладбище повадились бедокурить мертвецы, в далёких эмиратах не спится советнику... L/X
1. Chapter 1

И пока я там судил да рядил,

Свою совесть до калитки водил,

Что-то пел, да виновато молчал,

Сын мой тихо в крапиве подрастал.

Л. Захарченко

День первый.

Старательно, специально на такой случай смазанная дверь беззвучно приоткрылась, обнажая узкую полоску комнаты. Половинка окна, завешенная тяжёлой жёлтой шторой, тусклый золотистый свет, изголовье детской кроватки, подлокотник кресла-качалки. Локоть. Тихие, неторопливые слова неизвестного языка, напевная, спокойная интонация, как будто песню рассказывают, как стих. Но ритм нечёткий. Радостное кваканье младенца. Скрип кресла.

Скорее закрыть дверь! Этого нет, всё мерещится, этого не может быть, потому что не может быть никогда! Сейчас я проснусь, и ты исчезнешь...

Любопытный нос снова просовывается в узкую щёлку. Там всё по-прежнему – свет, ребёнок, умиротворённое бормотание.

О всемогущая Эль-сама, мудрый Цефеид, несокрушимый Карю-о, за что, за что мне это?!!

Филия поёжилась и поплотнее закрыла дверь. Кончик хвоста мелко дрожал и щекотал пятку. Драконица напряглась, спрятала это излишество с бантиком куда-то в небытие и решительно вышла в помещение магазина. Там, конечно, никого не было – в такую-то рань! – и уж точно не могло быть никого, кто мог бы помочь, но... Зато целый стенд с булавами, какая-никакая, а иллюзия надёжности. На другой стене многочисленные вазочки являют такое буйство красок, такое несовершенство рукотворных форм, и так старательно напоминают, что не всё в мире – страх, смерть и война, что есть где-то спокойные, весёлые люди, которым охота лепить эти нелепые сосуды и малевать на них невозможные цветы и невиданных тварей... Сквозь большое верандное окно, притворяющееся витриной, видно солнечную улицу, выспавшуюся и довольную. Люди по ней ходят с мурчанием, как сытые кошки. Всё вокруг такое тёплое, любящее и любимое. И только там, в задней комнате, притаился чёрный ужас, ледяной холод, который может в любой момент сожрать весь свет, извести тепло, отобрать счастье.

Какое счастье? Где он возьмёт то счастье? Чувство вины, припорошенное желанием отскорбеть за всех погибших – это, что ли, счастье? Самый худший ужас – не в глубине дома, он в глубине сердца. Это память, которая никогда не простит. Как можно убить врага, а потом его же – младенца! – нянчить, носить на руках, учить говорить и есть ложкой?.. Ах, какое облегчение, Эль-сама дала ему шанс исправиться! Ему-то шанс, а вот его убийцам – непрерывная казнь. Внутренняя. Гложущая. О Эль-сама, если ты нарочно мучаешь невольных убийц, то что, по-твоему, мы с ним должны были сделать? Какие у нас были варианты?

Мы должны были принять это как должное. Я должна была. Я должна была убедить его взять мою жизнь и оставить в покое невинный мир. Но я выбрала не умереть, а убить, и теперь этот камень висит на моей шее, а чёрный коршун прилетает и изводит мою душу.

Он сидит там, в кресле, коршун. Держит ребёнка на коленях и что-то бормочет на своём страшном языке. Страстно, напевно. Одному Шабранигдо известно, что это за дикие заклинания, древняя тёмная магия, что будет с несчастным Вальгаавом, чем он станет?... Рабом? Чудовищем?

***

Сонное солнце своим заспанным видом отпугивало стайки мелких облаков, обещая в скором времени превратить дорогу в жаровню. Лина наконец-то выбралась из леса и обречённо зевнула, подумав, что даже будь у облаков нервы покрепче, от её вида они бы всё равно спрятались за горизонт.

Этот лес был единственным хорошим прикрытием для разбойничьих засад на довольно большой участок дороги. Входя в него два дня назад, гроза бандитов ожидала, что уж тут-то будет чем поживиться. Но ей сильно не повезло. То есть разбойников-то тут была тьма тьмущая, даже больше, чем необходимо, больше, чем разумно, и больше, чем возможно. Толковых магов среди них не было, умелых мечников тоже. Хуже другое – на такое невероятное количество народа приходилось весьма немного добычи, которую преступники к тому же научились очень тщательно прятать от своих и чужих. Как говорится, всех не перевешаешь, уже к исходу первого дня Лине надоело устраивать масштабные лесные пожары ради жалкой горстки сплавившихся монеток. Но короткого пути из леса не было, а стоило прилечь и закрыть глаза, как свежеподжаренные бандиты возвращались за отобранным. Опасности для такой сильной колдуньи они не представляли, но спать, когда каждые десять минут тебя атакуют с улюлюканьем, довольно проблематично.

Лина потёрла слезящийся глаз и осмотрелась. На её счастье, впереди по дороге виднелся город.

«Пожрать и выспаться» – отдала Лина мысленный приказ то ли себе, чтобы двинуться с места, то ли городу, чтобы поставил на пути хороший постоялый двор.

Населённый пункт не подвёл. Ещё не дойдя до центральной площади, волшебница увидела знакомую вывеску с вазой и булавой, и тут же сообразила, куда её занесло.

«Хоть в чём-то повезло! Уж Филия-то меня накормит, да и за постой ей платить не надо!»

Лина распахнула дверь в магазинчик и звонко поприветствовала старую знакомую.

Драконица сперва вздрогнула и вытаращилась от неожиданности, но тут же узнала Великую и Гениальную...

– Лина-сан! Какими ветрами?! – Хозяйка заведения расплылась в ослепительной улыбке.

«Гляди-ка, а она и правда рада меня видеть. Надо же...»

Лина в двух словах изложила, какими именно ветрами, и быстро перешла к цели визита. Скоро морозильник в подполе дома сильно опустел, а сытая волшебница довольно зевнула и попросилась на кушетку.

– Лина-сан... – Филия, казалось, немного смутилась. – Вы, конечно, можете попробовать поспать в задней комнате... Н-но там сидит ОН.

– Кто?

– Ну... он. С маленьким Вальгаавом.

– Э-э... А маленький Вальгаав что, особенно громко ревёт?

– Нет, он очень тихий, но спать там...

– Извини, подруга, я с недосыпа плохо понимаю, к чему ты всё это говоришь. К тому же, щас я готова отрубиться даже в местных яслях, не говоря уже о какой-нибудь пещере с чудовищами. А тут, подумаешь, один младенец с сиделкой...

Филия попыталась ещё что-то возразить, но Лина уже распахнула заветную щедро смазанную дверь и захлопнула её за собой.

Зерос весьма колоритно смотрелся с младенцем на руках. Даже выражение лица у него было не такое издевательское, как обычно. Ребёнок весело агукал и с энтузиазмом ковырял застёжку на плаще страшного демона. Лина умилилась даже несмотря на всю свою сонливость. «Вот всегда бы так».

Мазоку, до сих пор что-то тихо говоривший, замолчал и поднял голову.

– Привет! – жизнерадостно зевнула Лина. – Ты не против, если я тут посплю часиков десять-двадцать?

И, не дожидаясь ответа, плюхнулась на кровать и сбросила сапоги.

– А тебя Филия предупредила, что я тут занимаюсь страшной чёрной магией, и всем в квартале от этого кошмары снятся? – улыбнулся Зерос.

– Иди нафиг, – пробубнила Лина в подушку. – Ещё не хватало, чтобы я тебя боялась.

Она отвернулась к стенке и с головой спряталась под гобеленовое покрывало.

Ещё несколько минут она слышала тихий голос Зероса. Он говорил на своём мазочьем языке, который считался запретным для ушей простых смертных. Лина, с детства не относившая себя к этой категории живых существ, ухитрилась-таки выучить мазоку-го. Так что подслушать и понять разговор двух мазоку для неё было раз плюнуть, да и многие их заклинания...

– У этого короля был друг-мудрец, – говорил Зерос. – И однажды мудрец написал королю такое письмо: «Приятно слышать, что ты, друг мой, благоденствуешь, но твои необыкновенные удачи не радуют меня, потому что я знаю, как завистливы боги. И для себя, и для тех, кто мне дорог, я желал бы, чтобы удачи сменялись неудачами, и потому предпочел бы существовать с переменным счастьем, нежели с постоянным. Итак, покуда не настал конец твоей непрерывной удаче, я не хочу быть твоим другом, ибо опасаюсь гнева богов и не хочу терзаться за тебя и ожидать божественной мести». Король очень огорчился и долго думал, что бы ему такое сделать, чтобы вернуть своего друга. И вот, однажды утром он снарядил корабль и поплыл в открытое море. И там, далеко от берега, он снял с пальца перстень, которым очень дорожил, бросил его в воду и сказал: «Вот, я выбросил тот перстень, который был мне так дорог, и теперь богам нечему завидовать». После этого он вернулся во дворец и загрустил. А через несколько дней ему подали на обед морскую рыбу, и когда он разрезал её, то нашёл в её брюхе свой перстень...

«Страшная магия, – подумала Лина. – страшнее не бывает».

Когда она проснулась, в комнате было темно и пусто, но всё равно уютно. Лина встала и отдёрнула занавеску – снаружи догорал рубиновый закат. Отсветы осколками брызнули в комнату, и Лина заметила, что в кроватке под окном дрыхнет очень довольный ребёнок. Он выглядел так мило, что Лина даже не побрезговала нагнуться и погладить его по голове. Ещё жиденькие и тонкие детские волосы были светло-рыжего цвета. Потом она задёрнула штору и пошла на поиски Филии.

Та обнаружилась на кухне с чашкой травяного успокоительного чая.

– Доброе утро! То есть вечер. Что у нас на завтрак?

Драконица сглотнула и принялась накрывать на стол.

– Как вам спалось, Лина-сан?

– Обалденно. Мне снились дивные рыбы с серебряной чешуёй и сапфировыми глазами.

– О-о, должно быть, вы знаете хорошее средство от кошмаров.

– Да нет вроде... А что, тебе кошмары снятся?

– Ещё какие, Лина-сан, ещё какие... Особенно в те дни, когда он здесь. Как можно спать в его присутствии, я вообще не понимаю.

– Это ты о Зеросе? А он часто тут бывает?

– Раза два или три в неделю обязательно. Я не знаю, нарочно он нагоняет на меня кошмары или нет, но, посудите сами, как я могу спать спокойно, после того, как он такое делает с Валем...

– А что он с ним делает?

– А вы не слышали утром, как он над ним бормочет? Я даже думать боюсь, что это за магия...

– Хе-хе. Филия, я тебе могу сказать, что это за магия. Я же понимаю по-мазочьи. Только не говори никому, это ведь запрещено.

– О боги! Вы понимаете этот его ужасный язык?! И что же он творит с Валем?

– Не поверишь... Сказки рассказывает.

– Что?!

– Сказки. Просто старые сказки. Совершенно безобидные. И Валю очень нравится.

– Не может быть!!

– Ну зачем бы я тебе стала врать?

– Может, он просто в вашем присутствии не стал колдовать? Испугался, что вы...

– Фи-и-илия, ну с чего бы Зерос вдруг меня испугался? К тому же он не знает, что я понимаю по-мазочьи, и ты ему не говори.

– Охх, ну ладно, Лина-сан, вы меня успокоили... А то я тут невесть что думала...

– Я так и поняла. А жаль, я надеялась, что ты мне объяснишь...

– Зачем он это делает?

– Угу. Он сам-то тебе ничего не говорил?

– Он вообще со мной не говорит. И в комнату меня не пускает, когда приходит. Это какой-то ужас, в моём собственном доме...

– Хм. Говоришь, он три раза в неделю появляется? Не против, если я дождусь следующего раза, чтоб перекинуться с ним парой слов?

– Ой, Лина-сан, я буду очень рада! Вы не представляете, каково мне тут одной! А с вами он всегда как-то покладистее...

Лина как раз дожёвывала последний пончик, когда в дверь постучали, не иначе, кованым сапогом. Волшебница едва не поперхнулась.

Филия поспешно открыла. На пороге стоял шкафоподобный мужик с длинной седой бородой, одетый во всё кожаное. На лысом черепе красовалась татуировка в виде паутины.

– Ой, господин мэр! – всплеснула руками драконица. – Вы как раз к чаю!

– Не до чая, – рыкнул гигантский старикан. – На северном кладбище опять покойники разгулялись. Что у тебя тут творилось весь день?

Филия только собралась что-то ответить, когда между ней и мэром внезапно образовалась Лина.

– Покойники? – с профессиональным любопытством переспросила она. – Говорите, покойники разгулялись? Вам невероятно повезло! Как раз сейчас вы видите перед собой крупнейшего специалиста по части успокоения ходячих трупов. Или упокоения, если угодно. По два золотых за голову и ещё один за каждую третью, и ваши кладбища станут самым безопасным местом в мире!

Мэра едва не сшибло рекламной волной, но он вовремя ухватился за косяк.

– Вы... это... колдунья, что ли?

– Обижаете, я волшебница! Великая и гениальная волшебница Лина Инверс, гроза нелюдей и проходимцев! Ваши города становятся спокойнее только потому, что я пообедала в местном трактире!..

Дедусь придал своему ошеломлённому взгляду вопросительность и перевёл его на Филию. Драконица растерянно покивала.

– Да вы не стойте на пороге! – напирала Лина, схватив старика за руку и втягивая в дом. Он вздрогнул, но послушно зашёл. – Выпьем чайку, вы объясните проблему в подробностях, быстренько всё обстряпаем...

Подробностей оказалось много. Лина узнала, что в те давние времена, когда все города на много тысяч миль вдоль побережья принадлежали одному королю, здесь, на скальном утёсе над морем, была королевская тюрьма. Потом, когда короля свергли, а страну поделили на небольшие княжества, тюрьму разрушили, так что теперь незнающий человек даже не заметил бы небольшой кучки обломков на каменном мысу. Однако за время функционирования это здание наплодило какое-то невероятное количество покойников. Осуждённые, судя по всему, мёрли там десятками в год. А местные жители не слишком-то хотели хоронить их на одном кладбище вместе со своими пращурами. Так и вышло, что у довольно небольшого городка оказалось два кладбища – южное, где покоилось мирное население, и северное, куда складывали почерневшие кости узников. Северное кладбище росло очень быстро и скоро стало не только северным, но и западным, и восточным. С учётом неровной административной границы и гористой местности карта кладбища на настоящий момент напоминала завязанную узлом сороконожку.

Лина плохо понимала, как можно жить в городе, с четырёх сторон окружённом умертвиями. Однако оказалось, что до недавнего времени на кладбищах было тихо и спокойно. И вдруг как-то ночью где-то в западной части захоронений мертвецы полезли из могил. В город они не пошли и на людей не нападали, но зато выли, ругались неприличными словами, да так, что на весь город было слышно, и дрались между собой. Наутро прямо поверх могильных плит тут и там валялись потемневшие кости с остатками плоти. Потом история повторилась и вскоре стала обычным делом. Люди стали бояться выезжать из города, потому что миновать кладбища за световой день можно было разве что в середине лета и на хороших лошадях. К тому же, никто не мог предсказать, в какой части необъятных захоронений в следующий раз начнётся мертвецкий дебош.

Филия, завзятая активистка, немедленно принялась расследовать загадочное явление, и вскоре с ужасом поняла, что мертвецы просыпаются ровнёхонько в те самые дни, когда Зерос приходит навестить малютку Вальгаава. В ответ на прямой вопрос мазоку только молча покрутил пальцем у виска, и тогда Филия зачем-то обо всём рассказала мэру, лишь слегка сгладив особо острые углы истории. Её вера в представителей закона повергла Лину в продолжительное истерическое хихиканье.

Ситуация и впрямь показалась волшебнице забавной. С одной стороны, в её присутствии Зерос совершенно точно не занимался ничем похожим на поднимание мертвецов из могил. С другой, он появлялся здесь не через равные промежутки времени, и не в соответствии с фазами луны, и вообще безо всякой системы, так что стопроцентное совпадение его визитов с покойничьим разгулом ну никак не могло быть случайным. С третьей стороны, как Лина ни старалась, она так и не смогла придумать, зачем бы Зеросу понадобилось запугивать местных граждан таким извращённым способом, и даже Филия со своим богатым воображением по части мазочьих козней не сильно помогла.

В результате было решено, что сегодня Лина сходит на северное кладбище, полюбуется на костяную потасовку, а потом дождётся следующего визита Зероса, чтобы поговорить по душам.

На кладбище Лина пришла в гордом одиночестве: в городе не нашлось смельчаков прогуляться с ней. На первый взгляд всё было спокойно. Могилы целы, совы ухают, ветер зловеще завывает в высоких соснах – всё как положено. Правда, вид очень запущенный. Никаких цветов, зато травень по пояс. Внезапно перед самым носом волшебницы что-то просвистело и глухо ударилось о ближайшее надгробье. Лина тут же кастанула Рэй Винг и огляделась уже с высоты трёх человеческих ростов. Слева и справа от неё, внизу, стояли два покойника. Это были уже почти скелеты, плоть на них ссохлась, так что можно было разглядеть каждый суставчик. Они стояли, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, потом один из них бесшумно кинулся на другого. Оба упали и покатились по дорожке между могильными оградками, приминая жухлый тысячелистник, которым тут поросли все «междурядья». Всё без единого звука. Скоро агрессор всё-таки одолел свою жертву и с тихим стуком приложил её коричневой черепушкой о выступающий корень сосны. Вскочил, потянул, мёртвые связки легко порвались, и в руках у покойника оказалась голова другого. В этот момент откуда-то из темноты вырулили ещё несколько гуляк, и трофейный череп немедленно сбил одного из них с ног. Его приятель, не долго думая, оторвал от упавшего ключицу и запустил ею в победителя давешнего поединка. Но тот поймал лёгкую косточку и выразительно разломил пополам. Лина почувствовала тошноту. Нет, наблюдать перестрелку на костях ей совсем не понравилось, это надо было прекращать и немедленно. Чем она и занялась. Скоро от драчунов осталось только несколько кучек мерзкого пепла.

«Сразу надо было кремировать», – подумала волшебница, передёрнула плечами и продолжила осмотр.

Домой к Филии она вернулась за час до рассвета, усталая, как сволочь, и злая на весь мир. Умяла недельный рацион взрослого дракона и завалилась спать, не раздеваясь.


	2. Chapter 2

День второй.

Проснулась она чуть за полдень, в гораздо более приятном настроении. На кухне Филия кормила младенца, а старик-мэр топтался рядом, пытаясь выяснить, как оно вчера прошло.

– Двадцать восемь штук, – жизнерадостно поведала Лина. – Можете пойти кучки пепла пересчитать, уж извините, головы я собирать не стала... Значит, это будет пятьдесят шесть, да плюс девять... С вас шестьдесят пять золотых! И завтрак.

– Завтрак подороже потянет, – буркнула драконица, ставя на стол кастрюльку с чем-то ароматным.

Мэр, не колеблясь, отвязал от пояса увесистый кошель и отсчитал запрошенную сумму.

– И что, они больше не появятся? – с надеждой спросил он, пересыпая золото в подставленный мешочек.

– Ну, эти не появятся. Насчёт других – посмотрим. Но если хотите с гарантией, то я могу и всё кладбище подорвать, это будет стоить...

– Не надо! – всполошилась Филия. – Вы же вместе с кладбищем и полгорода подорвёте!

– Ну, не хотите оптовых скидок – как хотите! Я по-любому собиралась тут подзадержаться...

– Это... Лина-сан, – робко начал мэр, – а как насчёт причин? Может, можно как-нибудь сделать, чтобы было по-прежнему?

– Может и можно, но это я узнаю, когда поговорю кое с кем... – Лина вытряхнула на стол свежий заработок вместе с лесной добычей и уселась пересчитывать. – Что ж, господин мэр, не смею вас больше задерживать...

Старикан сверкнул глазами, попрощался и вышел на улицу.

Филия отставила в сторону пустую бутылочку и принялась перепелёнывать своего иждивенца. Тот сучил ножками и таращился по сторонам круглыми жёлтыми глазами, время от времени порываясь зареветь. Лина подумала, что на руках у Зероса он был как-то благодушнее настроен. Может, хитрый мазоку и правда что-нибудь такое с ним делает?.. Филия молча достала из тумбочки детскую одёжку и так же молча стала напяливать её на пихающегося младенца. Валь захныкал. Впрочем, драконица и сама хлюпала носом.

– Эй, Филия, что случилось? – удивилась Лина. Вроде только что всё было в порядке...

– Н-ничего.

– То-то у тебя голос срывается. Колись давай, что ещё стряслось?

– Ничего не стряслось. Ничего нового. Я просто... Я не могу забыть...

По лицу жрицы потекли слёзы, она рухнула на лавку и закрыла лицо руками. Ребёнок завыл в голос. Лина быстро сгребла свои деньги обратно в кошель и взяла мелкого на руки, приговаривая какое-то «тише-тише». Он быстро заткнулся.

– Так что ты там не можешь забыть? – продолжила Лина, нависая над драконицей.

– Я не могу... Понимаете, я так отчётливо помню всё, что случилось раньше, весь этот ужас... И каждый раз, когда я на него смотрю, я сразу всё вспоминаю, это как калейдоскоп, картины перед глазами... одна за другой... Как я могу смотреть ему в глаза после того, как я же его и убила?!

Лине стало немного некомфортно. Она с подозрением глянула в глаза младенца. Младенец сказал «Ня!».

– Ты не одна его убила.

– Какая разница...

– Но так было надо, Фи, ты же сама прекрасно знаешь, иначе он бы вообще всё разнёс. Он ведь был совсем псих. А щас он просто маленький ребёнок, между прочим, очень милый. Ох, и тяжёлый, – Лина поудобнее перехватила упитанное дитятко. – И потом, это что же получается, ты тут круглые сутки рыдаешь? Может, не так уж плохо, что Зерос иногда заглядывает поиграть в дочки-матери, а?

– Что вы такое говорите?! То, что он приходит – это самое ужасное! У него-то вообще нет никакого представления о раскаянии... Ему наплевать, он как раньше над ним издевался, так и сейчас издевается.

– Не знаю, насколько рассказывание сказок можно считать издевательством. Валю, по-моему, очень нравится, правда ведь?

– У! – радостно заявил ребёнок. Лина поняла, что у неё сейчас оторвутся руки, и снова положила чадо на упаковочный столик. Тьфу, пеленальный.

– Лина-сан, я не знаю, чего добивается этот демон, но я точно знаю, что до добра это не доведёт.

– Да я не спорю, и вообще, ты воспитательница, тебе виднее... Просто, может, ты знаешь сказки поинтереснее, чем Зеросовы? В смысле, мне как-то казалось, что этих мелких не только кормить и пеленать надо...

– Да, ещё их надо укладывать спать. Так что постарайтесь не шуметь, а то он опять будет плакать.

Лина беззаботно пожала плечами и подмигнула младенцу, который теперь выглядел как-то обиженно.

– Я пойду по городу пройдусь, чтоб тебе не мешать.

Город был милый, но ничего особо примечательного. Лина пообедала в трёх или четырёх трактирах, потом купила себе новую пару сапог, дамский роман посмешнее и пару детских книжек для мелкого дракона. Как-то жалко его было, с этой рефлексивной Филией... Не то чтобы она была неправа в плане чувства вины и так далее, но всё-таки новый Валь только полгода как из яйца вылупился... Вряд ли он может по достоинству оценить её мучения... Лина подумала ещё немножко и купила пару мягких игрушек – очень правдоподобных летучих мышей с большими наивными глазами, серую и чёрную.

– У вас мальчик? – спросила улыбчивая продавщица.

– Не у меня... Это в подарок.

– Ой, а мама не будет против? Знаете, женщинам такие игрушки не нравятся обычно.

– Ну, это же ребёнку, а не маме. И вообще, такие классные мышки, я в детстве таких обожала.

Филии, как и предрекала продавщица, игрушки не понравились.

– Лина-сан, вам что, мало было?! К чему вы хотите его приучить? Я уже начинаю думать, что вы с этим намагоми заодно!

– Филия, да ладно тебе, такие симпатичные мышки, чего в них плохого?

– Нельзя было чего-нибудь более мирного, а? Вы хотите его опять с детства приучить ко всякой гадости!

– Что значит «опять»? Ты много знаешь о том, как он в прошлый раз был маленьким?

– Прекратите, Лина-сан! – Филия пихнула неугодные игрушки в карман передника и обхватила себя руками за плечи. Ребёнок, сидевший в детском стульчике в ожидании кормёжки, тут же выудил обеих мышей у зазевавшейся драконицы. Филия опомнилась и попыталась их снова отобрать. Ребёнок скривился, покраснел и завыл. Лина прыснула.

– Вам смешно?! – вскинулась Филия. – Вам это нравится?! Ну вот что! Делайте, что хотите, Лина-сан, но если из него снова получится чудовище, это будет на вашей совести!

С этими словами драконица вымелась из кухни, шарахнув дверью. Младенец мгновенно просветлел и принялся с торжествующим видом махать своими игрушками. Лина пожала плечами.

– Чему радуешься-то? Она вообще-то тебя кормить собиралась... мда, наверное, вот этим... – Лина взяла со стола бутылочку с какой-то сомнительной смесью. – Ни за что бы такое не стала... Ну-ка, ты это ешь?

Он ел. Быстро и с энтузиазмом. Даже пустую бутылочку удалось отобрать не сразу.

– Ну вы, драконы, всё-таки нелюди... – пробормотала волшебница.

– Очень точно подмечено, – сказали за её спиной.

– О, привет, Зерос! Рада тебя видеть.

– Соскучилась со вчера?

Лина хотела что-то ответить, но её заглушил радостный писк ребёнка, который заметил «любимую няньку». Зерос уже стоял рядом и вытаскивал Валя из стульчика, Лина и глазом моргнуть не успела. На писк из помещения магазина примчалась Филия и замерла на пороге. Зерос её полностью игнорировал, занятый младенцем. Лина попятилась, предвкушая сцену.

Но концерт сегодня не состоялся.

– Опять? – тихо пробормотала драконица, опуская глаза. Мазоку только взглянул в её сторону, она вздрогнула и вышла обратно в магазин.

– Однааако, – протянула Лина, переводя взгляд с закрытой двери на Зероса. – Как ты её выдрессировал!

– Сама виновата, – буркнул мазоку, снова сосредотачиваясь на ребёнке. – Яре-яре, а вот это на неё не похоже, – он кивнул на игрушечных нетопырей, которых Валь по-прежнему крепко держал обеими руками.

– Это я подарила, – как можно безразличнее бросила Лина, поворачиваясь к плите. – Чай будешь?

– Нет. Его кормили уже?

– Только что. Какой-то несусветной дрянью.

– Ладно, тогда я пойду в комнату. Если не трудно, не мешай мне, пожалуйста.

– Зерос!

– Да?

Лина набрала в себя воздуха.

– Какого рожна ты тут делаешь?

– Что, прости?

Мазоку изобразил на лице какое-то нехорошее недоумение.

– Я говорю, зачем тебе Вальгаав?

– Вальтерия.

– Что?

– Его зовут Вальтерия, – пояснил Зерос таким тоном, как будто имел дело с маразматической прабабушкой. – Теперь. Опять.

– Да пофигу мне, как его зовут...

– А мне нет.

– Тьфу! Ну хорошо, Вальтерия. На кой он тебе сдался?

– Это немного не твоё дело.

– Это моё дело, потому что меня наняли разобраться с покойниками.

– С какими покойниками?

– На кладбище.

– Лина, что ты несёшь?!

– Сладость и свет! Хочешь сказать, ты не в курсе?

– В курсе чего?!

«Он как-то странно себя ведёт, – подумала Лина. – Слишком злится, слишком напрягается... Даже стрёмно как-то...»

– Послушай, Зерос, давай без крика. Может быть, ты и правда ничего не знаешь о покойниках, и тогда давай я тебе всё расскажу по порядку. Это важно, – Лина постаралась звучать убедительно.

– У меня сегодня мало времени, – произнёс мазоку уже спокойнее, – и я собирался потратить его по-другому.

– Понимаешь, я не могу двигаться дальше, пока с тобой не поговорю. Это значит, что не сегодня, так в следующий раз или в через следующий. Я буду тут сидеть и тебя караулить. Ты же знаешь, какая я прилипучая, просто так не отделаешься...

– Ну ладно, ладно, рассказывай, – вздохнул Зерос, устраиваясь на лавке.

Лина мысленно пожала себе руку и как можно деловитее изложила историю с дерущимися мертвецами.

– Понимаешь, это происходит ровно в те самые дни, когда ты появляешься здесь. Не бывает таких совпадений!

Валю наконец удалось расстегнуть застёжку, и плащ Зероса печально съехал на пол. Мазоку даже не попытался его подобрать.

– Очень интересно, – озадаченно проговорил он. – Теперь хотя бы понятно, чего эта бешеная драконица так дёргается... Я-то думал, у неё крыша поехала на нервной почве.

– Тогда и у меня тоже, потому что я вчера ночью испепелила двадцать восемь оживших трупов и, между прочим, с гонорара за них сегодня купила игрушки.

– М-да. Но я об этом ничего не знаю, правда. Что бы там ни говорила Филия, я здесь не колдую, и уж точно не поднимаю покойников из могил. Вот делать мне больше нечего!

– Я бы тебе поверила, Зерос, – задумчиво протянула Лина, – но зачем-то же ты сюда приплетаешься, причём так часто... и так не хочешь об этом говорить... Это наводит на размышления, знаешь ли.

– Можешь размышлять сколько угодно, – Зерос снова занялся ребёнком, который всё пытался куда-то уползти. – Я тебе ответил, если ты не хочешь мне верить, тогда зачем было спрашивать? А цель моих визитов тебя не касается.

– Да, я понимаю, она касается только... э-э... _Вальтерии_.

Зерос поднял голову и пристально посмотрел на собеседницу.

– Да, именно, – наконец сказал он, а потом встал и ушёл в комнату, плотно закрыв дверь.

Лина подождала немного, потом подкралась поближе и приложила ухо к двери.

_Аист, аист белый,_

_Что стоишь день целый,_

_Словно часовой,_

_На ноге одной?_

– слышалось из комнаты.

«Ничего не понимаю, – подумала волшебница. – Нет, просто ничегошеньки не понимаю».

Она забралась с ногами на лавку и уткнулась в роман. Он был скучный. За дверью рассказывали о приятном. Лина заслушалась и задремала. Ей снилась бескрайняя снежная пустыня, метель, а потом тёплый дом и счастливое семейство разбойников. Преуспевающий отец, красивая мать, капризный ребёнок, который всё никак не успокоится, хнычет...

Лина проснулась. Хныканье продолжалось. Она встала и бесцеремонно вломилась в комнату.

– Мне надо идти, – говорил Зерос, наклонившись над кроваткой. – Мне пора. Но я вернусь, может, послезавтра. Не хнычь, всего-то денёк подождать.

Ребёнок не внимал и просился на руки. Лина напомнила себе, что не должна понимать ни слова и решительно вклинилась в трогательное прощание.

– Зерос, что ты с ним тут делаешь? Какого фига он плачет?

– На руки хочет, – честно ответил Зерос. – А я ухожу.

– Хм! – Лина выудила Валя из кроватки. – Ему же, наверно, всё равно, чьи это руки...

Младенец затих и хмуро уставился на мазоку. Но тот не заметил, потому что с точно таким же выражением лица смотрел на Лину. Ей показалось, что он ещё что-то хотел сделать перед уходом, но она ему помешала, и теперь ему пришлось убраться восвояси.

Лина вышла в помещение магазина и сдала сердитого ребёнка Филии.

– Пойду на кладбище гулять, – вздохнула волшебница. – Там же опять, небось...

– Да, мэр уже заходил, сказал, что сегодня немного восточнее, чем вчера.

– Спасиибо, – кисло протянула Лина. – Хоть долго искать не придётся.

Филия кивнула и ушла в дом.

«Так и таскаем его из комнаты в комнату. Надо будет завтра погулять с ним, что ли...» – Лина зевнула и вышла в холодную ночь.

Мертвецов ей попалось только трое. «Спрятались, что ли, после вчерашнего?» – удивилась Лина. А потом сообразила, что Зерос ведь сегодня приходил всего на пару часов. «И в чём же всё-таки связь? Зерос или и правда не в курсе или хорошо притворяется. А что если попробовать встать на его место? Может, дело не в нём, а в Вале? Или в сказках?»


	3. Chapter 3

День третий.

Проснувшись относительным утром, Лина решила больше не откладывать расследование. Она сунула в сумку купленные вчера детские книжки, упаковала свежепокормленного ребёнка в подвеску и пошла в город. Валь был очень доволен – радостно гикал, булькал, някал и дрыгал разными частями тела. Лина сделала небольшой крюк по центру, а потом вышла на побережье, где устроила привал прямо на солёной траве. Ребёнок ползал по незнакомому субстрату, вытаращив свои жёлтые глазищи, ковырял землю и тянул в рот мелкие цветочки. Перемазался, конечно, с ног до головы, но зато сколько новых впечатлений!

Лина извлекла книжку сказок и принялась читать вслух. Поначалу она всё время запиналась, стараясь читать как можно чётче, но потом втянулась, и сказки пошли как по маслу.

_Возле высокого пика Хаятинэ берет начало бурная река Хэикава. По берегам этой реки охотился охотник Нуэ. Как-то раз оказался Нуэ ночью в горах, и вдруг прямо перед ним кто-то скакнул и стал расти прямо на глазах, пока Нуэ не пришлось задрать кверху голову, чтобы разглядеть его. Это был голубой демон, которого частенько видели в этих местах. Сначала появляется лишь коротко остриженная, как у монаха, голова, а затем демон начинает быстро расти и превращается в громадину, поблескивающую голубым светом. _

— _Эй, я голубой демон, — прорычал демон, обращаясь к охотнику. _

— _А какое у тебя ко мне дело? — спросил охотник, который много повидал на свете и был не робкого десятка. Демон подошел поближе к Нуэ и сказал: _

— _Знаешь, что-то мне стало скучно. Давай состязаться в превращениях. _

— _Ну, что ж, давай, — ответил охотник, — только ты начинай. _

— _Во что мне превратиться? — спросил демон. _

— _Ты, приятель, слишком большой. Превратись во что-нибудь маленькое. _

— _Ну, смотри, я уменьшаюсь. _

_Все вокруг окутал голубой дым, а когда он рассеялся, охотник увидел, что демон стал не выше его плеча. _

— _А еще поменьше ты не можешь стать? Стань таким маленьким, насколько ты можешь. _

— _Ну, смотри. Я уменьшаюсь, я уменьшаюсь. _

_Демон стал уменьшаться и оказался размером с паука. Нуэ проворно схватил его, положил в маленькую коробочку для пороха и защелкнул крышку. _

_На следующее утро охотник открыл коробочку и обнаружил в ней мертвого голубого паука._

Они просидели на побережье до конца книжки. Валь начал потихоньку отрубаться, так что Лина решила идти домой. Попав в подвеску, ребёнок снова оживился и приготовился воспринимать окружающую действительность. Особенно его впечатлил маленький шарик на конце шпиля на крыше здания, которое занимала местная гильдия магов. Валь тянулся к смешному шарику, очень убедительно балакал и принялся истошно пищать, когда Лина попыталась всё-таки пойти домой.

Волшебница постояла у гильдии ещё немножко. Валь был всё так же занят разглядыванием шарика. Лина попыталась пойти задом наперёд, чтобы ребёнок мог смотреть на свой обожаемый шарик по дороге. Все было хорошо, но вот настала пора свернуть за угол, так что гильдия скрылась из виду, и тут Валь закатил форменную истерику. Лина быстро вернулась в зону видимости проклятого шарика и огляделась. Ни одного магазина, ни красивого сада, ни даже просто прохожих, ничего, на что можно было бы отвлечь ребёнка. В принципе, конечно, можно было бы и забить, ну поревел бы да успокоился, все дети ревут, Валь ещё на диво спокойный. Но Лине уже и самой стало интересно, что же такого в этом идиотском шарике? А вдруг неспроста ребёнок на него таращится? В конце концов, если считать, что Валь – это ключ к расследованию, то надо как-то внимательнее относиться к его реакциям на окружающий мир. Лина снова подошла к гильдии. Внезапно ей стало интересно, а почему, собственно, она должна мочить мертвецов по ночам, если тут целый муравейник штатных магов?! Вот, кстати, и предлог...

Она постучала. Подождала для приличия и постучала снова. Пожала плечами и на всякий случай потянула дверь. Та подалась. Лина вошла в пустой холл и обнаружила все типичные признаки заброшенного помещения. Пыль, паутина, затхлый запах, пара разбитых окон... Валь чихнул, и эхо отрикошетило, казалось, отовсюду сразу. Лина инстинктивно прижала ребёнка к себе. В принципе, раз так, то делать тут больше нечего. А если интересно, куда делись маги, то можно и у мэра спросить. Или даже просто у Филии. Наверняка, здание сохранилось со времён объединённого королевства, потом использовалось под какие-нибудь общественные мероприятия, а сейчас заброшено... Обо всём этом Лина думала, уже поднимаясь по лестнице. Жилой этаж, лабораторный этаж, тренировочный этаж, библиотечный этаж, а вот и башенка. Правда, отсюда, снизу, шарика не будет видно, но...

– Нифига себе!

Лина резко затормозила. Над ней был высокий ребристый колпак башни, плавно переходящий в шпиль. Прямо из шпиля вертикально вниз спускалась прозрачная трубка, нижний конец которой скрывался в сомнительном агрегате, установленном в центре гранёного помещения. Высокие узкие окна выходили на все восемнадцать сторон и бросали мутный свет на причудливое устройство, испещрённое магическими знаками. Лина очень осторожно подошла поближе, предварительно прощупав воздух на предмет магического поля. Аппарат, очевидно, бездействовал. Но он выглядел исправным, а главное, не был пыльным. Каждый знак на его крышке был кнопкой, но сейчас ни одна не была нажата. Однако некоторые знаки казались чётче, чем другие, из чего Лина сделала вывод, что ими реже пользуются. На паре кнопок размазалось что-то чёрное. Лина вынула платок и осторожно провела по пятну. На платке расплылась клякса. Лина понюхала: чернила. Ещё не засохли, значит, аппаратом недавно пользовались. Довольно интересно, если учесть, что все остальные помещения пусты и заброшены. Конечно, могли быть и дети в поисках приключений на свою задницу, но они вряд ли стали бы протирать эту хрень от пыли. Да и потом, трубка от агрегата уходит в шпиль, а значит, в тот самый шарик, а Валь...

Валь спал.

«Тьфу ты! Ладно, пойду отнесу это чудо домой, пока спит, а потом ещё тут пошурую».

Филия была не очень рада их приходу. Кажется, она надеялась никогда больше не встретиться со своим подопечным. Лина складировала его в кроватку и села обедать, попутно расспрашивая про гильдию.

– Маги тут были, – рассказывала Филия, – но ещё до того, как я здесь поселилась. Несколько лет назад произошла какая-то катастрофа, и все маги погибли.

– А почему не наняли других? В Сейрууне, кажется, никогда недостатка не было...

– Ну... Говорят, что эти господа были очень неприятными... Зазнавались сильно, и всё такое. И им нужно было много платить, а ведь деньги-то шли из налогов горожан. В общем, когда их не стало, люди как-то скорее вздохнули с облегчением, и оказалось, что не так уж и нужны эти маги... В крайнем случае, можно странствующего нанять, вот как вас. Сейруун недалеко, так что здесь довольно часто бывают проездом опытные маги. Совершенно необязательно держать своих.

– Ясно. А что с ними всё-таки случилось?

– Говорят, они там у себя в гильдии вызвали какого-то духа... или чудовище какое, не знаю. В общем, оно их всех пожрало, а потом само куда-то делось.

– Они были ядовитые?

– Не знаю... Версий много, но люди же так любят напридумывать...

– Да уж. Ну ладно... Слушай, Фи, а у тебя никак платье новое?

Драконица улыбнулась, смущённо и польщённо.

– Да, я тут прогулялась по магазинам, пока вас не было.

– Вау, ты по магазинам ходить умеешь? Я думала, ты только в своём сидишь, как пришитая.

– Ну, надо же быть всё время при Вале, а сегодня вы его забрали, так что...

– Нифига себе при Вале! Он в задней комнате, в дальнем углу, ты в магазине. Оттуда же не слышно будет, даже если он в рупор заорёт!

– Ну, я хожу его проверяю...

– Ну-ну. Проще было бы уже няньку нанять. Вон, у соседей девочка-подросток, она и за серебрушку в день посидит с ним. И погуляет...

– Нет, Лина-сан, я не могу! Это же мой долг! Я не могу его перевешивать на других.

– Долг-то, может, и твой, но ты думаешь, хорошо, что ли, что ребёнок круглые сутки дома, и ты ему даже слова не скажешь? Ты бы хоть с ним разговаривала иногда, а то он так никогда у тебя говорить не научится.

– Лина-сан, я бы с радостью, но... понимаете... это так трудно! Не могу же я просто вести себя с ним, как с нормальным ребёнком после того, что я с ним сделала... И вся моя раса...

– Блин, Филия, ну он-то этого не знает! Это же ты для него, чтобы ему было хорошо, а не он для тебя, чтобы тебе было плохо!

– Вам легко говорить, Лина-сан. Но я считаю, что Эль-сама справедливо наказывает виновных...

– Филия, если ты будешь думать только о том, как ты перед ним виновата, то из него снова вырастет моральный урод, ещё хуже, чем в прошлый раз. А если и нет – то только благодаря бессовестному Зеросу.

– Как вы можете!

– Вот так. Потому что из живого существа нельзя делать культ. Ладно, мне идти надо...

Лина вышла из гильдии уже в сумерках. Если в этом здании и побывало какое-то чудовище, то оно было очень аккуратным и с уважением относилось к чужой собственности. Никакой сломанной мебели, ни следа драки или погрома, зато исчезли все книги из библиотеки, а так же все препараты, артефакты, личное имущество, посуда... Если всё это украли уже после происшествия, то воры были тоже необычайно аккуратны и последовательны, забрали всё подчистую, не разбив ни одной склянки, не оставив ни одного рваного ботинка. Короче, подозрительно. И больше всего похоже на то, что господа маги сами всё забрали, а потом сказались мёртвыми. Наверняка, они же и пользуются агрегатом в башенке. Тогда остаётся два вопроса: где они, и на хрена им всё это понадобилось?


	4. Chapter 4

День четвёртый.

Линино утро началось с очередной сказки.

_...Вяз, коварный злодей, не любит людей;_

_Он ветров и бурь поджидает,_

_Чтобы ради утех сучья сбросить на тех,_

_Кто тени его доверяет..._

«Уместно», – подумала Лина.

– Привет, Зерос!

Мазоку замолчал и недовольно зыркнул в её сторону: дескать, не мешай. Лина прыснула и покачала головой.

– Может, объяснишь наконец, на кой ляд тебе каждый второй день ворковать над колыбелькой? Есть масса других способов позлить Филию, и не мне тебе это говорить...

– Это приказ Госпожи, – бросил Зерос, поджав губы. – Она предпочитает, чтобы последний древний дракон был на нашей стороне.

– А-а, вот оно как... Однако, ты, как всегда, очень добросовестно работаешь. Тебя же, наверно, страшно задолбал этот младенец...

Зерос снова, как обычно, зажмурился и широко улыбнулся:

– Мне это всё равно. В моей профессии постоянно приходится с кем-нибудь нянчиться, только взрослые гораздо недоверчивее.

– Это... типа как я?

– Ну например. Да и сказки тебе приходилось придумывать правдоподобные, а ему можно просто библиотеку том за томом читать.

– Так ты ему сказки читаешь? Наизусть, что ли?

– Конечно, – Зерос сделал неопределённо-беззаботный жест рукой. – Мне это просто, один раз пролистал книжку, и навсегда запомнил.

– И правда удобно... – Лина потянулась и зевнула. Интересно, как там шарик... Надо было вчера дежурного поставить, что ли... Стоп. Зерос тут. Значит, ночью будут мертвецы. Если шарик с ними связан, сейчас он должен как-то функционировать... – Зерос! Ты тут ещё долго будешь?

Мазоку ажно вздрогнул от неожиданности:

– Да-а, до вечера собирался, а-а что?

– Прекрасно! Мне надо кое-что проверить!

На площади было всё так же безлюдно. Довольно странно для центра города в разгар дня. Волшебница задрала голову, скользнула взглядом по шпилю и принялась внимательно рассматривать голубое небо. В небе не было ничего особенного. Она снова посмотрела на шпиль, на пролетевшую мимо птицу... Лина нахмурилась. Она сюда не по сторонам зевать пришла. Её задача – изучить... Что изучить? А зачем она сюда пришла? Когда? Откуда?

Лина вовремя спохватилась, села на корточки, опустила голову между колен. Так, хорошо. Гильдия. Зерос. Вальгаав. То есть, Вальтерия. И Зерос. И гильдия. Ага, шарик! Вот оно, шарик! Это ж надо быть такой растяпой! Лина снова подняла голову, старательно повторяя про себя «шарик, шарик, шарик, ша...»

Да что за нафиг! Взгляд упорно не хотел задерживаться на верхушке шпиля и соскальзывал с неё в любую сторону, как будто её маслом намазали.

Или заколдовали.

«Ну ладно же! Хотели отвести моё внимание – не удалось, скорее наоборот, заинтриговали дальше некуда. С Линой Инверс такие штучки не пройдут!»

Она вошла в гильдию и принялась подниматься по ступенькам. Азарт хорошо работал попутным ветром, лестничные пролёты мелькали под ногами только так, и вот уже и вход в башенку, сейчас будет жарко...

Но стало холодно. Лина поднялась с четверенек и помотала головой. В проёме стоял некто, весь в плаще и капюшоне, его выставленная вперёд ладонь белела под тонким слоем быстро тающего инея.

– Файерболл! – немедленно отреагировала волшебница. Противник поставил защиту, но слишком быстро её снял, и второе заклинание сшибло его с ног. Лина тут же вскочила и рванула внутрь прямо по лежащему человеку, заодно помогая ему потерять сознание. Но войти оказалось некуда: там была тьма народу, все в таких же плащах. На Лину обрушился град заклинаний, она взвизгнула, прыгнула назад, но позади была крутая лестница, по которой волшебница и покатилась.

Наконец ей удалось ухватиться за решётку перил и встать. Коленки дрожали и где-то болело, но сейчас было не до этого. Сверху приближались торопливые шаги. Лина прислонилась к стене и выставила руки. Как только первый из преследователей выскочил в поле видимости, она тут же воскликнула:

– Хэл Бласт!

Тёмное копьё на секунду возникло в ладонях и ринулось в сторону противника, но вдруг преобразилось в вихрь и унеслось вверх по лестнице, не причинив никому вреда. Пока Лина провожала его взглядом и обтекала, её уже окружили.

– Балус Род! – сияющий хлыст постигла та же судьба, что и предыдущее заклинание. – Да Шабранигдо вас всех дери! Файерболл! Файерболл! Файербоооолл!!!

Сквозь дым, огонь, вопли и звон лопающихся окон Лина выпала из парадной двери на улицу, кашляя и ругаясь на чём свет стоит.

«Ну, Зерос, погоди, щас ты у меня тоже вихрем вверх по лестнице отправишься!»

Домик чуть не пошатнулся, когда волшебница вломилась внутрь, тяжело дыша и меча молнии из глаз. Из магазина – в кухню: шарах! Там Филия.

– Лина-сан, господин мэр хотел вас видеть...

Из кухни в спальню: шарах! Филия что-то продолжает говорить про мэра. Не до него сейчас. Зерос смотрит раздражённо и недоумённо. Ну всё...

Лина цапнула ребёнка и, развернувшись, впихнула его Филии, которая рефлекторно подхватила то, что ей дали, потом поняла, что это был Валь, и наконец замолчала. Волшебница уже развернулась обратно и на сей раз сгребла за шиворот самого мазоку. Тот от неожиданности даже сказать ничего не успел, только взмахнул руками, пытаясь сохранить равновесие.

– Зерос, знаешь что, с меня хватит, – затараторила Лина, выволакивая вяло сопротивляющегося мазоку в кухню. – Ты пойдёшь со мной и немедленно!

– Лина, подожди, что я тебе сделал?! Я ведь уже всё объяснил, что мог... – мазоку сделал неудачную попытку зацепиться за косяк. Лина перехватила его поудобнее вокруг шеи и дёрнула. Будь он человеком, могла бы и голову оторвать, а так только слегка приложила его этой самой головой об входную дверь и выволокла на улицу. Оглянулась и мимоходом заметила в глубине дома Филию и Валя с одинаково отвисшими челюстями.

Пару кварталов Зерос позволял волочить себя за голову в надежде, что всё разрешится каким-нибудь естественным путём. Но поняв, что это так теперь и будет, он всё-таки телепортировался из цепких Лининых ручек в сторону, где и остался стоять.

Лина затормозила, подняв облачко пыли, и направилась к мазоку с намерением снова схватить его за какую-нибудь выступающую часть тела. Зерос предупредительно выставил вперёд ладони.

– Лина, объясни, пожалуйста, чего ты хочешь!

– Значит, так. Мертвецы с тобой очень даже связаны. В местной гильдии магов стоит какая-то хрень, которая работает, когда ты здесь. А маги из гильдии её охраняют, хотя их считают давно умершими.

– Они тоже как мертвецы на кладбище?

– Нет, они очень даже живые, я еле ноги унесла.

– А в чём проблема? Ты не смогла с ними справиться?

– Вот именно! Во-первых, их там дохренища. А во-вторых мои заклинания почти не работают.

– В смысле – почти? У тебя опять эти издержки человеческого организма?

– Иди нафиг! НЕТ! Просто файерболл на них работает, а остальное нет.

– Ты всё проверила?

– Нет...

– А что конкретно не работает?

– Ну, я пробовала Хэл Бласт и Балус Род...

– То есть чёрную магию.

– Да...

– И она не работала.

– Да. Погоди, хочешь сказать, файерболл работал, потому что он из шаманской?

– Хочу. А теперь смотри: ты просишь меня помочь тебе разобраться с чуваками, на которых не действует чёрная магия. Абсурдом не пахнет?

– Во-первых, я не прошу, а требую. Во-вторых, эта каша заварилась из-за тебя, тебе и расхлёбывать! В-третьих, а мне что прикажешь делать, у меня у самой все нормальные заклинания из чёрной магии!

Зерос покачал головой и мечтательно улыбнулся:

– Не собираюсь я ничего расхлёбывать. Лина, мне твои мертвецы только на руку, местное население больше отрицательных эмоций вырабатывает.

– И тебе даже не любопытно, что они затеяли?

– Может и любопытно, но у меня есть дела поважнее.

– Ага, колыбельные петь. По приказу госпожи.

– Да, именно. А что тебя смущает?

– То, что ты врёшь, а значит, наверняка что-то затеваешь, а всё это неработанье чёрной магии – только прикрытие, чтобы я тебя не могла на чистую воду вывести!

– И что, тебе легче поверить, что я для собственного удовольствия колыбельные пою?! И только?!

– Мне... легче проверить.

На этом Лина подхватилась, кастанула Рэй Винг и рванула к дому. Зерос проводил её взглядом из-под прищуренных век. Через минуту волшебница вернулась с Валем на руках. Тот был несказанно рад неурочной прогулке.

Лина сбавила скорость, чтобы полюбоваться, как у мазоку отпадает пачка, а потом снова поднажала и полетела в сторону гильдии.

– Эй! Лина! Да ты рехнулась! – раздалось сзади. Мазоку телепортировался вслед за ней, то и дело появляясь по разные стороны Рэй Винга. Речь его в связи с этим была весьма прерывиста.

– Лина! *шурх* Он-то тебе зачем? *шурх* Это опасно! *шурх* Отдай его мне не- *шурх* -медленно!

– Зерос, а что это ты за мной увязался? Ты же говорил, что не будешь ничего расхлёбывать?

Тем временем, они достигли площади. Там, вопреки обычаю, было людно: преждевременно похороненные маги тусовались вокруг своего оплота, как будто поджидая волшебницу. Лина с разгона устроила им огненный дождь, после чего аккуратно спланировала под стену здания. Перед ней тут же образовался мазоку.

– Дай сюда Валя, – сказал он.

– Фиг-с-два, – сказала Лина.

– Гыыы! – сказал Валь.

Маги обступили их плотной стеной.

– Лина, ты понимаешь, как это для него опасно! Его же могут убить!

– А типа у тебя ему будет безопасно, – усмехнулась волшебница.

– Я заберу его отсюда!

– Да? Ну попробуй, переместись.

– Что?

Зерос замер. Маги приближались.

– Что-что! Как же это ты такой умный в такую простую ловушку попал? Сам же мне втирал минуту назад, что тут чёрная магия не действует. А любая магия, которая от тебя исходит – по определению чёрная, хоть так и не называется!

По мере того, как до него доходило, Зерос улыбался всё шире и зловещее, потом медленно повернулся спиной к Лине и лицом к магам, выставив вперёд посох. Лина потихоньку боком поползла ко входу. Заглянула внутрь. Никого. Снова посмотрела вокруг: маги сужали кольцо, но, видимо, побаивались файерболлов. Зерос старался выглядеть как можно внушительнее, при его-то росте и внешности... Лина криво улыбнулась: «Ну та-ак. Сейчас мы войдём внутрь, я покажу ему агрегат, и пусть он с ним делает, что хочет! Его проблемы... А мы с Валем тихонько смотаемся. Вот и будет тебе, Зерос-чан, по всем заслугам сразу».

– Внутрь! – шёпотом скомандовала Лина, ныряя в проём. Зерос мгновенно последовал за ней и захлопнул дверь. Волшебница пошвырялась Элмекиа Лэнсом по углам, но тут, похоже, никого не было. Что ж, дело оставалось за малым.

Сзади зашуршало, Лина обернулась, Валь недовольно вякнул.

– Эй, Зерос, не, тут сидеть не стоит, надо идти наверх, там эта хрень стоит...

– Никакого наверх! Я не могу, – Зерос говорил как-то непривычно хрипло. «Странно, вроде за прекрасную жизнь никто не вопит, а эффект тот же», – подумала Лина.

– Ыыыыый! – издал Валь предупреждающий сигнал к истерике. Потом поглубже вдохнул и заорал на поражение.

Лина про себя сконструировала элегантнейшую нецензурную конструкцию, впихнула вопящего ребёнка скисшему демону и бросилась искать какой-нибудь выход. На первом этаже всё было глухо, только парадный вход, хоть ты дерись. Зато обнаружился подвал, а в нём, как Лина успела заключить, повиснув вниз головой из люка, был подземный ход, да не один.

Волшебница рванула к двоим недееспособным членам компании и поволокла их – одного под мышкой, другого за шиворот, к люку. Зеросу досталось работать батутом: лестницы не было, а прыгать высоко. Ну, по крайней мере, он очнулся, хотя и высказался на своём мазочьем языке так, что даже Лина не поняла.

– Тихо ты, при детях всё-таки, – укорила она его, снова поудобнее ухватывая ворот его плаща.

Волшебнице пришлось пройти под землёй пару кварталов, когда Зерос, наконец, начал брыкаться. Лина позволила ему встать и тут же перевесила на него Валя, который немедленно заткнулся. Некоторое время мазоку просто стоял, прислонившись к стеночке, потом всё-таки двинулся дальше по тоннелю.

– Куда ты меня притащила? – жалобно спросил он.

– Не поверишь, в гильдию магов! – фыркнула Лина. – А вот с какой стати тебя так скрутило?!

Зерос немного помолчал.

– Ты говоришь, там наверху какое-то устройство?

Лина кивнула и в двух словах описала обнаруженный агрегат.

– Похоже, эта штука и тянет тёмную энергию. Из заклинаний. И из меня.

– И чем ближе к ней, тем сильнее?

– Мгм. А знаешь, что интересно... – мазоку, кажется, слегка оживился.

– Ну?

– Я ведь заходил в эту их гильдию в один из первых визитов, и ничего подобного не случилось...

– Это только значит, что оно со временем становится сильнее. То есть ещё через полгода ты и в город войти не сможешь.

Зерос поджал губы и поудобнее перехватил ребёнка.

– Ты же не думаешь, что это они от меня так защищаются, нэ?

– Интересная мысль...

Коридор стал подниматься, а значит, близился выход. Лина попыталась прикинуть, в каком месте города они окажутся, но пространственное мышление упорно подводило. Однако вот и дверь.

Они затормозили и прислушались. Переглянулись. Лина поглубже вдохнула и дёрнула за ручку. Они оказались в просторном вестибюле с высокими окнами и двумя лестницами: ко входным дверям и на второй этаж. С верхней лестницы спускался не кто-нибудь, а сам господин мэр. Лина выдохнула: от разговора, похоже, не отвертеться.

– Извините за неожиданность, – протянула она самым скрипучим своим голосом, – Филия-сан сказала, что вы хотели меня видеть, вот я и...

Зерос что-то неразборчиво шипел над ухом. Мэр продолжал молча спускаться, как будто не заметив вторженцев. Лина открыла было рот, чтобы продолжить канючить, но тут мазоку уже конкретно пихнул её в бок:

– Тихо ты! Не видишь, он...

– Что?!

Зерос мотнул головой в сторону мэра. Лина присмотрелась получше. И вот тут-то она и заметила подозрительно знакомую лиловую тень, подобно полумаске прикрывающую глаза старика. Дедуля был явно не в себе, вернее, кроме него самого в нём сидел ещё кто-то...

Филия бежала, не разбирая дороги. Она уже давно запыхалась, и ничего не видела под ногами, да и вовсе не смотрела вниз, а поэтому постоянно спотыкалась, но упорно не сбавляла скорость. Без сомнений, жизнь Валя в опасности, и чтобы это понять, не надо быть пророком. Сначала Лина-сан заявляет, что у неё дела, потом она врывается, меча молнии из глаз и уволакивает этого ужасного проклятого мазоку, потом она снова возвращается одна, и, даже не притормозив, хватает Вальтерию, и опять уносится неизвестно куда... Страшно подумать, зачем он мог понадобиться этим двоим! Заложник? Жертва?!

Филия тихонько взвыла. Да, конечно, Лина-сан, в принципе, заслуживала большего доверия, но там, где появляется ОН, люди могут меняться самым непредсказуемым образом. Во всяком случае, сейчас для жрицы Карю-о совсем не время отсиживаться дома.

Она проносилась по улицам, плохо различая, что творится вокруг, но понимая одно: ничего хорошего. Собственно, ничего особенного там не творилось, но на то и дано жрице было драконье чутьё, чтобы понимать такие вещи раньше, чем они станут очевидными. К сожалению, оное чутьё категорически отказывалось называть координаты или хотя бы направление, так что куда бежать-то Филия и не знала. Поэтому она бежала вперёд.

Само собой разумеется, равномерное и прямолинейное движение привело её за городскую стену, на пустынное под бледным дневным светом кладбище. Однако драконица поняла это сильно не сразу, ибо в таких расстроенных чувствах вообще трудно что-либо сразу понять. Короче говоря, ещё минут двадцать она чесала по лесу, но в конце концов запнулась за здоровенный корень и растянулась на весёленькой кисличной делянке, прямо поперёк невнятного холмика, который, вероятно, раньше был могилой.

Немного отдышавшись и осознав, где находится, драконица поспешно встала на четвереньки и поползла прочь – преступники они там были или где, а осквернять могилу всё равно богохульство. Но могила внезапно раскрылась вниз двумя створками, и жрица полетела в тёмную бездну.

Лина попятилась.

– Эй, Зерос, – прошептала она, – как думаешь, мы достаточно далеко отошли от чёртовой гильдии, чтобы...

– Недостаточно, – ответил совсем не Зерос откуда-то из-за спины. Волшебница развернулась и увидела капюшон, нависший над плечом мазоку. Тут-то носитель капюшона и просчитался: Зерос, не оборачиваясь, двинул назад локтем, и маг, вякнув, сложился пополам. К сожалению, вяканье привлекло мэра, который уже дошёл до низа лестницы и теперь двинулся в их сторону.

– По-моему, лучше нам отсюда уйти, нэ, Лина-сан?.. – протянул мазоку. Лина кивнула, и они снова юркнули в тайный ход.

Пришлось вернуться на довольно приличное расстояние пока им наконец попался первый поворот.

Прежде чем свернуть, Лина встала в картинную позу, указала грозным пальцем вдоль по проходу и воскликнула:

– Тут нам повезёт!

– Ня! – радостно согласился Валь.

А Зерос ничего не сказал, потому что был очень воспитанным... Ну, или хотел казаться.

Филия шлёпнулась на что-то мягкое. Она осторожно поднялась на локтях, чтобы снова никуда не провалиться, и тут же очень захотела именно провалиться от смущения. Под ней лежал молодой человек. Драконица вскрикнула и, забормотав что-то прошу-прощебное, поспешно отползла. Юноша не проявлял признаков жизни. Он лежал по стойке смирно, с закрытыми глазами, руки вдоль тела. Одет он был немного странно, как будто бы старомодно, к тому же, одежда была не в лучшем состоянии. Рваная, грязная, вокруг шеи вообще непонятно что творится...

«Правильно, с чего бы ему быть чистым, на тюремном-то кладбище», – резонно подумала драконица. И вдруг окаменела. Завизжала, забилась в угол, пытаясь вжаться в мокрую холодную землю, закрылась руками...

Вжаться удалось: стена неожиданно поддалась, и Филия вперемешку с кучей земли выпала куда-то наружу. Впрочем, по выкапывании, оказалось, что никакое это не наружу. Дневной свет из могилы сюда не добивал, так что драконице пришлось использовать магический. Она увидела коридор, вырытый в земле, уходящий в обе стороны от места, где она сидела. Поскольку единственным чувством, побуждающим хоть к какому-то действию, было желание побыстрее оказаться подальше от нетленного трупа, жрица встала и кое-как поковыляла по коридору, покачиваясь от шока и нехватки воздуха.

Постепенно, она стала приходить в себя и поминать недостойными жрицы словами «грязного намагоми» вместе с «легкомысленной эгоистичной ведьмой», которые подвергают Вальтерию такой опасности, а возможно, они сами – ещё большая опасность... И как они могут так кощунственно... И как они смеют просто таскать его туда-сюда и обсуждать при нём свои дела, он же... он же..! А что если он всё помнит?! Это так унизительно...

Филия утёрла набежавшую соплю.

– Пора начинать, – глухо прозвучало где-то рядом. Драконица замерла и завертела головой. Справа чуть дальше по проходу виднелась полоска света. Филия погасила свой Лайтинг и рассмотрела, что это приоткрытая дверь. Прямо посреди земляной стены вдруг кованая дверь. С ума сойти... Драконица подкралась поближе, про себя замаливая грех подслушивания.

– Но они задерживаются, – доносился приглушённый голос. – Там снова эта рыжая...

– Они что, с одной девчонкой справиться не могут?

– Говорят, его тоже с ней там видели.

– Его? Он не у драконихи?

– Похоже, что нет... И, главное, не в центре города. Там-то было бы безопасно...

– Хммм. Тем более, надо спешить. Если он нас раскрыл, это плохо, но нам ведь осталось совсем чуть-чуть. Передай им: его надо задержать в городе до заката, любыми средствами. Должны успеть.

– Да, сэр.

Филия поспешно шмыгнула прочь из освещённого пятна и вжалась в стену. Вышедший из проёма человек, на её счастье, повернул в другую сторону и быстро удалился. Драконица снова подкралась поближе и осторожно заглянула в щель. Небольшое, ярко освещённое помещение, простая обстановка. В противоположной стене тоже дверь. Кажется, никого. «Была – не была!» – подумала Филия и скользнула внутрь.

В комнате на первый взгляд не было ничего примечательного. Какие-то бумаги на столе, пара плащей на вешалке, полупустой посудный шкаф. Умывальник. Видимо, тут кто-то просто живёт... А вот что этот кто-то делает за дальней дверью? Заготовив в рукаве убедительное заклинание, драконица осторожно её приоткрыла. И обмерла.

Она оказалась в огромной, гигантской, просто необъятной пещере. Вдоль стены шли галереи в несколько ярусов с грубой самопальной решёткой перил. Посредине в воздухе в шахматном порядке висели бесчисленные Лайтинги, похожие на светлячков. И даже такое их количество давало всего лишь тусклый, призрачный свет, оставляя углы пещеры совсем тёмными. Но самое интересное творилось на дне. Филия вцепилась в шероховатые холодные перила и свесилась вниз, не веря своим глазам: исполинские скелеты сплошь покрывали пол пещеры, поблёскивая белыми зубами на общем буроватом фоне потемневших от времени костей. Это были драконьи скелеты. Но даже для драконов они были слишком большие. Если только...

– А ТЫ КТО?!

Филия дёрнулась, отпрянула от перил и встретилась глазами с изумлённым взглядом какого-то человека, голос которого она, вероятно, и слышала несколько минут назад. Даже не успев ничего подумать, драконица переместилась, сама не зная куда, главное, вон отсюда.

И оказалась снова верхом всё на том же юном трупе. На сей раз он показался ей таким родным и спокойным, что даже вызвал лёгкое умиление. Правда, ещё до того, как она протянула руку, чтобы погладить его по голове, рядом снова кто-то заговорил. Это было уже слишком. Драконица вспомнила свою чешуйчатую природу, взвыла благим матом и ломанулась прямо сквозь стену, пуская молнии не только из глаз, а прямо всей поверхностью тела.

– Слушай, Зерос, ну вот ты мне объясни, нахрена им мэра было под контроль брать? Чтобы больше меня не нанимал? Неужели непонятно, что я всё равно теперь не отвяжусь...

– Это мне понятно. А они не настолько хорошо тебя знают. Зато мне непонятно, зачем ты всё-таки притащила Валя. Ты же знала, что придётся драться. Зачем подвергать его лишнему риску? Сидел бы дома с Филией, а то тут в любой момент что-нибудь может...

Доворчать он не успел, ибо именно в этот момент что-то смогло. Стена слева взорвалась, осыпая всё вокруг земляным градом, и прямо из целины на них с утробным рёвом вывалилось бурое чудовище в ореоле колючих молний. Лина завизжала и попыталась прыгнуть назад, но за её спиной уже непостижимым образом оказался мазоку (он потом отмазался тем, что прикрывал ребёнка), так что прыгать было некуда и пришлось срочно соображать. А как только соображаловка включилась, Лина поняла, что перед ней эта самая безопасная Филия...

Драконица, к счастью, тоже вовремя осознала, на кого её вынесло, и притормозила.

– Ой, Лина-сан! Это вы! Ой, какое счастье, я тут такого насмотрелась! Господи-Боже-Карю-о-сама, что же делать-то, ик?!

– Погоди, Филия, уймись чуток... Чего именно ты насмотрелась?

– Я нашла пещеру, а там – ик! – скелеты драконов!!! И такие огромные, ик, я прямо в ужасе... Ик, страшно подумать, что это могут быть ИК!!! А ты что здесь делаешь, проклятый намагоми-ик?!

Зерос присел на корточки у пролома, из которого минуту назад вывалилась Филия.

– Пытаюсь понять, кого ты там опять ухлопала, о воплощение разрушительной силы, – ответил он.

Филия от неожиданной обиды икнула ажно три раза подряд.

– Я УХЛОПАЛА?! Я в могилу провалилась!!!

– Да ну? – подключилась Лина к созерцанию мертвеца. – Не может быть. Эти твари все полуразложившиеся, а тут целёхонький. Это свежак...

– Не фа-акт, – протянул Зерос. – Та магия, которая заставляет их выбираться на поверхность, вполне может и сохранять их в хорошем состоянии под землей. Может быть, что магическая сила снаружи ослабевает, поэтому там они и разваливаются на составные части... Ну-ка, ну-ка... – Зерос двинулся вперёд, явно с намерением поближе познакомиться с трупом, но драконица внезапно загородила ему дорогу:

– Только без Валя!

– Что?.. – Зерос моргнул и перевёл взгляд на спящего у него на руках ребёнка.

– Я не позволю, чтобы он находился рядом с трупами! Отдай его мне!

– Ага, щас, побежал, – усмехнулся мазоку. – Какая разница, он же спит.

Лицо Филии пошло пятнами настолько контрастными, что их было видно даже сквозь слой земли, покрывавшей её с головы до пят. Лина поняла, что ей проще вмешаться, чем выслушивать очередную перебранку. Она подошла и молча забрала младенца.

– Тебе всё равно руки свободными нужны, – отрезала она. Ребёнок проснулся, огляделся, но орать не стал.

– Лина-сан, – напустилась Филия теперь на неё, – как вы вообще могли его забрать вот так безответственно?!

– Бессмысленно, – ответил вместо Лины Зерос, который уже сидел на корточках перед покойником, – на этот вопрос она не отвечает.

– Это ты виноват! – мгновенно откликнулась Филия. – Не будь тебя, у Валя не было бы проблем!

– Не будь меня, не было бы и его, – невпопад буркнул Зерос. – Я был прав, на этого молодца и правда наложено довольно сильное заклинание, но оно работает... как бы сказать... с ошибками... Так где тебе, бешеной рептилии, снова примерещились трупы сородичей?

Лина отошла подальше и на всякий случай поставила барьер. У Филии опять чувство собственного достоинства возобладало над страхом перед Зеросом. Валь с интересом смотрел на оживлённую потасовку, Лине показалось, что он вот-вот начнёт скандировать «оле-оле» и хлопать в ладоши. К счастью, драконица сдулась раньше, и Лина всё-таки заставила всех сесть в кружок и рассказать, кто что знает и видел, дабы свести факты воедино.

– То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что эти чудаки на букву му перетащили сюда кости Древних Драконов? – изумилась Лина.

– Во всяком случае, я не знаю, чьи они ещё могут быть, – смутилась Филия. Зерос делал вид, что он занят: поправляет ползунки. Он настолько старательно делал этот самый вид, что Лине захотелось его стукнуть. Ну, она и стукнула.

– Ты чего? – мазоку изумлённо открыл глаза.

– Скажи уже что-нибудь! Из нас троих только ты и видел живых Древних Драконов!

– Здрасссьте! Нас тут четверо, и четвёртый...

– ВЗРОСЛОГО!

– Взрослым вы его тоже видели, – отмахнулся Зерос.

– Ну, нифига, он же уже не был драконом, – поправила Лина. – В любом случае, кончай сидеть с таким видом, как будто что-то знаешь, но это секрет!

Филия всхлипнула:

– Как вы можете... При нём – так говорить! Ни толики раскаяния... – она злобно уставилась на мазоку. – Ты убил его! У тебя все руки в его крови! И ты просто так говоришь, что мы видели его взрослым!!!

Зерос сделал выражение своего лица очень нейтральным. Настолько непроницаемым, что Лине снова захотелось его стукнуть, но на сей раз она сдержалась, как будто почувствовав, что ничем хорошим это не кончится. Впрочем, ничем хорошим оно, похоже, и так не кончится...

Филия продолжала распинаться:

– Мало было его уничтожить, теперь ты хочешь подчинить его себе! Сделать его рабом твоей госпожи, таким же бессмысленным инструментом, как и ты сам! Как будто мало в мире одного чудовища, тебя!

«Уй-ё, как же её несёт-то...» – думала Лина. Зерос сохранял непроницаемую маску. В неверном свете Лайтинга Лине на секунду померещилось, что эта самая маска как будто парит в воздухе в паре сантиметров от его лица, а само лицо искажено в невыразимой злобе...

– Филия, заткнись, – тихо сказала волшебница. Как ни странно, подействовало: драконица оборвала себя на полуслове, собираясь переключиться на Лину. Но та опередила:

– Наши с тобой руки в смысле количества крови ничем не лучше. И я совершенно согласна, что вся эта история была исключительно неприятной, и кто там был прав, а кто виноват, уже не важно, а значит, мы все правы и виноваты в равной степени. И я, и ты, и Зерос, и сам Валь. Давай называть вещи своими именами: он не невинный мученик, он сам всего этого хотел. Если бы он убил нас и добился своего, он бы всё равно умер, потому что по его плану все должны были умереть. В данный момент этот драконыш не имеет никакого отношения к тому демону. Он даже говорить не умеет. Я уверена, что он ничего не помнит. Так что прибереги раскаяние для молитвы. Если перед ребёнком ползать на коленях и через слово просить прощенья, из него точно не вырастет ничего хорошего, это безмазняк.

Повисла тишина, нарушаемая только прерывистым дыханием Филии, которая пыталась подобрать контраргументы. Тишину нарушил Зерос.

– Лина, а за сколько бы ты согласилась поработать нянькой?

Две челюсти бесшумно упали на мягкий земляной пол.

– ЧЕГО?!!

– Я спрашиваю, сколько ты хочешь получать за то, чтобы возиться с Валем?

– Ты сдурел? Я тебе что, монашка? С какого перепугу вдруг?..

– Ну, ты же понимаешь, что ему вредно жить у этой придурковатой драконицы... А особых альтернатив не наблюдается... Так как насчёт двухсот тысяч в месяц?

– Я не поняла, ты, что ли, платить будешь? На кой ляд тебе?..

– Триста.

– Иди ты в баню! Делать мне нечего...

– Четыреста.

– А почему ты не можешь забрать его к себе на остров? Сам бы и возился...

– Пятьсот.

– У меня же даже дома нет, я чё, так и буду с ним из города в город таскаться?

– Шестьсот плюс дом.

Лина замолчала. «Шестьсот тысяч в месяц...» – в глазах приятно зарябило от нулей, она потёрла лицо ладонями. «Шестьсот... Но! Но шестьсот. Но с какой стати?! Ну ведь шестьсот! Я же волшебница, наёмница я! Ну ведь и нанимают... Да и за какую ещё работу столько заплатят?.. Но нафига Зеросу-то это?! А, была – не была...»

– Миллион, и я не буду спрашивать, нафига оно тебе надо, – решительно подытожила Лина.

– По рукам! – как-то чересчур быстро откликнулся Зерос, поднимая ладонь. Лина неохотно по ней шлёпнула, сама удивляясь собственной сговорчивости.

– А меня вообще никто не спрашивает? – офигело пробормотала Филия.

– Это ты верно подметила, – подмигнул мазоку. Потом он наклонился и прошептал ей что-то на ухо, отчего драконица снова пошла пятнами и мелко задрожала. Лина предпочла не интересоваться, чем он ей пригрозил.

Она внимательно посмотрела на Валя, который снова потихоньку засыпал. И вот с этим кульком ей придётся таскаться неизвестно сколько лет? А потом он начнёт хулиганить, и ему надо будет читать нотации, его надо будет учить, причём, кроме магии ещё читать, писать, считать... А ещё он будет спрашивать, кто его мама с папой (не станет же Лина на себя наговаривать!), а она и сама не знает... Кто там мог быть папой? Какой-нибудь доблестный драконий полководец?.. «Ладно, скажу, военачальник, без уточнений...» А мама? Какова должа быть образцовая драконья мать? «Жрица? Да я ж не знаю, как у них в этом смысле дело обстояло, может, храмовникам нельзя было... У Зероса спросить надо».

Она подняла голову. Филия сидела сгорбившись, как будто лишилась какого-то внутреннего стержня, вся грязная, всклокоченная, а мысли её, видимо, были где-то совсем далеко.

Зерос, напротив, откинулся назад, к стене, заложил руки за голову и прикрыл глаза. От него осязаемо разило сознанием выполненного долга. Впрочем, Лине показалось, что это тоже какой-то вариант опустошённости, и что, если бы стенки не было, мазоку бы сейчас ссутулился ещё ниже, чем драконица. Во всяком случае, обстановка была исключительно неприятная. Не для разговора на высокие историко-этнографические темы точно.

– Попрошу задаток, – наипротивнейшим возможным голосом сказала Лина.

– А-а, да пожалста! – встрепенулся Зерос, запуская руку в сумку, которую он носил под плащом, и извлекая нехилых размеров рубинчик. – Пойдёт?

– Если не фальшивый, то пойдёт, – резонно ответила Лина, пытаясь освободить левую руку из-под младенца. И как этот мазоку умудряется его всё время одной рукой держать?

Филия на секунду как будто очнулась, пронаблюдала передачу аванса, открыла было рот, но потом быстро глянула на Зероса и снова впала в транс.

Рубин, оказавшийся настоящим, приятно утяжелил внутренний карман плаща, и Лина подумала, что не хрен бы уже двинуться куда-нибудь. Только куда?

– Зерос, а вот ты так хорошо определил, чем там заколдован этот трупешник... Ты видел такую магию раньше?

Мазоку кивнул.

– Было дело... хотя давно. Если всё, что мне тогда удалось узнать было правдой, этот ритуал придумали Белые Драконы, сразу после Войны Падения, чтобы воскресить своих лучших из лучших.

– И что, им правда удалось кого-то воскресить?

– Точно не знаю, я тогда ещё не так хорошо умел информацию собирать... Одни говорили, что да, другие – что нет... Скорее всего, получилось как обычно, ходячие чучела с остатками памяти.

– Ну и нафига тогда этот ритуал местным колдунишкам?

– Революцию устроить? Армия зомби, психологическая атака, все дела...

Лина прыснула:

– Какой смысл, если без тебя всё равно не работает?! Как они собираются тебя за собой таскать?

Филия издала невнятный звук, прокашлялась и сказала:

– Тот человек говорил, что им чего-то осталось уже немного и... он велел своему подчинённому э-э... «задержать _его_ в городе до заката любыми средствами». Я, правда, не знаю, о ком он говорил...

– Зато я знаю, – хором сказали Лина и Зерос и обменялись насмешливыми взглядами.

– Значит, мне лучше свалить, – продолжил Зерос.

– Погоди, а тебе не интересно, чего они хотят?

– Нет, Лина-сан, – перебила Филия, – лучше пусть он уходит, а то мало ли какая катастрофа может случиться, если дождаться заката!

– Погодите, до заката ещё часов десять! – продолжала Лина гнуть своё. –Ты, Филия, говоришь, что эта пещера с драконьими костями тут совсем близко. Пойдёмте вместе посмотрим! Заодно спросим, какого фига они там делают!

– Что, вместе с Валем?! – хором спросили Филия и Зерос. Филия вздрогнула.

– Лина, тебе не очевидно, что яма с костями Древних – это последнее место, где должен оказаться Вальтерия?! – Зерос вдруг резко утратил всю свою расслабленность.

– Уже жалеешь, что меня нанял? – усмехнулась Лина. – Ну интересно же!

Мазоку ещё некоторое время смотрел на волшебницу молча, потом развёл руками:

– Ну ладно, пошли посмотрим, только отдай его мне на это время. Тогда его точно никто не тронет.

Филия поймала себя на том, что согласно кивает, и снова вздрогнула.

– Да пожалста! – Лина радостно сбагрила тяжёлого драконьего отпрыска и тут же принялась разминать руки. – Филия, веди!

И, не дожидаясь никакой реакции от драконицы, Дажедра бодро зашагала по тоннелю.

После получасовых блужданий и небольшого астрального расследования, предпринятого Зеросом, они-таки вышли к заветной двери. Лина, ничтоже сумняшеся, распахнула её настежь.

Единственный человек в комнате вздрогнул и уставился на вошедших широко раскрытыми глазами.

В прошлый раз он показался Филии пожилым, но сейчас она поняла, что ему самое большее лет сорок. И сразу же стало ясно, почему она ошиблась: этот человек носил бороду, что у драконов было принято только в весьма преклонном возрасте. А так, в принципе, в нём не было ничего примечательного: тёмные волосы, смуглая кожа, синяя мантия с гербом города... Обычный провинциальный маг.

– Кто ты такой и чего тебе надо? – с места в карьер начала Лина, как будто это он к ней вломился без спросу, а не наоборот.

– Это я у вас хотел спросить, барышня, – довольно спокойно, с учётом сложившейся ситуации, ответил маг.

– У меня? Сколько угодно! Я Лина Инверс, великая гениальная волшебница! Меня нанял мэр города, чтобы прекратить бесчинства мертвецов по ночам, и я уверена, что ты имеешь к этому отношение! А иначе что ты делаешь под землёй на кладбище, нэ?

Мужчина улыбнулся и сел в кресло за столом.

– И ты, конечно, думаешь, что после такого представления я паду на колени и начну срывающимся голосом умолять о пощаде? Хе-хе. Да у меня дочь такого же возраста, как ты, и колдует не хуже. Так что послушай, девочка, мой отцовский совет, уйди тихонечко, и я тебя не трону.

– Нет, Зерос, ты посмотри, каков наглец! – Лина подбоченилась. – Отцовский совет он мне даёт!

– Зерос? – переспросил маг и резко посерьёзнел, внимательно рассматривая мазоку, который прислонился к дверному косяку и что-то тихо шептал спящему Валю, как будто происходящее его вовсе не касалось. – Вы хотите сказать, что этот... э-э... господин – Зерос Металлиум?

Мазоку нехотя повернулся к магу:

– В этом мире есть только один Зерос, а что?

Лина хмыкнула и пихнула Филию локтем: «Хорошенькое самомнение!»

Маг привстал с кресла, слегка обескураженный:

– Но... вы как-то не тянете на демона-полководца. Это что, розыгрыш?

Зерос запрокинул голову и рассмеялся, да так неприятно, что даже Лина вдруг вспомнила, с кем имеет дело, а на Филию уж и вовсе стало жалко смотреть.

– Ну вот что, папаша, – снова заговорила Лина, – давай-ка ты нам всё подробно расскажешь, а мы потом подумаем, может, и не тронем тебя.

Маг снова улыбнулся:

– Нет, знаете, я ничего рассказывать не буду. Какие бы знаменитости ни зашли ко мне на огонёк, моё дело остаётся моим делом.

– Мда-а, – протянул мазоку, – так значит, авторитетов не признаёте?.. Ну ладно, мы не ищем лёгких путей. Если вам так хочется пострадать...

– Зерос, – дрожащим голосом прервала его Филия, почувствовав, какой оборот принимает дело, – ты будешь его пытать?

Мазоку возвёл взгляд к потолку и принялся старательно ковырять пол носком ботинка.

«Авось ещё напугать удастся», – подумала Лина и сказала:

– А чего мы ждём-то? Доставай инструменты.

Мазоку хотел было что-то сказать, но тут его перебила Филия:

– Подожди, Зерос, ты же не станешь его пытать в присутствии Валя!

– Да, действительно, – кивнул Зерос, – Вальтерия не любит громких криков... Но я, вообще-то собирался предложить кое-что другое... – он снова повернулся к магу. – Вы сказали, у вас есть дочь?..

Мужчина, до сих пор старательно сохранявший непроницаемый вид, резко побледнел и вцепился пальцами в край стола.

– Ты... будешь пытать его дочь?.. – Филия побледнела ещё сильнее, капли холодного пота катились по её вискам, размывая грязь.

– Зачем же? – рассудительно ответил Зерос, наслаждаясь эффектом. – С девушкой ещё много чего интересного можно сделать. А главное, гораздо более приятного.

– Нет... ты же не станешь... – еле слышно бормотала Филия, с трудом удерживаясь на ногах.

– Ну почему не станет? – ещё рассудительнее спросила Лина. – Что ты, Филия, какая наивная! Можно подумать, никогда раньше с мазоку не общалась. В деле допроса все средства хороши, – добавила она с видом знатока. «Ну, ещё чуть-чуть его дожать!»

Она вальяжной походкой подошла к столу, поставила на него сапог, протянула руку и указательным пальцем развернула к себе лицо мага за подбородок (этот жест она вычитала в том самом дамском романе, тамошняя героиня с его помощью добивалась абсолютно всего, чего хотела).

– Так что, дядя, пойдём дочурку навещать? – проникновенно спросила волшебница с гламурной улыбочкой.

– Нет... не надо... – прохрипел маг, с ужасом глядя то на Лину, то на Зероса, то на серо-буро-малиновую Филию. – Я всё расскажу!

Рассказ оказался недолгим и по большей части предсказуемым. Они-таки да, хотели вернуть к жизни Древних Драконов – в том же количестве и состоянии, в котором племя пребывало перед началом геноцида. Теоретическая база заключалась в том, что юная жрица – впоследствии, жена этого самого мужика – провела ритуал единения с Эль-сама и якобы выяснила, что та не возражает и даже поспособствует возрождению. Практически же нужна была энергия, и на поиски качественного источника колдуны потратили лет пятнадцать, пока, наконец, жизнь не подкинула им подарок – регулярные визиты Зероса. Поскольку теории за пятнадцать лет они наработали целую библиотеку, то создать механизм для тянутия энергии не составило труда. И вот, когда дело уже почти закончено, вдруг появляется какая-то малолетняя стерва и складывает два и два...

– Э, погоди, а мертвецы-то откуда?

– А, мы хотели на них потренироваться, но получилось паршиво... Чего и ждать, про них-то Повелитель Кошмаров ничего не говорила... А потом оказалось, что мы не знаем, как отменить заклинание, их поднимающее. То есть со смертью мага оно, конечно, отменится, но не умирать же из-за такого! Ну а энергии на это уходит пренебрежимое количество, так что мы решили сначала главное дело доделать, пока есть возможность, а потом уже с мертвецами разбираться. Они же, по сути, ничего плохого не делают...

– А Зерос – делает? – подняла брови Лина.

– В смысле?

– Да вы же вампиры просто! – неожиданно возмутилась Филия. – Вы думаете, вы можете вот так спокойно тянуть из человека силу, совершенно безнаказанно?!

– Из человека? – хором переспросили Лина и маг.

– Филия-тян, ты меня защищаешь? – медовым голосом осведомился мазоку. Драконица зарделась.

– Ты, металлолом, конечно, не заслуживаешь жить на свете, но этим людям всё равно нет прощения за такой поступок!

– Вот это да... – только и смог сказать колдун.

Лина осуждающе покачала головой. Филия всегда останется Филией, что ты с ней ни делай... А вот этот «металлолом»...

– Слушай, Зерос, а ты ведь знал, что они из тебя силу качают, – внезапно сказала она.

Мазоку покосился на неё одним полуоткрытым глазом:

– Я что, на идиота похож? Если б я знал, я бы это немедленно прекратил.

– А как же ты мог не знать? Вот так вот, из тебя, значит, раза три в неделю по нескольку часов подряд гонят энергию, а ты не чувствуешь? Не может быть!

– Может, – пожал плечами Зерос. – У меня её много, что я, на мелочи размениваться буду? К тому же, эти визиты меня и так выматывают, маленькие дети очень утомительны, да ещё эта рептилия...

Филия хлестнула по полу хвостом, но сдержалась.

Колдун меж тем офигел ещё больше.

– Нет, я, конечно, слышал, что вы очень сильный демон, почти равный по силе повелителю, но чтобы даже не чувствовать... Такие объёмы энергии... Так если вам это настолько безразлично, может, вы просто подарите нам ещё немного силы, нам совсем чуть-чуть осталось, правда! И мы бы больше никогда на вас не посягнули...

– Обойдётесь, – отрезал Зерос.

– А сколько вам нужно? – небрежно спросила Лина, чуя заработок.

Маг назвал цифру. Лина покачнулась и чуть не села.

– Это вы называете НЕМНОЖКО?!

– Ну, до сих пор на то, чтобы выкачать столько из э-э... нашего источника, уходило часов восемь-десять. Мы, конечно, не считаем, что это мало, но раз Зерос-сан говорит, что...

– Зерос. Кто из нас сошёл с ума? Это не может быть для тебя немножко.

Мазоку вяло усмехнулся:

– Лина, что ты обо мне знаешь...

– Достаточно! Нет, хватит мне мозги пудрить, это не может быть для тебя незаметно, это... даже для твоей госпожи не может быть незаметно! Если б ты был такой крутой, рядом с тобой стоять было бы невозможно!

– Лина-сан, неужели это правда так много? – удивилась Филия.

– Послушайте, барышни, я так думаю, что господину Металлиуму виднее, – вмешался колдун. Потом повернулся к Зеросу. – И вы даже не представляете, какие перспективы откроются перед вами, если нам удастся оживить Древних Драконов!

– Да, кстати, – заинтересовался мазоку, – а зачем вам их оживлять?

– О, я, увы, не могу вам сказать, я дал клятву молчания, но вон там на полке стоит такой фолиант... Ага, вон тот, в рыжей обложке... это моя монография, там всё изложено. Правда, научным стилем, но вы же наверняка очень образованный э-э... ну-у... в смысле, очень образованный.

Зерос взял указанный том и взвесил в руке.

– Я возьму почитать, – постановил он и монография исчезла – очевидно, в астральный карман.

– Да, конечно... Но я вас уверяю, это что-то необыкновенное... Если бы вы только согласились пожертвовать частицу вашей драгоценной энергии... – залебезил колдун, чувствуя, что рыбка уплывает из сетей, – Мы-то раньше думали, что сегодняшняя финальная выкачка вас просто убьёт, но теперь я понимаю, как мы ошибались, вы, конечно, гораздо могущественнее, чем можно предположить...

У Лины конкретно отвисла челюсть.

... К тому же, так удачно, что с вами этот младенец, единственный живой дракон... Нам в любом случае было нужно что-то от него – лучше всего, капля крови, но и прядь волос сгодится – для катализа, а то, знаете, очень долго ждать придётся, пока...

– Ну хватит, – внезапно резко оборвал его Зерос. – Не получите вы больше ни кусочка ни от Вальтерии, ни от меня. Всё, Лина, пошли отсюда, пусть тут рептилия со своим чувством правосудия разбирается, что делать с этими...

Тут Зерос сказал какое-то слово на своём родном языке. Лина на сей раз его поняла и зарделась, поспешно завешивая лицо волосами: ещё не хватало, чтобы Зерос догадался...

Но мазоку на неё не смотрел, он просто схватил её за украшение на плече и вместе с ней и Валем переместился прочь.

– Эй, Зерос! – возмутилась волшебница, обретя под ногами твёрдую почву. – А как же моё жалованье, надо было замочить этих колдунишек нафиг, да стрясти с мэра за всех мертвецов сразу!

– Лина, умерь свою жадность, – Зерос глянул на неё неожиданно сверху вниз, и она поняла, что он и правда не на шутку рассержен. – Ты прикинь, я тебе каждый месяц буду платить миллион. Тебе скоро воз понадобится, чтобы все эти деньги возить!

– Ага-ага, – Лина сделала пару шагов назад, на всякий случай. – Кто тебя знает, ты существо ненадёжное... Возьмёшь и исчезнешь вдруг. Да и вообще, если ты позволил этим чувакам из тебя так лихо силу качать, может, ты уже давно защищаться не можешь. Вот найдут они тебя и выжмут, как половую тряпку...

Внезапно заскулил Валь.

Лина осторожно подняла взгляд на мазоку и чуть не обожглась, так яростно в нём полыхала злоба.

– Э-эй, аллё, ты чего?! Я вообще пошутила, забудь! – замахала Лина руками, деланно улыбаясь.

– В нашем договоре, кажется, было условие, что ты не будешь меня ни о чём спрашивать, – отчеканил мазоку. – Так вот, он вступает в силу немедленно.

В два шага он очутился прямо перед ней и снова где-то над ней, как будто вдруг вырос на пару метров, всучил ей хнычущего младенца и исчез.

Лина села, где стояла и помотала головой. Покачала ребёнка. Пришла в себя немного, встала и пошла по дороге, на которой они и топтались всё это время, куда глаза глядят.

Ночью ей снилось, что она беременна Вальгаавом, и все сроки уже прошли, а он всё никак не рождается, и вообще он уже слишком большой, так что придётся ложиться под нож... Ещё там была Филия с огромным тесаком, зажмуренными глазами и ядовитой клыкастой улыбочкой. Лина испугалась и убежала, но навстречу ей попался маг, который предложил превратить ребёнка в энергию и выкачать из вены вместе с кровью – «в качестве катализатора». Лина снова бросилась бежать, но тут начались схватки, она упала, а дальше было долго и мучительно, и никто не помогал. Потом она очнулась и увидела себя под большим деревом. Ветка скрипела. На ней висел удавленник. Лина подняла голову, чтобы посмотреть, кто это и, конечно, проснулась. С криком.


	5. Chapter 5

День встреч и предложений.

Как оказалось, Зерос закинул их с Валем в Большой Мир, да ещё и в такие его дебри, где Лина раньше никогда не бывала. Поначалу она разозлилась, но потом решила, что так даже лучше: здесь её никто не знал, по крайней мере, люди не шарахались. Не было здесь и продвинутых колдунов, которые могли бы заметить, что Валь – вовсе не человеческий ребёнок. Так, ходит мамаша с младенцем, небось, родителей навестить в другой город отправилась... Принарядиться, правда, пришлось по восточной моде: никаких плащей с заклёпками и облегающих лосин, а всё больше шаровары (элегантные такие, дамские) и пышные шёлковые топы с бахромой, так выгодно наращивающие то, что *тяжёлый вздох* всё никак не росло естественным образом.

Пустой по утреннему времени обеденный зал таверны наполнялся солнечным светом, запасал его по углам и под столиками, чтобы вечером исподтишка привлекать посетителей невидимым тёплым лучом. Лина сидела, подогнув под себя ноги, на ненормально мягком диванчике, который только чуть-чуть возвышался над полом. Столик перед ней был как раз такой высоты, чтобы Валь, стоя на четвереньках, не мог схватить с него вилку, но и проползти под столом он тоже не мог. Идеальные условия для блюдения младенца, что и говорить. Дверь скрипнула, снаружи повеяло духотой городского дня, которому не терпелось наконец воткнуть солнце точно в середину небосвода – здесь, на востоке, у всех просто ненормальная страсть к симметрии.

– Лина? Это ты? – спросил удивлённый знакомый голос.

Волшебница слегка вздрогнула и чуть не уронила ложку с творожной смесью, которая предназначалась Валю.

– Зел? Вау... Какими судьбами?

Шаман снял с пояса ножны, а с головы капюшон и уселся напротив.

– Да я-то... как обычно. Ты же знаешь. А вот тебя я не ожидал тут встретить. Тем более, с э-э... Ты вместе с Гаури?

– Нет, я сама по себе...

– Так ты с ним тут встречаешься?

– Нет, а что, он тоже тут?

– Ну, мы с ним договаривались тут встретиться.

– А чего это вдруг?

Валь запищал, требуя продолжения кормёжки. Лина спохватилась и зачерпнула ещё творога. Зел не отрывал взгляда от её руки, пока она пропихивала ложку в чересчур подвижный детский рот, а потом салфеткой ликвидировала непролезшее.

– Да ничего, – медленно произнёс он, как под гипнозом, – просто ему вдруг припёрло вытащить Амелию и Сильфиль поразмяться, так что он написал мне, чтобы встретиться... Но он не говорил, что ты тоже будешь...

– А он и не мог знать, – Лина откусила гренку, пользуясь тем, что Валь пока жуёт. – Я и сама не знала, что тут окажусь. Это вообще всё случайность.

– И это – тоже? – Зел тоже взял гренку и указал ею на ребёнка.

– Да это вообще бред сивой кобылы, – отмахнулась своей гренкой волшебница. – До сих пор не понимаю, чем я думала...

Зел шевельнул наростами над левым глазом:

– А э-э... прости за нескромный вопрос... кто обеспечил?

– Ну кто! Кто у нас, кроме Зероса, может такие подарочки подкидывать!

Зел подавился гренкой.

Когда он наконец прокашлялся и вытер слёзы, настал черёд Лины недоумённо таращиться:

– Зел, я знаю, конечно, что он тебя всегда раздражал, но одно его упоминание – не повод, чтобы умереть такой глупой смертью, подавившись гренкой.

– Нет, Лина, – в свою очередь стал оправдываться Зел, – я знаю, конечно, что ты всегда относилась к нему благосклоннее, чем он того заслуживает, но я и представления не имел, что у вас всё могло зайти так далеко...

– Как далеко?

– Вот так далеко! – шаман кивнул на Валя.

Тут до Лины всё-таки дошло, в чём её заподозрили, за что бедный Зел немедленно получил по башке так, что впечатался в стол подбородком.

– Зел, ты идиот! Это же Вальтерия!

– Кто-о?

– Ну, Вальгаав! Перерождённый!

– Э?! То есть это не твой ребёнок?

– Конечно НЕТ!

– А почему он такой рыжий?

– Да хрен его не знает, он же перерождённый!

– А почему он так на Зероса похож?!

– Зел, я тебя щас пришибу нафиг!!!

Шаман снова закашлялся, и кашель постепенно перешёл в смех. Лина тоже улыбнулась, хмыкнула, рассмеялась, а потом и вовсе запрокинула голову и принялась хохотать на всю таверну. Зел, верный своей интраверции, наоборот, согнулся от смеха, уткнув голову в колени.

Наконец пик веселья миновал, и друзья, всё ещё похихикивая и вытирая глаза, продолжили разговор уже спокойно.

– А что, он правда похож на Зероса? – спросила Лина, вставляя Валю очередную ложку творога.

– Да, что-то есть, особенно в профиль...

– Да ты чо, там же ещё никакого профиля ваще нет... Но ты прав, мне тоже иногда кажется, что в них есть что-то общее...

– Вырастет – посмотрим.

– Мы его уже видели выросшим...

– Ах да. Пардон. Как-то в голове не укладывается, что это всё один человек...

– Угу, и хорошо, что не укладывается. У Филии, вон, укладывается, так она с ним даже разговаривать не может. Почему, собсно, его и повесили теперь на меня.

– Кто повесил?

– Да Зерос же!

– И как он тебя на это уговорил?

– Он платит. И нехило так...

– Платит? А ему-то это зачем?

– Врёт, что госпожа велела перетащить Валя на ихненскую сторону. Только по-моему, тогда бы он сам с ним сидел, у него хорошо получается.

– Точно врёт. Зачем Зеллас единственный в природе Древний Дракон? Его же даже не размножишь.

Валь поперхнулся.

– Ну, я и говорю, врёт, – невозмутимо продолжала Лина.

– И ты согласилась, зная, что он врёт?

– Ну, во-первых, он всегда врёт, это не ново. А во-вторых, за такие деньги ты бы и сам согласился.

– Меня деньги не интересуют.

– Ах да, извини.

– А ты не боишься, что это может плохо кончиться?

– Я думаю, что если я очень постараюсь, то это может кончиться не совсем плохо.

Зел некоторое время осмысливал сказанное, потом сделал для себя какой-то внутренний вывод и решительно сменил тему:

– Так ты к нам примкнёшь?

– Конечно! Кстати, за всеми этими выяснениями я совсем забыла сказать, что очень рада тебя видеть.

Зел еле заметно улыбнулся и как будто бы слегка расправил плечи.

– Взаимно. В таком случае, нам стоит постепенно двинуться к центральной площади, Гаури с девушками уже скоро должны там быть.

Они заплатили за завтрак, Лина вдела ноги в расшитые бисером шлёпанцы и извлекла из-под Валя его переноску. Зел нехорошим взглядом наблюдал за процессом, как будто хотел что-то сказать, но не решался. Лина это заметила и заверила его, что она всё-таки не настолько садистка, чтобы навьючивать на него ребёнка.

– Веди к площади, а то я даже не знаю, в какой мы части города, – велела Лина, затягивая ремешки на хитром устройстве, призванном облегчить мамашам нагрузку на спину.

– Как ты умудрилась?

– А я только вчера к ночи досюда дошла, в темноте не поймёшь ничего, да и устала слишком...

– Надо думать, с таким-то грузом... Вот найдём Гаури, перевесишь на него, он будет рад... в отличие от меня.

Они уже вышли на довольно широкую и людную улицу, так что Зел запаковался по самые глаза и приложил все усилия (в том числе и магические), чтобы слиться с пейзажем. Лина представила, что на химеру навьючена цветастая переноска с вопящим младенцем, и прыснула.

Рядом кто-то оглушительно свистнул, заставив её вздрогнуть. Волшебница растерянно оглянулась, ожидая увидеть если не очередного монстра, то во всяком случае какую-нибудь диковенную восточную птицу. Но ничего подобного: свистел продавец мелкой съестной дряни. Забыв о приличной очереди, он перегнулся через прилавок и весело махал Лине рукой. Впрочем, мужчины в очереди тоже повернулись к волшебнице и приветственно скалились, вместо того, чтобы вернуть незадачливого торгаша из мира грёз воплями «нашёл время на девок пялиться!»

Лина слегка порозовела, скроила кривое подобие улыбки и отвернулась.

– Гостеприимно у них тут, – пробормотала она, обращаясь к Зелу (он был где-то рядом, но увидеть его теперь было довольно трудно – магическая маскировка работала исправно).

– Мне так не показалось, – ответил голос Зела откуда-то слева. – Сегодня утром, когда я вошёл в город, жители окраин попытались напасть на меня с садовыми инструментами. Впрочем, мне не привыкать...

– О боже, Зел, надеюсь, ты никого не убил?

Шаман не ответил.

В конце улицы показалась площадь. Народу стало ещё больше, и Лина всё чаще слышала свист и оклики, порой, весьма неприличного характера. Одному особо ретивому юноше, подошедшему слишком близко и протянувшему руку слишком не туда, пришлось даже заехать промеж глаз – в воспитательных целях. Валь вертелся, путался в лямках, махал конечностями и всячески поддерживал странный ажиотаж, который Лина ощущала вокруг своей персоны.

К её облегчению, Гаури с девушками уже ждали в центре площади. Глаза Амелии сияли так, что было видно за пару кварталов...

– А... ой, Лина-сан! Вы тоже здесь! А Зелгадис-сан не говорил, что вы тоже будете! Кстати, вы его не видели?..

– Вон он, – Лина неопредедённо мотнула головой влево, откуда последний раз слышала голос шифрующегося Зела. – Я тут случайно. Гаури, не надо так на меня смотреть, это Вальгаав. Ты помнишь Вальгаава, Гаури?

– Э-э-э, я помню Вальгаава, он хотел упереть мой меч. Но он выглядел не так...

– Ну, а теперь он выглядит так, – отрезала Лина. – А почему – тебе э-э-э... Зерос объяснит!

– Этот странный господин тоже к нам присоединится? – подключилась к разговору Сильфиль. – И откуда взялся этот мальчик?

– Так где же Зелгадис-сан? – Амелия недоумённо оглядывалась, слегка притушив сияние в глазах.

– Так! – Лина решительно прекратила попытки ответить на все вопросы сразу. – Гаури, подержи ребёнка. Все остальные, пойдёмте куда-нибудь, тут жарко, людно и меня все достали!

– Как, уже? – воспротивилась Амелия. – Но как же Зелгадис-сан?..

– Да здесь он! – Лина неглядя протянула руку и ухватила Зела за капюшон. Магия не была рассчитана на двоих, поэтому от прикосновения исчезла, и Зел снова стал виден окружающему миру.

– Куда ты собралась идти? – ворчливо спросил он. – Ты же только что завтракала.

– Когда бы меня это останавливало!

В ближайшем трактире Лина вкратце объяснила всем, почему она оказалась здесь, да ещё и с Валем, несколько раз повторила, что зовут его теперь Вальтерия, и ещё несколько раз – специально для Гаури – что не состоит с этим ребёнком ни в каком родстве. Всё это отняло гораздо больше времени, чем могло бы, поскольку, кажется, всё мужское население города набилось в трактир вслед за Рубаками – посмотреть на прекрасную волшебницу из мира Магического Барьера, не иначе.

– Слушайте, девочки, – тихонько обратилась Лина к Амелии и Сильфиль, – а к вам тоже все местные мужики липнут?

Девочки согласно ответили, что им, конечно, оказывают некоторые знаки внимания, но не больше чем и во всех других городах мира. Да и чего удивляться, что красивым, хорошо одетым девушкам на улицах улыбаются местные парни. Однако вокруг Лины творилось нечто далеко превосходящее разумные пределы...

Во всех четырёх углах небольшого, в сущности, обеденного зала вовсю дрались. Те, кто ухитрился пробраться к столику, избежав драки, строили из себя совсем непонятно что – предлагали Лине цветы, напитки, украшения, заказывали дорогущие блюда, обещали носить на руках, поселить в замке, клялись в вечной любви... короче, вели себя совершенно непристойным образом, и только могучая спина Гаури с не менее могучим мечом удерживали толпу чокнутых мужиков от того, чтобы просто разорвать волшебницу на кусочки.

– Может, у них тут рыжие особенно ценятся? – предположил мечник, чеша в затылке.

Амелия огляделась и возразила:

– Вряд ли, вон там официантка тоже рыжая, но рядом с ней никого нет...

Лина поразмыслила, какие у неё ещё есть выдающиеся внешние данные, но, поймав себя на мысли, что в темноте могла не заметить таблички «Город педофилов», быстро прервала мыслительный процесс. Впрочем, размышляла она в верном направлении: с момента входа в город, она ещё не видела ни одного ребёнка.

По толпе прокатилась новая волна шипения «а ты куда лезешь, скотина?!», но до драки на этот раз не дошло: откуда-то сверху на край стола приземлился Зерос. Как позже выяснилось, он в прямом смысле прошёл по головам.

– Йо-о, Лина-сан! – весело приветствовал он волшебницу, втискиваясь на лавочку между Амелией и Сильфиль. Толпа взревела от такой наглости, несколько человек замахнулись на мерзавца кулаками. Лина с потаённой радостью ждала, что уж сейчас-то ему точно достанется, деваться некуда...

И вдруг в трактире стало пусто. Все люди внезапно куда-то делись, остались только Рубаки, обескураженная официантка и Зерос, который, пока все оглядывались, нашёл не пострадавший в драке стул и придвинул его к рубачьему столику.

«Всё-таки есть что-то в том, чтобы быть мазоку, – подумала Лина. – Ну или в том, чтобы иметь мазоку под рукой...»

– Зерос-сан, – неуверенно произнесла Сильфиль. – А куда делись все эти люди?..

– Не знаю, – философски пожал плечами мазоку. – Я об этом не подумал. Но не дальше, чем за пару сотен миль отсюда, дальше телепортировать напряжно...

Несколько лбов со стуком опустились на столешницу.

– Может, ты хотя бы знаешь, – начала Лина, потирая под банданой, – чего им всем от меня было нужно?

– Ка-ак, Лина-сан, неужели они недостаточно ясно выражались? Им было нужно... – мазоку приготовился загибать пальцы.

– ЗАТКНИСЬ!!! Я имею в виду, почему именно от меня?!

– Хм-м, – Зерос запустил руку в сумку и извлёк потрёпанный путеводитель. – Тэк-с... Ага, вот. В ** году, то бишь, пятнадцать лет назад, в этом городе поднялось восстание против тирании местного правителя, объединившего под своим началом несколько сотен городов в долине реки... так, это неважно, лозунги восстания были... неважно, кровопролитная война... сотни жизней... бла-бла-бла... ага, вот. Одержав победу, тиран, известный своими тайными занятиями чёрной магией – известный тайными! какая прелесть! – э-э-э, где это было, ага, наложил на всех женщин города проклятие бесплодия, и с тех пор здесь не рождалось ни одного ребёнка. Среди мужского населения города объявлена негласная охота – объявлена негласная, да кто это писал?! – охота на приезжих женщин. Ну вот, Лина-сан, теперь понятно, вы же с Валем, то есть для местных очевидна ваша профпригодность... – улыбнулся мазоку.

– А ты чего радуешься?! – вскипела Лина. «За «профпригодность» протом врежу, через стол тянуться лень». – Это ж твой ребёнок!

– Что значит – мой?! – вытаращился на неё Зерос.

– Ну, ты его на меня повесил! Он уж точно больше твой, чем мой!

– Странный у вас разговор получается, – пробормотал Зел. – Может, просто отдать ребёнка Гаури...

– Этому тупому громиле?! – вскинулся Зерос. – Да он ему все кости переломает!

Над Рубаками повисла коллективная капля.

– Неправда, – обиженно протянул Гаури. – Я очень люблю детей...

На сей раз Лина-таки потянулась через стол, сграбастала мазоку за чёлку и окунула головой в кастрюлю со льдом (там раньше ещё бутылка была, но её выпили):

– Охолони чуток, – заботливо посоветовала волшебница. – Ты перегрелся, должно быть. Раньше ты так откровенно только Филии хамил.

Мазоку силился вырваться, но не мог себе позволить роскошь расстаться с парой прядей волос, поскольку они у этих монстров, как известно, тоже часть тела. Наконец Лина ослабила хватку и Зерос по инерции отлетел на середину зала, запутавшись ногой в спинке стула, хлопнулся на зад и злобно уставился на Лину из-под мокрой, торчащей дыбом чёлки. Все заржали. Валь разревелся.

Когда Лина его чуток успокоила («Да ладно тебе, ничего страшного не случилось с твоей любимой нянькой!»), а Зерос демонстративно уселся за другой столик, Амелия внезапно вспомнила о чём говорили до того.

– Послушайте, но ведь это ужасно!

– Что именно?

– Ну, это проклятье. Мы должны помочь им освободиться!

– С чего бы вдруг? Они подняли восстание, их наказали, в чём проблема?

– Но если правитель – тиран, да ещё с такими садистскими замашками, то истинные поборники справедливости обязаны его свергнуть!

– О боже, Амелия, ну вот прям щас мы пойдём свергать какого-то чужого правителя... ещё и колдуна к тому же. Это, знаешь ли, денег стоит. Может, эти ребята просто хотели казну пограбить под видом восстания...

Зел уже вчитался в путеводитель.

– Тут написано, что этот местный «эмир» требовал в полгода по девственнице... Но уж слишком на фольклор похоже.

– Эээ?! – Амелия уже стояла, за неимением лучшего, на барной стойке. – Я, Амелия Вил Тесла Сейруун, Воин Справедливости, не могу допустить такого произвола в дружественной стране...

– Когда успела дружественной-то стать?..

– ...зло должно быть посрамлено! Для Молота Справедливости не существует препятствий! Дрожи, о гнусный...

– Может, сходим к главе города и предложим наняться? – спросил Гаури. Лина зевнула. Ещё не разменянный рубин всё так же приятно оттягивал карман, и лезть на рожон совсем не хотелось. Она покосилась на Зероса. Тот смотрел на неё, но как только их взгляды встретились, поджал губы и сконцентрировал всё своё внимание на помешивании ложечкой в стакане с водой. Лина фыркнула. Ещё обижаться он будет, придурок старый! То есть... Ну да, старый! Вот. Нееет, идти в поводу у мазоку – последнее дело.

– Глава города, скорее всего, ставленник эмира. А главу оппозиции не так-то просто будет найти, – рассуждал Зел.

– Наплевать мне на глав и оппозицию, – скучающим, но достаточно громким голосом сказала Лина. – Мне, великой и гениальной волшебнице Лине Инверс, не нравится в этом городе. Можно было бы, конечно, и сам город разнести, но это вариант для слабаков. Ничто мне не помешает пойти и намылить шею этому эмиру, чтобы другим было неповадно меня злить.

– Нет ничего прекраснее чистой души, готовой на подвиги! – завершила свой монолог Амелия и рухнула-таки со стойки задом кверху.


	6. Chapter 6

День разговоров.

До столицы объединённых эмиратов добираться было несколько дней. Поскольку проклятие, оказывается, распространялось не только на сам город, но и на всю его немаленькую сельскую область, передвигаться решили по ночам. В темноте, как известно, не видно рожи, а тем более пола, что Лине оказалось очень на руку. Случаются моменты в жизни даже Лины Инверс, когда приятнее, чтобы тебя приняли за парня...

Было уже почти светло, когда они устраивались на ночлег на постоялом дворе у большого перекрёстка. Лина, позёвывая, убаюкала Валя (который, впрочем, и сам прекрасно убаюкивался, но надо же хоть притвориться иногда, что деньги отрабатываешь!) и отправилась сполоснуться на ночь. Когда волшебница в клубах пара и махровом халате вышла из ванной, вся такая расслабленная, она чуть не завизжала, увидев склонившуюся над ребёнком чёрную тень. К счастью, у тени был голос, и он был очень знакомым, напевным и иностранным.

– Тьфу ты! Зерос! Я чуть не рехнулась!

Мазоку замолчал и слегка повернул голову.

– Я уже ухожу.

– Да ладно, сиди, просто я не ожидала...

– Конечно ты не ожидала. Ты бы вообще предпочла забыть о моём существовании, не так ли, Лина-сан? Интересно, почему у всех женщин, которые присматривают за Валем, возникает такое резкое отвращение ко мне?

Лина икнула. Мазоку меж тем встал и явно собрался уже улетучиться, хотя почему-то мешкал. Волшебница решила, что этого быка надо брать за рога... ну или за что подвернётся. Демон Демонов был силой усажен обратно на кровать и придавлен коленкой.

– Какое, Даркстар побери, резкое отвращение?! Это ты окунание в кастрюльку так болезненно переживаешь? Какие мы ранимые, тоже мне, мазоку называется! Я ничего не имею против того, чтобы ты навещал Валя, но я не понимаю, зачем было Гаури хамить.

Мазоку старательно смотрел вниз и в сторону.

– А у Филии отвращение к тебе не вдруг возникло, оно всегда было! И вообще, почему я должна объяснять тебе такие вещи? Ты чего, совсем замаразмел на старости лет?

Кажется, Зеросу всё-таки надоело корчить из себя истеричную барышню, во всяком случае, он фыркнул явно в смысле подавливания смеха.

– Лина-сан, вы как всегда неподражаемы в своей тактичности, – промурлыкал он, повернув к ней лицо с сощуренными, как обычно, глазами.

Лину это немного успокоило, и она убрала коленку.

– Ты уже определись всё-таки, ты со мной на ты или на вы... А то что-то каждый день по-разному.

– А как вы сами предпочитаете?

Лина только зевнула.

– Ну вот что, ты можешь сидеть тут сколько влезет, а я на боковую, – и, не снимая халата, великая волшебница вставилась под одеяло. – Только постарайся, чтобы он не скулил, когда ты будешь уходить... Я очень спать хочу.

– Хорошо, – кивнул мазоку. И снова заговорил на своём диковинном певучем языке. Лина даже поразилась, неужели она и правда понимала смысл этой настолько нездешней речи? Может, ей только казалось...

_В давние времена жил-был в Маргилане шах. У него было три сына и одна дочь. Ни у кого не было таких пышных и густых волос, как у царевны. Заплетала она их во много-много косичек, вот почему и прозвали ее ласково Хазор-гейсу – Тысяча косичек._

_Шах очень любил свою дочь, а на сыновей не обращал внимания. Не понравилось это принцам, увезли они однажды тайно свою сестру и продали ее в горах мулле. _

_Девочка быстро подросла, она научилась ездить верхом, стрелять из лука, владеть саблей._

_Скоро Хазор-гейсу стала очень красива. Откроет глаза – и в темной комнате становится светло. А юноши от ее взгляда не могли устоять на ногах._

_Слава о красоте Хазор-гейсу дошла до кашгарского султана._

_- Такой красавицы не хватает в моем гареме, - сказал он и погладил свою седую бороду._

_Недолго думая, приказал султан нагрузить двадцать верблюдов золотом и послал своего первого визиря в горы купить девушку. _

_Приезжает визирь в кишлак, где жила Хазор-гейсу, и смотрит – около одного дома собралось много народу._

_Спрашивает визирь:_

_- Что здесь случилось?_

_А ему отвечают:_

_- У этого муллы дочь-красавица Хазор-гейсу. Вот все и стараются уголком глаза на нее посмотреть, а зайти в дом боятся, потому что от одного взгляда девицы все падают в обморок._

_Визирь пошел к мулле и предложил в уплату за красавицу двадцать вьюков золота._

_Мулла не хотел продавать красавицу Хазор-гейсу ни за какие деньги, потому что уже давно решил жениться на ней сам, хоть и был уже в преклонных годах. _

_Визирь устроил вечером угощение, напоил муллу допьяна и снова начал торговать у него девушку. Ничего больше не соображая, мулла прельстился видом золота и согласился. _

_А это только и нужно было визирю. Ночью посадил он девушку на коня и поскакал через горы и долины._

_Боялась Хазор-гейсу покидать родную страну, но волей-неволей пришлось ей ехать в Кашгар с визирем. _

_Увидел кашгарский султан красавицу, и сразу овладела им безумная страсть. _

_Назначил он день свадьбы, а сам все только и любовался красотой девушки._

_Однажды, незадолго до свадьбы, сидела Хазор-гейсу на золотом айване и печально смотрела на дальние горы. Там была ее родина._

_Грустно было красавице, не хотела она выходить замуж за старика-султана._

_Вдруг смотрит, по улице гарцует всадник на горячем коне. Подъехал он ближе. Видит Хазор-гейсу – едет прекрасный юноша. Взоры юноши и красавицы встретились. Пошатнулся юноша, едва удержался в седле. _

_Но стрела поразила и сердце Хазор-гейсу._

_В волнении убежала девушка в комнату и спросила у своей прислужницы:_

_- Кто этот юноша?_

_Прислужница низко поклонилась и ответила:_

_- Его зовут Шерали, он сын кашгарского султана._

_Затосковала Хазор-гейсу с той поры еще больше, а Шерали с тех пор не появлялся._

_День свадьбы приближался._

_Султан кашгарский спросил однажды:_

_- А где Шерали?_

_Султану ответили, что сын его Шерали очень болен._

_Стал себя бить султан в грудь и плакать._

_Узнала о его горе красавица Хазор-гейсу, пришла на его половину и сказала:_

_- Когда я жила в горах, меня горянки научили собирать разные травы и лечить болезни. Позволь мне, султан, посмотреть твоего сына._

_Султан согласился. Приказал вызвать паланкин, и Хазор-гейсу отнесли во дворец Шерали. _

_Увидел Шерали Хазор-гейсу, и сразу болезнь его как рукой сняло. _

_В тот же день Шерали и Хазор-гейсу договорились бежать._

_Вернулась Хазор-гейсу во дворец, оделась в мужское платье и через калитку дворцового сада выскользнула на улицу. А там ее уже поджидал Шерали с огневыми конями._

_Проснулся утром султан, а ему докладывают – красавица исчезла. Спросил он про Шерали, а ему рассказывают – и сын уехал._

_Послал султан погоню за ними, но степи широки, горы высоки, реки глубоки. Где искать влюбленных?_

_Шерали и Хазор-гейсу скакали на огневых конях днем и ночью, опасаясь погони. _

_Усталые, изнывающие от жажды, они подъехали к колодцу в степи. _

_Ведро у этого колодца было до того большое, что им одним можно было наполнить целый водоем. Вытащить это ведро под силу было только сорока силачам._

_Попробовал Шерали вытянуть из колодца ведро, но не смог. Сил не хватило. Засмеялась Хазор-гейсу и нежной своей ручкой сразу вытащила ведро и наполнила водоем до краев._

_- Недаром я росла в горах, - сказала красавица._

_Стал говорить Шерали ужин, а Хазор-гейсу решила пойти искупаться в водоеме. _

_За беглецами следили сорок разбойников, живших по соседству с колодцем. Удивились они, как это один юноша мог вытащить такое ведро, которое они, сорок человек, с трудом всегда вытаскивали. _

_Но когда Хазор-гейсу стала купаться в водоеме и косички ее рассыпались по белым плечам, разбойники увидели, что это не юноша, а девушка. _

_Атаман влюбился в Хазор-гейсу, позвал десять своих разбойников и приказал:_

_- Поезжайте к колодцу, схватите девушку и привезите ко мне._

_Разбойники подскакали к колодцу и, выхватив мечи, закричали Шерали:_

_- Отдавай красавицу, иначе тебе конец!_

_Перепугался Шерали и говорит девушке:_

_- Что делать? Их десять, а я один. Увы, не лучше ли повиноваться, а то они нас убьют._

_Возмутилась Хазор-гейсу._

_- Встань в сторону, чтобы я тебя не задела мечом, - крикнула девушка, вскочила на коня и с обнаженным мечом кинулась на ошеломленных разбойников._

_Не прошло и минуты, как десять разбойников были перебиты. _

_Остальные разбойники перепугались, сели на коней и поскакали в разные стороны. Увидел атаман, что ему не миновать гибели, нарочно упал с лошади и притворился мертвым. _

_Вернулась Хазор-гейсу к Шерали, улыбнулась ему и сказала:_

_- Недаром я росла в горах._

_Беглецы поехали дальше, а атаман разбойников, крадучись, последовал за ними._

_Скоро Хазор-гейсу и Шерали добрались до одинокой хижины и остановились здесь, чтобы отдохнуть._

_Наступила ночь, и атаман подкрался к хижине. Конь Шерали заржал._

_Атаман испугался и залез на дерево._

_Шерали вышел из хижины, глянул в одну сторону, глянул в другую, никого не увидел, вернулся в хижину и лег спать._

_Тогда разбойник слез с дерева и снова подкрался к двери хижины._

_Опять конь заржал. Шерали вышел во двор и, не увидев никого, начал бить своего коня нагайкой._

_Услышав это, Хазор-гейсу выбежала и говорит:_

_- Зачем ты бьешь коня? У нас в горах так не делают._

_Посмотрела она, куда глядит конь, и видит, что он повернул голову к ближайшему дереву. Хазор-гейсу заметила сидящего в ветвях человека, схватила лук и пустила стрелу. Разбойник упал мертвый._

_Среди ночи прилетел со страшным шумом горный див._

_Проснулась Хазор-гейсу, закричала:_

_- Шерали, помоги!_

_Но Шерали при виде страшного дива упал на землю и начал читать молитву._

_Схватил див красавицу и унес._

_Шерали поднял голову, осмотрелся, но было уже поздно._

_Долго он плакал и наконец пустился в путь._

_Много дней ехал Шерали и добрался до горы, где жил див. Жилище дива было окружено высокой железной стеной без ворот, потому что сам див летал и в воротах не нуждался._

_Перебрался через стену Шерали и попал в сад. Всюду били фонтаны, цвели цветы, на деревьях пели райские птицы._

_Шерали пошел искать Хазор-гейсу и нашел ее спящей в беседке из изумрудов._

_Разбудил он красавицу._

_- Нам нужно торопиться, - сказала она,- сейчас прилетит див и будет тебе, бедненький мой, плохо._

_Перебрались они через стену, сели на коней и поскакали._

_Вдруг загремел гром, прилетел страшный див и начал пускать в беглецов огненные стрелы._

_Испугался Шерали и спрятался за камень. Но Хазор-гейсу не растерялась. Схватила она саблю Шерали, бросилась на горного духа и ударила что было сил. Сразу стало темно, загремел гром, Шерали и Хазор-гейсу упали в обморок._

_Когда они очнулись, было снова светло, а около них стоял прекрасный юноша._

_Поклонился он до земли девушке и сказал:_

_- О красавица, вот уже много лет, как свирепая Алмауз-кампыр заколдовала меня и превратила в страшного дива. Я полюбил тебя с первого взгляда и похитил из хижины. Но увы, в отвратительном облике дива я не смел приблизиться к тебе. Ударом меча ты, красавица, сняла с меня заклятие. Теперь я стал снова человеком. Будь моей женой._

_Опустила стыдливо глаза Хазор-гейсу, зарумянились ее щеки, и протянула она нежную свою руку богатырю-диву._

_Сели они на коней и уехали._

_- А Шерали? – спросите вы._

_Шерали отправился в Кашгар вымаливать прощение у своего папаши-султана._

Несмотря на всю сонливость, глаза упорно не хотели закрываться, так что волшебнице приходилось волей-неволей разглядывать своего работодателя сквозь опущенные ресницы в неверном свете фонарей с перекрёстка.

Зерос как будто бы и впрямь выглядел старше, чем обычно. Вообще Лина уже давно заметила, что внешность этого мазоку иногда меняется. Скажем, когда они вместе путешествовали и во всех населённых пунктах Зерос упорно вывешивал в астрале табличку «я не с вами», его лицо казалось очень заурядным и не привлекающим внимания. В более ответственные моменты жизни – в драке или когда поступала уж очень неожиданная информация – он открывал глаза и внезапно делался страшным, внушающим трепет и в то же время каким-то потусторонним, как призрак или портрет пращура в тёмном холле. Когда он призывал силу мазоку, на это вообще было невозможно смотреть, даже Лину коробило, настолько неприятным становилось его лицо, да и весь силуэт. В разные другие моменты, не поддающиеся однозначной классификации, он становился то симпатичным и внушающим доверие, то красивым и загадочным, то вдруг откуда-то появлялись ироничные морщинки у глаз и губ. При этом собственно черты лица мазоку не менялись. Форма, так сказать, оставалась прежней. Менялось содержание.

«Спать мне пора, – подумала Лина. – А то совсем меня в дебри какие-то занесло. Чего странного в том, что мазоку выглядит нестабильно?»

В принципе, всё логично и объяснимо ситуацией и эмоциональным настроем. Вопрос только, что же это должен быть за настрой, чтобы у Священника-Полководца внезапно отразились на лице все полторы тыщи лет его жизни...

Сказка кончилась. Валь заворочался, чувствуя, что его сейчас бросят на произвол этой страшной крикливой женщины. Зерос прошептал что-то – Лина не расслышала – быстро наклонился к ребёнку, так же быстро отпрянул и исчез. Валь лежал тихо и смирно.

«Усыпил он его, что ли?» – Лина приподнялась на локте и посмотрела на младенца. Его маленькие выразительные глазки блестели в темноте, он тихо агукнул. Лина мысленно пожала плечами, взяла ребёнка за руку и снова легла. Скоро они оба спали.

Лине снилось, что она сидит в дымном людном зале вечернего кабака вместе с Зелом, и они соревнуются, кто больше выпьет. На каменной коже довольно забавно смотрится пьяный румянец, концы чёлки химеры уже не раз окунулись в стакан и теперь поблёскивают бордовым.

– Туда ему и дорога! – Зел делает широкий жест рукой, но задевает край стола и отшибает нафиг крайнюю доску.

Лина, слегка продравшись сквозь дурман, вспоминает, о ком речь.

– Да не, брось, это не мог быть он... У него так не получится, он же этот... – она делает неопределённый жест, к счастью, ничего не задевает.

– Мало ли что... Приспичит – так и это... – Зел оглушает очередной стакан.

– Не может такого быть, говорю тебе!

– Спорим...

– Нивапрос!

Они попытались ударить по рукам, но не попали, зато попали по бутылке, и она улетела куда-то за соседний столик, раздался визг...

Лина проснулась. Валя рядом не было.

Ах, нет, всё нормально – вон же он. Ползает по полу среди разбросанных игрушек. И визжит, очень радостно. Рядом в позе наседки пристроился Зерос, с не менее радостным выражением на лице.

– Ты чё, так и не ушёл вчера, что ли? – удивилась Лина, она же точно помнила, что он ушёл!

– Не, я просто вернулся, – весело ответил мазоку. – И вчера было не вчера, а сегодня утром, засоня-сан!

– Иди нафиг, я всю ночь топала, ты хочешь, чтобы я и днём ещё не спала?

– Ну, я-то не сплю.

– Ну, не на тебя же ориентироваться.

Валь между тем решал очень сложную задачу: он пытался перенести с места на место плюшевого белого волка, но ему для этого не хватало ещё одной конечности, потому что передвигался он на всех четырёх. Наконец ему это-таки удалось, он дополз до Зероса и победоносно ткнул ему в живот оскаленной красной волчьей пастью.

– Валь, ты молодец, конечно, но я просил принести мышку, а ты принёс собачку, – терпеливо и доходчиво проговорил Зерос. – А мышка во-он там лежит. Вон, видишь? Ну давай, малыш, принеси мышку!

– Дрессируешь? – с одобрением спросила Лина. – Закабалить хочешь? Эх, права была Филия, – и волшебница сладко потянулась.

– Ты что-то имеешь против? – немного насторожённо спросил мазоку.

– Да шоооо ты такой дёрганый паааашледнее вреэээмя? – зевнула Лина. – Я токма за. Пусть привыкает старших слушаться, а не только тех, у кого меч длиннее... Да, кстати, Зерос! Ты никогда не пытался покончить жизнь самоубийством?

Мазоку удивлённо рассмеялся:

– Предлагаешь?

– Не, у меня это... корыстный интерес. Мы с Зелом поспорили.

– Замечательно... а если я скажу, что это...

– Не, Зерос, если ты скажешь, что это секрет, то придётся считать, что пытался, а тогда Зел выиграет. Так что... ты же понимаешь... я просто так проигрывать не хочу... – Лина выразительно задвигала бровями.

– Потрясающе. А с чего вообще такой вопрос возник?

– Сны толковали. Так что?

Джуушинкан пересел поудобнее и опёрся спиной на подлокотник кресла.

– Ну, видишь ли, для мазоку это вообще невозможно.

– О? Да? Супер! А почему?

– Э-э... Как бы это в двух словах... Видишь ли, я в своё время написал по этому поводу теоретическую работу в шести томах, я бы принёс тебе её почитать, но она на нашем языке... Хммм... В общем, если совсем в общих чертах, то... Ну, материальными предметами нас не возьмёшь, а энергия вырабатывается пропорционально работоспособности энергетического центра...

– Центра чего?

– Тела. Слушай, тебе сильно надо это объяснение?

– Пожалуй, нет. В любом случае, я выиграла!

– Э-э... не совсем.

– То есть?!

– Ну, ты понимаешь, я же не мог основывать такой монументальный труд на домыслах. Приходилось ставить эксперименты...

– Что, на себе?.. – упавшим голосом спросила Лина.

– Ну, а на ком? Ты думаешь, много желающих?

– Кхм. И много было экспериментов?

– Ты правда хочешь знать?

– ... Нет.

– Я так и думал. У вас, людей, какое-то предвзятое отношение к смерти, чесслово.

– Зато у вас, мазоку, чересчур трезвое, как я погляжу. Нафига тебе вообще сдалось такое исследование?

– Чтобы ты проспорила! – осклабился мазоку. – Да шучу! Просто так, интересно же... А вдруг бы получилось.

Лина поперхнулась.

– А-а... э-э-э... госпожа твоя... ничего по этому поводу не сказала?..

– А ей-то какая разница? Чем бы дитя не тешилось, лишь бы... ну, то есть, и этим тоже. Ну сделала бы нового священника, ей, что ли, трудно?

Лина сглотнула.

– Я, пожалуй, останусь со своей предвзятостью.

Валь наконец приволок заказанную мышку и торжественно продемонстрировал Зеросу. Лина в очередной раз подивилась, до чего невероятно и в то же время гармонично эти двое смотрятся вместе. Она спустила ноги с кровати и поманила Валя к себе. Он послушно подполз. Тогда она протянула к нему руки, оттопырив только указательные пальцы. Моментально поняв, что от него требуется, ребёнок ухватился за пальцы, после чего был поднят над полом.

– Эй, ты что делаешь? – Зерос даже привстал. – Он же упадёт!

– Никуда он не упадёт, мы каждое утро зарядку делаем! – Лина встала, держа пальцы с висящим на них ребёнком на уровне груди. Валь раскачивался и дрыгал ногами, получая, судя по физиономии, от этого процесса невероятный кайф. – Это специальные детские упражнения, – продолжала Лина. – Полезные и развивающие.

Мазоку наблюдал за процессом с тихим ужасом в глазах. Лине стало очень смешно. Она перехватила ребёнка под пузо одной рукой, другой взяла обе его ладошки. Валь опустил голову между руками и принялся пружинить вверх-вниз, сгибая и распрямляя спину. Каждый раз подлетая вверх он весело верещал и косился на Зероса как-то насмешливо, дескать, я ещё и вот так умею, а ты боишься!

– Видишь, сколько счастья? – подмигнула демону Лина.

– Да уж... А это точно не опасно?

– Это даже для человеческого ребёнка не опасно, а Валь гораздо крепче. Госспади, Зерос, у кого из нас ещё предрассудки?! Лови! – она отпустила одну руку, позволяя ребёнку качнуться вперёд, где его молниеносно сгрёб мазоку. Сгрёб и – на всякий случай – посадил на пол. Валь немедленно принялся карабкаться обратно на руки, явно желая продолжения банкета.

– Ну, это насчёт себя я спокоен... Но он же такой... маленький... – неуверенно протянул Демон Демонов.

– С ума сойти, – покачала головой Лина и пошла в ванную одеваться. Уже за дверью она вдруг вспомнила, что хотела спросить у Зероса...

– Эй, кстати о монографиях! Ты прочёл ту байду, которую тебе кладбищенский колдун выдал?

– Да! – послышалось из комнаты. – Это скорее эпическая поэма, псевдомиф какой-то, а не монография.

– Вау... А в чём там фишка?

– Что-то типа что Древние Драконы суть первораса, а потом пришли Золотые и заставили всех всё забыть, а Древних перебили для верности. А если Древних воскресить, то все всё вспомнят, и мир изменится к лучшему. Короче, интерес эта макулатура представляет разве что для сектантов...

– Вот вечно так, – Лина разочарованно хлопнула дверью, выйдя из ванной. – За самые сногсшибательные эпопеи берутся всегда самые левые придурки. И, как ни странно, у них всегда получается...

– Только не на этот раз.

– А почему, собсно? Чё ты вдруг так заупрямился? – Лина села перед зеркалом и принялась расчёсываться. – Тебе от Валя клока волос жалко? Вот у ж в чём недостатка нет, они у него вообще-то чересчур густые для этого возраста. Ты бы мог это использовать, кстати, заставить всех этих Древних работать на тебя, раз уж на них из тебя столько сил выжали...

Зерос вроде бы хотел что-то сказать, потом передумал, потом всё-таки сказал:

– Вальтерия им не сгодится.

– Почему? Потому что он переродился?

– Ну... Просто он не подходит.

– Откуда ты знаешь? Почему не подходит?

– Потому что не получится у них ничего.

В зеркале Лина увидела, что Зерос ссадил ребёнка на кровать, нагнулся к нему, а потом исчез.

– Э!

Она обернулась. Мазоку не было. Валь обречённо вздохнул.

«Так, эти наши… а вот эти Зерос припёр… А, ладно, все на Гаури повешу», ­– Лина пихала игрушки в мешок. Валь как-то стремительно обрастал вещами, хоть правда дом покупай и оседай в нём на ПМЖ.

Развесив на себе сумки, мешки и Валя, Лина вышла из номера, изящно захлопнула дверь бедром, заперла её, держа ключ каким-то странным сочетанием пальцев, и двинулась по коридору к лестнице, как вдруг упёрлась носом в чью-то волосатую грудь.

После жизнеутверждающего разговора с мазоку волшебница была в довольно хорошем настроении, поэтому не поджарила обладателя груди сразу, просто от неожиданности. Нет, он успел её по-отечески обнять одной рукой, запустив ладонь под несколько слоёв ткани, а другой нащупать нежное место со внутренней стороны Лининого изящного бедра; он успел даже сказать что-то Дажедре на ухо. И только потом умер.

Лина молча отряхнула с плеча пепел и продолжила путь к лестнице. На площадке было окно, и свет из него падал в полутёмный коридор, образуя ровный жёлтый квадрат. То есть не совсем ровный. Вот, какая-то тень метнулась из угла в угол, и только тогда контур выровнялся.

«Надо линять отсюда поскорее, – подумала убийца. – Ещё не хватало мне проблем с местной полицией».

Но внизу её уже ждал аппетитный завтрак, ну, или ужин, смотря из чего исходить… В любом случае, вид еды тут же отбил желание что-либо делать быстро. Разве что есть.

Завтракать пришлось под аккомпанемент Амелии, которую уже кто-то завёл, как шарманку, и теперь она, как шарманка же, крутила излюбленную тему.

– Монарх не может быть безответственным, он должен сознавать, какие последствия повлекут за собой его действия! Искусственное сокращение количества подданных – это нонсенс. Демографическая зима не может способствовать благоденствию…

– Амелия, ты всю ночь эту речь сочиняла? – зевнул Зелгадис. – В смысле, весь день?

Но бравая принцесса даже его проигнорировала.

– Монарх существует для счастья подданных, а не подданные для счастья монарха...

– Она репетирует, Зел, – буркнула Лина, жуя. – Послезавтра уже придём в столицу эмиратов. Кстати, мы как, аудиенции будем просить?

– Почему бы и нет... Начать можно и с мирной беседы.

– Хм... Зел, дай угадаю, ты уже прицелился пошарить в эмировой библиотеке, так ведь?

– Лина... Ты такая проницательная, мне даже отвечать незачем! – Зел вынул меч из ножен, хряснул его на стол и принялся демонстративно протирать.

И чего он вечно обижается на такие вопросы?..

Меж тем, Амелия приближалась к кульминации:

– ...и зло не может оставаться безнаказанным, так что, чего бы мне это ни стоило, я, Амелия Вил...

«Да, эмир будет счастлив это всё выслушать... А местные посетители уже счастливы... Кстати...»

– Амелия! По-моему, не стоит орать на каждом углу, как тебя зовут! Или ты хочешь, чтобы эмир встретил нас во всеоружии?

– Но борцы за правое дело не должны скрываться, Лина-сан, – недоумённо откликнулась принцесса, прерывая тираду.

– Да, безусловно, если бы к твоим услугам была Сейруунская армия, – проворчал Зел, скребя каменным ногтем по пятнышку в кровостоке.

– Действительно, Амелия, Сейруун далеко, авторитета тут у него нет... Не станет же Фил затевать войну так далеко от дома по такому дурацкому поводу. А если мы собираемся решать вопрос своими силами, то нам лишняя огласка совершнно ни к чему, – Лина уже разделалась со своими семью порциями и принялась напихивать Валя пресной кашей с фруктами.

– Да, наверно, вы правы... – печально протянула защитница справедливости. – Но это так неприятно...

Сумерки на дороге среди полей – это такая квинтэссенция пространства и времени, ибо и то, и другое ощущается наиболее явно. Солнце садится не куда-нибудь-среди-домов-не-видно, а за горизонт. И чувствуешь, что вот кончается день, этап жизни, эпоха существования мира. Позади тебя пройденный путь, впереди – неизвестность. Здесь все земли и времена сливаются воедино, так что, если птица на фоне заката померещилась вам Древним Драконом – что ж, возможно, это он и был...

– Эй, Лина, а это что там, дракон? Ой, какой странный...

– Гаури, ты идиот! Откуда здесь дра... Ой, и правда...

Дракон был небольшим и очень лохматым. Он спикировал на дорогу прямо перед ними, расстелил крылья и нагнул голову к самой земле, в знак уважения. Наученные разнообразным опытом, Рубаки, как по команде, кивнули в ответ, и продолжили пялиться на это чудо природы с искренним недоумением. Меж тем из драконьей гривы выпутался человек и наглейшим образом спустился прямо по шее и голове раболепного ящера.

– Он ошизел, что ли? – тихо спросила Лина.

– Это так непочтительно... – ещё тише вторила ей Сильфиль.

Человек подошёл к ним поближе и поясно поклонился. Рубаки не шелохнулись.

– Счастлив быть удостоенным чести приветствовать вас, глубокоуважаемые господа. Если вы будете столь любезны и уделите мне чуточку вашего драгоценного внимания...

– Привет, чувак, – невесело оборвала его Лина. – Какого фига ты у дракона по голове ходишь?

Вопрос застал пришельца в категорический расплох. А так же дваплох и триплох. Короче, он сплоховал и забил на свой церемонный стиль:

– А как с него ещё спускаться?

– А какого фига ты вообще на драконе катаешься? Самый крутой, что ли? – Лина чувствовала какую-то нездоровую обиду, как будто он на человеке верхом прикатил, право слово. Впрочем, принайтованный к талии маленький Древний Дракон отчасти объяснял это странное чувство.

– А-а, вы, наверное, иностранцы, – нашёлся неизвестный. – У нас этих драконов давно приручили для перевозок людей и грузов... Они умные, знаете... как лошади.

– А, так он не говорящий, – пробормотал Зел себе под нос. Рубаки дружно выдохнули. Действительно, такой маленький дракон не мог быть Древним. Лина подумала, что есть ещё кое-что, что надо спросить у Зероса, но сейчас это не так важно...

– Ясно. Так какого тебе от нас надо?

– Э-э... Да, так вот. Если вы будете столь любезны и уделите мне чуточку вашего драгоценного внимания, я бы хотел познакомить вас с одним очень хорошим человеком. Если вам не трудно, поднимитесь на борт моего дракона, и мы будем на месте через пару минут. Вы всё равно направляетесь в ту сторону...

– На борт? – хмыкнул Гаури. – А где у дракона борт?

– А что за хороший человек? Чего он хочет?

– О! Он хочет добра и справедливости...

Понятно, что эти слова сработали, как спусковой крючок. На Амелию. Отбрыкаться и не залезть на дракона не смог никто. Правда, даже принцессу несколько смутило то обстоятельство, что незнакомец предложил им завязать глаза, поскольку, как он выразился, «у хороших людей часто много врагов среди плохих людей, так что лучше никому не знать точно, где дом нашего хозяина».

Повязки им (очень вежливо!) позволили снять только уже внутри дома. Так что о самом здании судить было довольно трудно. Внутри всё было из дерева – полы, стены. Коридоры узкие с невысоким потолком, темно, душновато. Видимо, жилище не из богатых, но если владелец скрывается – что ж, вполне подобающее.

Их привели в довольно просторную комнату, тоже полутёмную, окна в ней были плотно завешаны тяжёлыми лиловыми шторами, по углам горели четыре тусклые лампы. Комната, похоже, была предназначена для каких-то собраний: вдоль стен стояли диваны и кресла, в центре – небольшой журнальный столик. У стены напротив двери, в которую вошли Рубаки, сидел человек, вероятно, и бывший хозяином дома. Самым примечательным в его внешности, как показалось Лине, было отсутствие чего-либо примечательного. Средний рост, обыкновенное лицо, короткие волосы неопределённого цвета. Одет он был по-восточному, но тоже как-то «как все». Лина оценила маскировку: запомнить внешность этого человека было просто нереально. Ещё она подумала, что, возможно, ему пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы добиться такой полной невыразительности, и что она сама, Лина, вряд ли смогла бы пожертвовать своей индивидуальностью ради успеха дела. В любом случае, заключила она, этот человек, скорее всего, непрост и неглуп.

– Присаживайтесь, пожалуйста, – сказал непростой человек.

Рубаки расположились на диванах в непринуждённых – в меру воспитанности – позах.

– Я правильно понимаю, что среди вас есть наёмники? – спросил хозяин.

– А может быть, вы сначала представитесь? – предложила Лина, великодушно позволяя Валю играть с её пальцами.

– К сожалению, не могу этого сделать, иначе бы обязательно первым делом представился, – с искренним сожалением в голосе сказал хозяин. – Но вы можете звать меня Доктор.

– А вы врач?

– Ну... в некотором смысле.

Лина быстро глянула на Зела и встретилась с ним взглядом. Химере этот ответ тоже не понравился.

– И чего же вы от нас хотите, господин Доктор?

– Как я уже начал говорить, я так понимаю, что среди вас есть наёмники.

– Понятное дело, – пожал плечами Гаури.

– Можно узнать, кто именно?

Рубаки переглянулись между собой.

– Я и оба парня, – быстро сказала Лина.

– Вы? – «Доктор» удивлённо посмотрел на волшебницу. – А ребёнок...

– Не ваше дело.

– Ну что ж, хорошо... Очень хорошо. Один из моих... друзей видел ваши способности.

– Мда?

– Да, сегодня днём, когда вы... что-то сделали с тем мужчиной в гостинице. Вы ведь убили его каким-то непонятным образом...

– Лина-сан! – возмутилась Амелия. – Вы изменились к худшему за то время, что я вас не видела!

– Прекрати, Амелия. Он бы тебя лапать стал, ты бы его сама пришибла. Так что, Доктор-сан, вы хотите нас нанять?

– Я бы хотел, да, но сперва... А кто остальные две девушки?

– Мико, – отрезала Лина.

– О... Ну что же. Вы, леди... Амелия, кажется? Мой друг слышал вашу прочувствованную речь там же, в гостинице. Похоже, наши с вами взгляды поразительным образом совпадают.

Амелия зарделась, глаза её вспыхнули.

«Ну сейчас начнётся... – подумала Лина. – Погодите-ка! А что если...»

Она переглянулась с Зелом. Да, шаман был того же мнения.

– Так вы тут новую революцию против эмира замышляете? – небрежно спросила Лина.

Таинственный Доктор встал и поясно поклонился:

– Леди, вы чрезвычайно проницательны. Однако давайте без громких слов. Знаете, у стен есть уши, и всё такое...

– Да пожалста. То есть, вы нас нанимаете, чтобы освободить место под большим дядей. Меня интересует ставка и вся возможная информация.

– О, я вижу вы знаете своё дело. В таком случае... во сколько вы оцениваете эту работу?

Амелия со стуком закрыла рот.

Сторговались быстро, хотя Лина старательно затягивала процесс и завышала сумму. Была у неё такая примета: чересчур сговорчивый наниматель – жди непредвиденных осложнений. А с неё хватит и Зероса на ближайшее время. На всякий случай, Лина потребовала задаток в две трети и тут же его забрала.

– Ну а теперь поподробнее, пожалуйста. В чём основная сложность?

– Основная сложность заключается в том, что тиран, по вселенской ошибке унаследовавший эмирскую власть, будучи неправедным и неразборчивым в средствах, заключил сделку с дьяволом.

– Э... Вы хотите сказать, Пакт? Он заключил Пакт?

– Вам, моя проницательная леди, виднее, как это правильно называется, я же только могу сказать, что через этот поистине греховный поступок он получил вечную молодость и сверхъестественные способности. Так что вам следует быть очень осторожными, ибо он способен превращать людей в лёд, а воздух – в огонь...

Лина и Гаури дружно фыркнули, Зел махнул рукой, Амелия и Сильфиль переглянулись и захихикали.

– Я вижу, для вас это не представляет трудности, – с некоторым облегчением сказал Доктор. Похоже, он боялся, что узнав о «сверхъестественных способностях», наёмники тут же откажутся от работы.

– Для общего развития, Доктор-сан... – улыбнулась Лина, – если человек заключает Пакт, то уже неважно, что может человек. Важно, что может другая договаривающаяся сторона.

– Дьявол? – с благоговением в голосе спросил хозяин. – Так вам придётся иметь дело с самим...?

– Не дьявол, а демон, – вздохнула Лина. На Гаури потренируешься – хоть в младших классах преподавай. – Демонов много, и они разные. Одни сильнее, другие слабее. Но я так понимаю, вы не знаете об этом демоне ничего?

– Боюсь, что тут ничем не могу помочь...

– А у эмира в то время, когда он приобрёл свои способности, – включился Зел, – случайно не появлялось каких-нибудь приближённых с периферии? Не возвышался ли при дворе человек, которого раньше никогда не видели?

– Хмм... – Доктор задумался, потирая указательным пальцем нижнюю губу. – Возможно, да... У эмира есть близкий друг на должности Тайного Советника. Его многие не любят, особенно знатные придворные, потому что, говорят, он неблагородного происхождения, но эмир вдруг назначил его на эту должность и всё время держит около себя. Он даже делится с ним наложицами... Так вы думаете, это и есть?..

– Как его зовут?

– М-м... Мейданн. Просто Мейданн, у него только одно имя.

– Похоже. Вы его видели? Что ещё вы о нём знаете?

– Только то, что эмир и правда советуется с ним по всем вопросам... Нет, не видел, но говорят, он нелюдим и разговаривает с людьми издалека, как будто боится подвоха. Это очень унизительно, вы не находите? Как раз в стиле Нечистого.

Лина широко улыбнулась:

– Он не хочет, чтобы его рассматривали. Должно быть, физическое тело не слишком качественное. Что ж, по крайней мере, не хай-левел. Уже приятно.

Часы пробили полночь.

– Что ж, господа, если мы договорились, то не сочтите за грубость мою просьбу надеть повязки... Мой друг доставит вас к самой столице в считанные минуты на своём драконе.


	7. Chapter 7

День неудачных попыток.

Во время полёта все дико замёрзли. Когда они слезли с дракона и получили разрешение снять повязки, сразу стало ясно, почему: падал снег.

Нет, никакой путаницы, середина июля оставалась серединой июля. И вот только что, пару часов назад, был тёплый летний вечер. А теперь заиндевевшие поля белели в темноте от горизонта до горизонта, а звёзды сыпались с неба, медленно кружась, и таяли у самого лица от горячего дыхания.

– Это ещё что такое?! – Лина обалдело оглядывалась по сторонам. – Эй! Куда лето дели?!

Она повернулась к провожатому, который уже забрался на своего ящера. Оба выглядели так же обескуражено.

– Сам удивляюсь, мадам, – ответил мужчина. – У нас снег вообще редко бывает даже зимой, а такое в первый раз вижу... Может, новое проклятье? Ох, вы бы побыстрее с этим делом, мадам...

Дракон взмахнул крыльями, поднимая облака снега вперемешку с водяной пылью – земля ещё не успела остыть, и белые хлопья таяли где-то в метре над дорогой.

– Обалдеть, об-балдеть, – только и смогла сказать Лина. А потом принялась доставать тёплую одежду и кутать в неё себя и Валя.

Спустя некоторое время сквозь бесконечную белую рябь стало видно чёрный силуэт города, раскинувшегося в долинке, вероятно, вдоль реки. Приземистая городская стена – от честных людей – наводила на мысль, что здесь никого не боялись. О том же говорило и отсутствие привратников, да и ворот как таковых.

Компания топала по улицам, где, несмотря на поздний час, были ещё открыты многие лавки и забегаловки, которые здесь носили гордое исконное имя – чайхана. Многочисленные храмы пыжились от холода, как тропические птицы в заполярном зоопарке. Приземистые и надутые дома знатных господ великодушно снисходили широченными лестницами на тротуары, толкаясь боками с себе подобными, так что оставалось неясным, где же обитают остальные классы населения. Хотя, может, небогатые люди тут и не жили вовсе...

Скоро Рубаки уже были перед главными воротами замка. Они решили в любом случае не упускать возможность познакомиться с жертвой в спокойной обстановке прежде чем нападать.

Конечно, следовало бы отложить визит до утра, но Амелия рвалась в бой, размахивая гербом Сейрууна и вещала с локальных возвышенностей, что монарх обязан выслушивать своих подданных в любое время суток. Напоминаний, что никто из компании не является подданным эмира и что этот дядька уже зарекомендовал себя очень неправильным монархом, Амелия просто не слышала... Что ж... Заняться всё равно нечем, а спать пока не хочется.

Короче, Сильфиль с Валем оставили за углом, чтобы не отвечать на лишние вопросы, и вот-таки Рубаки уже перед воротами замка. Задубевшие стражники кутаются в лёгонькие плащи и полностью игнорируют группу тупых иностранцев: ну сколько можно! Раз сказали, не пустим, два сказали, три.... а они всё чего-то просят.

– Ну ладно, – кивнула Лина. – Я понимаю, сейчас неподходящее время. Но вы можете хотя бы сказать, с какого часа можно рассчитывать на аудиенцию? Или, по крайней мере, записаться, очередь занять?

– Да вы совсем лохи, что ли?! – не выдержал один из стражей, помоложе. – Вам всеобщим языком говорят, НЕТ ПРИЁМА! Рехнулись, что ли, совсем у себя за морем? Чтобы Великий Эмир каких-то попрошаек принимал!

– Сам ты попрошайка! – обозлилась Лина. – Мы делегация из Сейрууна, столицы светлой магии!

– Из откуда?!

Амелия молча сунула стражнику под нос свой герб.

Парень секунд десять на него пялился, шевеля губами, потом повернулся и что-то сказал напарнику.

– А пёс их знает, – ответил тот. – Щас скажу позвать начальника...

Он свистнул, из-за внушительного столба замковой ограды возник паренёк. Стражник что-то сказал ему, тот смылся, а вернулся уже с ещё одним человеком в форме.

– Ну что у вас тут? – раздражённо спросил вновь прибывший.

Амелия и ему под нос сунула сейруунский герб:

– Мы – делегация из великой западной державы! Мы просим аудиенции у Эмира!

– Идите нафиг, – отмахнулся человек. – Смастерили себе игрушку и думаете, всё можно? Не знаю никакого сейруна-муйруна. И вообще, не до вас. Тут вон снег среди лета выпал, ещё вы под ногами мешаетесь... Может, это вы наколдовали?

В общем, от замка пришлось уходить побыстрее. Ещё не хватало, чтобы их и правда заподозрили в ворожбе. Столица белой магии, то да сё...

Но далеко они не ушли: осели в какой-то чайхане, чтобы с кайфом и в тепле обругать местную бюрократию.

– Как смеют какие-то стражники так отзываться о моей стране?! – не унималась Амелия. – Да если тут дворцовые служащие так себя ведут, то это просто ужасное государство! Ничего удивительного, если монарх заключает сделку с демоном, вместо того, чтобы подавать гражданам пример своей добродетельностью! Нет, я хочу немедленно видеть этот позор на гордом имени монархии! Я ему объясню, что такое справедливое правление!

– Ну, собственно, почему бы и нет? – сказал Зел, который тоже, похоже, обиделся за Сейруун, хотя ему-то что, казалось бы?..

– Это ты о чём, Зел? – не понял Гаури.

– Я о том, что... ночь, суматоха из-за снега... Можно попробовать пробраться в замок прямо сейчас.

– Хм. Ну, почему нет...

Так что Валя снова погрузили на безответную Сильфиль, а сами пошли к замку кружным путём.

Жрица Цефеида, наоборот, двинулась прочь из центра города, чтобы ждать своих друзей на окраине. Она немного волновалась за них (чтобы Сильфиль да не волновалась?), но ей в принципе нравилось нянчить Валя. Она-то, в отличие от Лины, повидала на своём веку маленьких детей – бездомных и больных или, наоборот, богатых и избалованных – и не могла не поражаться, какой драконыш спокойный. За те несколько дней, что они путешествовали вместе по эмиратам, он ни разу не разревелся. Он не закатывал истерик, когда уставал, а просто тихо засыпал на руках. Он не хныкал, когда хотел есть, а просто выразительно говорил «Ам!», заглядывая в глаза. Вообще, он очень хорошо пользовался интонацией, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание. «Должно быть, драконы как-то по-другому развиваются... Наверно, потому что в яйце долго сидят, – размышляла жрица. – Да, точно, мне кто-то говорил, что детей-вундеркиндов в сейруунских школах обязательно проверяют на расовую принадлежность, потому что драконьи дети всегда обгоняют своих человеческих сверстников. Интересно, значит, драконы намного умнее людей? Странно, судя по тому, что рассказывала Лина-сан, это не так. Хотя ей свойственно иногда преувеличивать свои заслуги и преуменьшать чужие. И всё же... Может, с возрастом выравниваются?»

Она вышла за границу города и, как договаривались, свернула с дороги на пешую тропинку, ведущую в рощицу. В лесу было ещё темнее, потому что весь снег осел на деревьях и почти не попал на землю, да и огни города скрылись из виду. Ухали совы, стучали зубами от холода цикады. Жрице стало совсем не по себе, и она не придумала ничего лучшего, чем запеть себе под нос неровным от ходьбы голосом.

_Скажи мне, гордый рыцарь, куда ты держишь путь?_

_Ведь правды не добиться, а смерть не обмануть._

_За честь и справедливость, за безответный спрос_

_Немало крови лилось, немало лилось слез._

_Камень гранит в поле лежит,_

_Выбрать дорогу камень велит:_

_Кого судьба помилует,_

_Кому поможет щит._

_Вправо пойдешь - шею свернешь,_

_Влево пойдешь - сгубишь коня,_

_Прямо - спасешься сам, но убьешь меня._

_Ни в селах, ни в столице не верят в чудеса,_

_От этой правды, рыцарь, не скроешься в леса._

_Сними же с глаз повязку, брось меч, не мни ковыль._

_Ты сплел из жизни сказку, а мы из сказки - быль._

_Принцессы лыком шиты. Злодеям не до них._

_И коль искать защиты, так от себя самих._

_Ступай же мимо, конный, в том нет твоей вины,_

_Что нам нужны драконы, которым мы верны._

_Камень гранит в поле лежит,_

_Выбрать дорогу камень велит:_

_Кого судьба помилует,_

_Кому поможет щит._

_Вправо пойдешь - шею свернешь,_

_Влево пойдешь - сгубишь коня,_

_Прямо - погибнешь сам, но спасёшь меня._

Она вышла на берег ленивой равнинной речки. За несколько шагов до воды тропинка делала поворот, а чуть дальше было устроено кострище с пентагоном – должно быть, местные подростки или рыбаки посиживают тут вечерами... Только не в такую погоду, конечно. Сильфиль перешагнула через бревно и принялась стряхивать с него тонкий влажный слой снега, как вдруг Валь решил опровергнуть её давешнюю похвалу: завертелся и захныкал, сжав кулачки и пихаясь ногами.

– Что ты, что ты, маленький? Ты есть хочешь? Сейчас, я... – Сильфиль полезла за бутылочкой, но Валь отворачивался и выплёвывал соску. Он брыкался всё активнее и ревел всё громче, жрица испугалась, что их тут кто-нибудь найдёт, заметалась, вертя головой по сторонам и одновременно пытаясь укачать ребёнка, которому приспичило покапризничать в самый неподходящий момент... И замерла. Бревно, с которого она только что стряхивала снег, было костью.

Валь выл в голос.

– Ты... боишься костей? – неуверенно спросила жрица.

Драконыш посмотрел на неё, как на ненормальную, и продолжил выть.

Сильфиль почла за лучшее убраться отсюда и быстро зашагала дальше вдоль реки, но тут прямо в прибрежную осоку рухнуло что-то большое и тяжёлое.

– Ёпт, мокро!!! – заорала Лина, перекрикивая Валя. – Мы что, ещё и в речку вляпались?!

– Лина-сан! – обрадовалась запуганная жрица. – Вы так быстро!

– Ага, если б ещё по своей воле... – очень сердитая Лина выкарабкалась на тропинку. – Мелкий, ну заткнись уже, все свои!

Валь, как ни странно, послушался.

– Что случилось?..

– Что-что... Там магических ловушек нафигачено... Штук десять мы прошли, а потом нас вынесло. Тут ещё сирена, вся стража высыпала... Короче, мы смотались.

– Я надеюсь, они не успели нас рассмотреть, – хмурая Амелия присоединилась к девушкам. На заднем плане происходила какая-то возня: похоже, Зел запутался в волосах Гаури и пытался утонуть.

– Какая разница? Они всё равно решат, что это те же самые, которые просили аудиенции. И будут правы, что самое мерзкое.

– Мда, не надо было сразу туда соваться...

– Блин, Амелия, кто бы говорил! Твоя была идея!!

– Ой, только не ссорьтесь, пожалуйста! – попросила Сильфиль. – А то ребёнок опять расплачется...

– Ничего, он привычный, – Лина вделась в переноску и принялась устаканивать в ней Валя. – А чего он орал-то?

– Не знаю... Я подумала, может, он костей испугался...

Лина замерла.

– Каких костей?

– Да там кострище, а вокруг него вместо брёвен кости, большие такие... Не знаю, чьи. Наверно, тут что-нибудь такое в лесу водится... Вот он и испугался.

– Где?

– Да вон там... Ой, Лина-сан, подождите!

– Куда она? – Гаури с Зелом наконец-то распутались и вылезли из прибрежной грязи, все перемазанные илом и пахнущие соответственно.

– Да вот... Ну, пойдёмте.

Лина уже стояла посреди пентагона. Валь молчал, вцепившись в её плащ.

– Зел, ты видал такое?

Кости и правда впечатляли размером. На каждой могло свободно усесться человек десять.

– Нет...

– А я вот, кажется, видала...

За спиной у Амелии раздался шорох, она резко обернулась, принимая защитную позу. Но это был всего лишь Зерос.

– Йоо, рад вас всех видеть, – протянул мазоку, заложив руку за голову. – Ну как эмир, как ваши масштабные планы, нэ, Лина-сан? Лина-сан? Ой, Матерь-создательница! – это он заметил кости.

– Привет, Зерос, – спокойно сказала волшебница. – Как по-твоему, чьё это хозяйство?

– Ты ещё спрашиваешь? – мазоку криво улыбнулся. – Тут только один вариант.

– Что, опять Древние?..

– Они самые. Ещё бы Вальтерия не переживал...

Зел смерил мазоку неприятным взглядом из-под слоя ила:

– А ты откуда знаешь, следил, что ли?

– Нет, просто... ну, впрочем, это секрет.

Лина покосилась на него через плечо. Ну секрет, так секрет...

– Ты, который тут совершенно секретный... Перенёс бы нас куда-нибудь подальше отсюда, пока стража не добежала. И лучше, чтобы там кормили...

– И тепло было!

– И помыться...

Зерос очень старательно изобразил тяжёлый вздох. Впрочем, у стоящей прямо у него под носом Амелии на голове не колыхнулся ни волосок...

Что ни говорите, мазоку, хоть и вредные, и бестелесные, и вообще фикция мозговой субстанции, но таверны выбирать умеют. Тут и кормили – очень вкусно! – и тепло было – даже жарко! – и помыться можно было ажно в пяти помывочных для каждого пола. С разными ароматическими добавками. Надо ли говорить, что Рубаки не обошли вниманием ничего...

После обильной ванны Лина вернулась в обеденный зал, поскольку водные процедуры чрезвычайно пробуждают аппетит. Зерос в дальнем углу прилежно ворковал над Валем, так что у заспанного хозяина таверны даже слёзы на глаза наворачивались и по усам текли.

– Такая редкость в наши дни, чтобы отец сам с ребёнком сидел, – вздохнул он, выдавая Лине меню. – А то вечно бросают на бабский произвол, а потом удивляются, что из мальчика баба выросла.

Лина подошла к обсуждаемой парочке, едва сдерживаясь от смеха.

– Слышь, Зерос, вон тот дядя говорит, что тебе почаще надо с Валем общаться, а то из него баба вырастет.

– Почему обязательно мне? – пожал плечами мазоку. – В твоём обществе, слава Эль-сама, мужчин хватает.

– Ну, ты же папашка!

– Кхе, Лина, я смотрю, тебе так нравится эта идея...

– Да ладно, это я так, от общей злобности. Тебе рассказали уже? Не вышло у нас нихрена с эмиром...

– Да, госпожа жрица мне поведала. Прискорбно, прискорбно...

– Чем скорбеть, предложил бы лучше что-нибудь, – буркнул Зелгадис, садясь рядом с Линой. Остальные Рубаки тоже расселись вокруг стола.

– А что, кроме меня думать в этом мире никто не умеет? – Зерос величественно прикрыл глаза.

– Кто напрашивается на комплименты, тот напросится на Ра Тилт, – философски-отстранённо изрекла Лина.

– Ладно-ладно, – мазоку заёрзал на месте. – Хотя, по-моему, всё так просто... Если не получается проникнуть во дворец к эмиру, надо ловить его за пределами замка, не так ли?..

– Ага, чудесно, – Лине наконец-то принесли еду и она подобрела. – А теперь ты достанешь очередной путеводитель и расскажешь нам, по каким случаям эмир выбирается из дворца.

– Э-э... секундочку! – Зерос сунул руку в сумку и извлёк новенький глянцевый путеводитель.

– Зерос-сан, – не выдержала Сильфиль, – а где вы их берёте? Неужели в такое время суток книжные работают?

Мазоку посмотрел на неё одним глазом из-за книжки:

– Создаю.

Все подавились.

– То есть вы на самом деле всё это знаете и так? – спросила Амелия.

– Конечно.

– Стоять! – Лина-таки проглотила застрявший в горле кусок. – Как это ты создаёшь, ты же не можешь нихрена создавать!

– Ну почему, иллюзию-то могу.

– Иллюзию? – подозрительно переспросил Зел. – А почему эта иллюзия не исчезает вместе с тобой?

– А мне что, жалко? Пусть существует, пока мне вся сила не понадобится.

Гаури меж тем оказался умнее всех: втихую отобрал у мазоку предмет спора и принялся с интересом листать.

– Ух ты, а картинки ты тоже сам рисуешь? – мечник рассматривал весьма откровенное изображение площадной танцовщицы. – Ну у тебя вкус, я скажу...

БДЫЩ!

Это Лина огрела Гаури миской. Ничего особенного.

– Тема закрыта! – объявила волшебница, испепеляя несчастную книжечку. – Давай своими словами рассказывай!

Зерос печально отмахнулся от пепла, чтобы тот не осел на голову Валю.

– Так неинтересно... В общем, послезавтра у них тут массовый праздник середины лета, будет карнавал-маскарад, шествия по улицам, все дела... Эмира вынесут на почётный круг по городу. Можете попробовать его сп... э-э... стыр... выкрасть во время шествия.

– Но это же будет на глазах у всех! – воскликнула Сильфиль. – Они же заметят!

– Хмм... – протянула Лина. – Можно сделать куклу... Можно даже сделать голема, похожего на этого чувака. Точно. Зерос, с тебя картинка. Сделаем голема и незаметненько подменим. Пусть сидит, веером из окна паланкина помахивает, всё равно это для живого человека скучновато...

– Зато если нас засекут, весь город будет наш, – мрачно заметил Зел. – Да и мазоку-контрактник тоже... Тебе не кажется, что это чересчур опасно?

– Апано! – подтвердил Валь. Зерос аж вздрогнул:

– Яре-яре... Лина, я правильно понимаю, что это первое слово, которое он сказал?

– Э-э... вроде, да. Кхм, прелесть какая... То есть, в смысле, ну подумаешь, засекут – смотаемся. Зерос, ты тут будешь ошиваться? С Валем останешься?

– Пока этому вроде ничего не препятствует, – пожал плечами мазоку. – Я смотрю, он тебе уже в тягость, нэ, Лина-сан?

Валь внезапно изогнулся, протянул ручонки к Лине и позвал:

– Мама!

Теперь уже Лина вздрогнула:

– Да ты чё, офигел, какая я тебе мама?!

– Ага, значит, меня дразнишь, а самой не нравится! – ухмыльнулся Зерос. – А ты, между прочим, на неё похожа!

– На кого?!

– На мать Валя.

– Каким местом?!

– Ну, она тоже была маленькая, тощая и рыжая. И вредная такая же. И не бей меня, Лина, по Валю попадёшь!!!

Лина утёрла каплю.

– Ты её видел, что ли?

– Ну да, – мазоку бездумно отщипнул виноградинку и отправил в рот. – Я в то время как раз среди Древних шпионом работал.

– То есть как? – удивилась Сильфиль. – Они думали, что вы тоже дракон?

– Ага. Ауру, конечно, прятать приходилось, но мне довольно долго верили. Во всяком случае, времени на всё хватило... – мазоку отщипнул ещё одну виноградину. Лина решила, что прятать ауру – очень неприятное занятие, во всяком случае, Зерос говорил об этом как-то неохотно. И зачем вообще говорил?..

– А в дракона тебе превращаться не приходилось?

– Приходилось... Это было самым трудным, создать такое огромное физическое тело, да ещё и управлять им... Но получилось убедительно, – демон как-то невесело улыбнулся.

Лина попыталась себе представить, как должен выглядеть Древний Дракон в исполнении Зероса. Получалось всё как-то курьёзно: то посох из неподходящего места торчит, то острые уши сквозь чёлку, как рога... Потом она, как смогла, представила мать Валя, которая гоняет эту фиолетовую пародию на дракона по окрестностям, размахивая булавой. Не удержалась и прыснула.

– Ну вот что, хватит, а то мне опять бредятина какая-нибудь сниться будет. Зерос, ты мне Валя щас отдашь или потом принесёшь?

– Потом, наверно... Он сейчас не сонный...

Лина только пожала плечами и пошла наверх, в номер. Зерос как-то подозительно старался всегда прощаться со своим драконёнком так, чтобы никто не видел. «Есть ли в этом великий смысл? И такой ли уж великий? И не права ли была Филия?..»


	8. Chapter 8

День межрасовых переговоров.

Подготовились заранее. Для начала отправили Сильфиль (поскольку её не видели у ворот) осмотреть местность и снять на пару дней домик на маршруте шествия. Тем временем, по изображению, предоставленному Зеросом, Лина и Зел сварганили голема и нарядили его в соответствующий рангу костюм. Получилось убедительно – в основном за счёт Зелова художественного дарования. Потом девушки на скорую руку нашили карнавальных костюмов – больше магией, чем иголкой. От них всего-то и требовалось продержаться часок-другой.

Прошло всё на удивление гладко: пока процессия переходила через мост, Зел и Гаури тихонько оглушили двух крайних стражников и заняли их места. Падающие тела стали сигналом для Лины, которая выбралась из-под моста вместе с големом и с помощью парней влезла в паланкин, где усыпила настоящего эмира и с удобством расположила поддельного. Затем все трое со спящим грузом вернулись под мост, где переждали толпу, тянущуюся хвостом за паланкином, и отлевитировали к арендованному заранее домику.

Краденого монарха усадили в кресло, связали заклинанием и разбудили.

Он был очень похож на картинку, которую дал им Зерос. То есть, конечно, это картинка была похожа на правду, но как-то не хочется признавать за мазоку изобразительный талант. Эмир был неопределённо юн, что лишний раз доказывало справедливость слухов о Пакте. У него было подвижное, по-восточному красивое лицо, ухоженные руки. Длинные волосы стянуты узлом на затылке, поверх церемониального костюма минимум украшений и, насколько могла судить Лина, ни одного амулета. Вряд ли этот человек так уж не дорожит собой, скорее он просто привык к безопасности. Да и вообще знает себе цену, и она больше цены на бриллианты в этом сезоне.

Великий Эмир Азеф-о-Накадзин открыл глаза. Он увидел маленькую темноватую комнатку с минимальным набором мебели. Прогнувшиеся потолочные балки, покосившийся дверной косяк, дверь плотно не закрывается... «Боже, неужели я в столице?! Два года уже как велел перестроить все эти хибары...» Вокруг него стояли люди, разряженные для карнавала. Впрочем, двое из них как раз снимали с себя фальшивые костюмы. Фальшивые – потому что использованные не по назначению. Осквернить праздник, как это убого... Конечно, бог, во имя которого собирается шествие – чистая выдумка, но в празднике-то главное единение народа и правителя перед лицом вражеской стихии... Да разве эти варвары способны понять?..

– Здравствуйте, – меланхолично сказал Азеф, выпрямляя спину. – Что вам угодно?

– Вот сразу бы так! – неприятным инфантильным голосом воскликнула девица, сидящая верхом на стуле прямо напротив него. Одета она была по-местному, даже неплохо, но бледная кожа и рыжие волосы выдавали в ней северянку. А может и... кто его знает. – А то всё нет приёма, нет приёма... Могли бы позавчера поговорить с нами на своих условиях. Но раз не захотели – сидите теперь тут, как в коконе!

– Это вы пытались проникнуть во дворец? – спросил Азеф, скорее просто чтобы не молчать. Он-то сразу понял, что попытка была не последней.

– Это мы тут задаём вопросы! – отрезала рыжая. Эмир только пожал плечами, точнее, попытался: всё его тело было как будто связано невидимыми путами. «Среди этих проходимцев есть демон? – подумал Азеф. – Или кто-то такой же, как я?.. В любом случае, плохо. Но мою пропажу скоро заметят, так что Мейданн не заставит себя долго ждать. Интересно, знают ли они о Мейданне...»

Он оглядел своих похитителей. Два парня: один явный северянин, по виду наёмник. Другой стоял сзади, а оборачиваться было трудно. Три девушки: рыжая и две тёмненьких, поприятнее. Одна из них помогала другой выпутаться из карнавального костюма – боже, что за профанация... Хотя малышка ничего. Пожалуй, когда Мейданн их повяжет, эмир возьмёт её наложницей. Такие неуклюжие простолюдинки бывают дивно хороши...

Принцесса Сейруунская, наконец избавившись от надоевшей тряпки и заметив на себе пристальный взгляд пленника, слегка порозовела. Эмир дёрнул губой и отвел взгляд: румянец на бледной коже наводил на мысли о неизлечимых болезнях и мгновенно избавлял от похотливых мыслей.

– Ну так, поведай же нам что-нибудь, – продолжила рыжая фальшиво-ласковым тоном, – о Городе Проклятых Жён.

– Что именно вам о нём рассказать?

– Например, не хочешь ли ты снять проклятье нафиг.

Азеф скривился. «Неужели это рецидив восстания? Уж казалось бы, могли бы учиться на таких ошибках... Ладно, потянем время».

– Я, может быть, и хотел бы, но условие-то никто не выполнил. Не буду же я прощать виноватых поперёк их собственного желания.

– Мда, и какое же было условие? В год по девственнице?

Эмир озабоченно нахмурился. «Они что, принимают эти слухи за чистую монету? Как некстати. Наёмники, которым не объяснили, в чём дело? Впрочем, зачем кто-то станет объяснять наёмникам...»

– Вы северяне?

– Отвечай на вопрос.

– Если вы с севера, то неудивительно, что до вас доходят только слухи.

– Мы с запада. Так что там за условие?

«Ой, как плохо... Если верить Мейданну – а кому и верить, как не ему – запад кишмя кишит демонами. И среди них много его врагов. А вдруг меня похитили только для приманки? Вдруг на самом деле они пришли за ним? Не получится ли, что я его подставил...»

– Послушайте, господа. Вы – иностранные наёмники. Какое вам дело до наших междоусобиц? Вас наняли убить меня – убивайте, к чему разговоры?

Рыжая хмыкнула, ни капли не впечатлившись речью.

– Как это, интересно, мы тебя убьём, если ты заключил Пакт? Или ты нам расскажешь, где Камень лежит?

– А зачем тогда было красть меня и вносить панику в ряды моих подданных, если вы знали, что убить меня не выйдет? – Азеф начинал злиться. Такой осведомлённости о Пакте он не ожидал. «Похоже, они и правда пришли за Мейданном. А я даже не могу его предупредить...»

Слева от него раздался до боли знакомый шелестящий звук. Эмир вздрогнул и дёрнулся в ту сторону, едва не повалив кресло, но холодная и тяжёлая, как камень, рука удержала его за плечо. Азеф вздрогнул ещё раз и обернулся посмотреть, кто его схватил. Это надолго лишило его дара речи и способности двигаться. Нет, конечно, Мейданн говорил, что среди демонов есть настоящие чудовища, но вот так вблизи...

Меж тем, внимание Рубак полностью обратилось к мазоку.

Он был довольно высоким, почти с Гаури ростом. Хотя, может быть, роста ему зрительно прибавляла ненормальная, дистрофическая худоба. Невнятная длинная одежда мешком обвисала с тощих плеч, руки болтались в узких рукавах. В дополнение к исключительно нескладной фигуре прилагалось открытое лицо с большими прозрачными глазами. Выражение на лице было слегка удивлённое и какое-то пустое.

– Лина Инверс! – сказал он громко, но без интонации. – Я отомщу тебе.

...

– Не, парень. Давай ты выйдешь и войдёшь с какой-нибудь другой фразой.

– Лина Инверс! Готовься к смерти!

– Нет, давай как-нибудь совсем по-другому.

– Лина Инверс! ...

– А без Лины Инверс можно?!

– Лучше проси прощения, ибо воистину... тебе не уйти!

...

Повисла напряжённая тишина. Рубаки слаженно обтекали.

«Приехали, – подумала Лина. – Скоро они за мной начнут табунами гоняться. Надеюсь, вы не хотите сказать, что это была такая мега-сложная многоходовка, чтобы застать меня врасплох? И в чём подвох?..»

– Ано нээ... – начала она, но тут её перебил пришедший в себя после зрительного контакта с Зелом эмир:

– А ты ещё кто?!

Рубаки вытаращились на эмира: он, в свою очередь, уставился на только что появившееся чучело. Чучело не обращало на него никакого внимания, а всё так же удивлённо-отсутствующе пялилось на Лину.

Лина упала со стула.

Впрочем, она тут же всочила и затараторила:

– Эй-эй-эй! Алё-алё-алё!! Вы что, ребята, хотите сказать, что не знаете друг друга?! Сколько мазоку может быть в одном отдельно взятом городе?! Ты, как тебя, эмир который, харош прикидываться валенком!..

– Чем?..

– Ну, он ведь тот чувак, с которым ты Пакт заключал, правда же?

– Я впервые вижу это... существо.

– Лина Инверс, я пришёл воздать тебе по заслугам!

– Прежде чем тронуть Лину, ты отведаешь моего меча!

– Иди ты в баню! Я не собираюсь драться с мазоку, если мне за это не платят! Меня интересует проклятье и как оно снимается!

– Я не собираюсь снимать проклятье, эти люди заслужили то, что они имеют.

– Лина Инверс, твоя удача кончилась.

– ВАААААААААААА!!!!!!!!!! – взвыла Лина, зажимая уши. – Я ничего не понимааааааю!!!!!

В этот момент воздух второй раз за минуту сгустился с характерным шелестом, и по правую сторону от эмира возник ещё один мазоку. Этот больше походил на живого человека, хотя в его чертах и была некая расплывчатость, но, по крайней мере, выражение лица у него было соответствующим ситуации – серьёзное и сосредоточенное. Эмир вздрогнул в третий раз и бросил на нового гостя злобно-отчаянный взгляд.

«Враг?!» – быстро подумала Лина, теряя всяческое понимание ситуации.

– Извини, Азеф, – по-своему истолковал мазоку взгляд эмира. – Эти люди делают хороших кукол. Я только сейчас заметил, что тебя подменили.

– Лина Инверс, я убью тебя, – снова подало голос «чучело».

– Да ладно вам, юноша, – неожиданно сказал второй мазоку, с которым, очевидно, и заключил Пакт эмир. – Если это и правда Лина Инверс, вы с ней ничего не сможете сделать.

– ЗАТКНУЛИСЬ ВСЕ!!! – заорала Лина, расшибая стул об пол, так что щепки брызнули во все стороны. – Да, я Лина Инверс! А теперь пусть кто-нибудь один мне объяснит, что тут происходит, Даркстар вас всех выдери!!!

В повисшей после этого ноющей тишине кто-то агукнул. Лина повернулась, как деревянная, и увидела Сильфиль с Валем на руках.

– Валь? А почему... Зерос!

Третий мазоку на десяти метрах жилплощади, Зерос приветливо помахал рукой из-за плеча Амелии.

– Тыыыыы какого Шабранигдо тут делаешь? – взвыла Лина.

– Гомэн, Лина-сан, я не удержался... У вас тут что-то такое интересное творится!

Лина с обречённым вздохом опустилась на пол.

– Лина Инверс, тебе не жить, – механически проговорило чучело.

– Да, я уже поняла, – поддакнула Лина, не сводя невидящего взгляда с парочки мазоку-эмир. Впрочем, взгляд быстро сделался видящим: мазоку потерял изрядную долю уверенности в себе, заметив Зероса, а эмир Азеф очень искусно мимически изображал, что надо брать руки в ноги и драпать отсюда на всех парах.

– Здравствуй, Зерос, – спокойно сказал эмирский приближённый.

– Привет, Мейданн. Давненько, давненько, – улыбнулся Джуушинкан.

– Можно узнать, по чью ты тут душу?

– Говорю же, из чистого любопытства.

– Мимо пролетал?

– В точку.

– И всё-таки?

– У тебя проблемы?

– Я просто хочу знать, что происходит.

– Я тоже! – подала голос с пола отчаявшаяся Лина.

– Лина Инверс, я тебя предупредил! – веско заявило чучело.

– Мальчик, уйди, – отмахнулся Зерос. – А что ты хочешь знать, Лина?

Лина собралась с духом встала и сложила руки на груди.

– Во-первых. Ты, Мейданн, ты заключил Пакт с этим эмиром. Так?

– Моего друга зовут Азеф, Лина-доно.

– Ты влип в Пакт? – неожиданно встрял Зерос. – Кто бы мог подумать! С твоими-то убеждениями!

– Каждый марает своё имя по-своему, Джуушинкан, и не тебе об этом судить.

– Это намёк?

– Если есть на что намекать – то да.

– А, так ты бьёшь наугад? Как же ты опустился за эти... сколько лет?

– Сколько бы ни было, а ты опустился раньше.

– Неужели? И что же я сделал такого низкого в твоём понимании?

– Не поверю, что ты забыл тех Золотых Драконов... Да тебе же их наверняка поминают при каждом удобном случае!

– Яре-яре, у Марю-о-сама всегда были странные идеи, но я не знал, что он между делом прививал своим подданным братскую любовь к драконам!

– Идеи Марю-о-сама тут ни при чём, а любовь к драконам – это по твоей части, ты же знал пророчество, как всегда?

– Ну вот что! – вмешалась Лина. – Только мазочьей драки тут не хватало! Идите нафиг отношения выяснять, вас сюда никто не звал, ни одного!

– Сударыня, вы слишком высокого мнения о вашем покорном слуге, – расплылся в улыбке Мейданн. – Я не того ранга, чтобы драться с Джуушинканом.

– Что ты, Лина, – вторил ему Зерос. – Это просто дружеская болтовня.

– Я разделаюсь с тобой, Лина Инверс! – включился забытый было дистрофик.

– Мальчик, а ты чей будешь? – ласково осведомился Зерос.

– Я служу Мэй-о-сама... служил. И я должен отомстить...

– Не должен, – перебил его Зерос. – Твоего Повелителя нет в живых, так что ты должен слушаться любого старшего по званию. Так вот, я тебе говорю, не вмешивайся, когда взрослые разговаривают, а то и испепелить могут ненароком.

– Хорошо, господин, – так же невыразительно, как всегда, ответил «мальчик».

– ПОВТОРЯЮ! – Лина ставила рекорды громкости. – Я хочу знать, какого Даркстара вы двое прокляли этих несчастных баб?!

– Вот именно! – внезапно встряла Амелия. – Монарх должен быть гарантом благополучия своих подданных, а не разрушать их семейное и личное счастье при помощи тёмных сил мира! Светлые устремления и взаимопонимание людей невозможны в обществе, над которым довлеет тирания противозакония!

Зел закрыл лицо руками и тихо застонал. Лина просто обречённо ждала, когда принцесса выговорится. Азеф и Мейданн с одинаковым любопытством смотрели на Амелию, как на диковинку вроде механического соловья.

– В нашем прекрасном мире нет места злу и порабощению! – распалялась Амелия. Дистрофичный мазоку пошатнулся и схватился за стенку каким-то неестественным кукольным движением. – Только искренняя любовь монарха может способствовать благоденствию страны... – тут уже Мейданн малость спал с лица. – И только тогда глас народа станет счастливо восхвалять справедливого... а! ы! – это Зерос подкрался к Амелии сзади и аккуратно зажал ей рот:

– Вы прослушали обращение крон-принцессы Сейруунской. Пожалуй, стоит сделать небольшой перерыв.

Мейданн закашлялся.

– Я в десятый раз спрашиваю, – проныла Лина, – что вам этот город такого плохого сделал?..

Эмир вернул себе спокойный и величественный вид, насколько это ему удалось в связанном положении:

– Так я всё же не понимаю, если вас наняли не убить меня, то что?..

– Вообще-то наняли нас именно тебя убить, – сказал Зелгадис. – Другой вопрос, что для этого сначала надо убить твоего мазоку.

Мейданн быстро посмотрел на Зероса. Тот пожал плечами.

– Да подожди ты, Зел! Убить-убить... я ещё не решила!

– Но аванс уже взяла.

– Ну и что! Подумаешь, аванс! Не на крови же поклялась! Я хочу сначала выяснить, кто прав.

– М-м! – согласно промычала Амелия Зеросу в перчатку.

– Ну так я слушаю! – Лина снова повернулась к правящей верхушке.

Эмир и мазоку переглянулись. Эмир со вздохом кивнул.

– Мы заключили Пакт около пятидесяти лет назад, – начал Мейданн. – После этого, когда слава о магических способностях Азефа распространилась по городам, многие автономии захотели присоединиться к нашей державе, поскольку решили, что на эмира снизошёл божественный дар... или что-то в таком роде, – мазоку усмехнулся. – Многие присоединялись по собственной инициативе, другие после предложения с нашей стороны. Было несколько военных походов, и все увенчались успехом почти без кровопролитья...

– И тебя это устраивало? – недоверчиво приподнял бровь Зерос.

– На тот момент меня устраивало вообще всё, потому что я как раз ушёл от Марю-о-сама, ибо это было невыносимо и унизительно. А жить, как перекати-поле... в общем, ты понимаешь.

Зерос склонил голову, как бы говоря: «ну ладно, на первый раз отмазка проканала».

– Город Семи Рос, – продолжал Мейданн, – который теперь называют Городом Проклятых Жён, был довольно крупной и процветающей провинцией, поэтому когда он присоединился к нам, это казалось, ну, своего рода достижением. И в знак скрепления союза Азеф отдал одну из своих дочерей в жёны семиросскому правителю.

Мазоку быстро глянул на эмира, тот угрюмо смотрел в пол. Лина с некоторым напряжением напомнила себе, что этому человеку в кресле не двадцать, а как минимум семьдесят лет.

– Однако через два года девушка погибла при очень неприятных обстоятельствах...

Эмир шевельнулся:

– Он забил её насмерть. За измену.

Повисла напряжённая тишина. Амелия вырвалась из рук мазоку и тихий шорох её одежды показался очень громким звуком. Лина украдкой подняла взгляд на самого Зероса: он смотрел в пол с таким же отрешённым выражением, как эмир.

Мейданн продолжил, чуть тише:

– Азеф приказал забрать всех тринадцать сестёр семиросского правителя – не хочу называть его по имени – и объявить в городе, что их сожгли на костре. На самом деле девушки стали рабынями и выполняют чёрную работу во дворце. Но жители Семи Рос не сочли... кхм, замену эквивалентной и подняли бунт. За что и были прокляты.

Все помолчали ещё некоторое время. Потом Лина вспомнила:

– А что было за условие? Ты сказал, что снял бы проклятие, если бы они выполнили условие...

– Условие было простое, – немного оживился Азеф. – Я всего лишь хотел, чтобы горожане признали вину своего правителя и мою правоту. Но они отказываются, до сих пор. Хотя за это время там у власти целое поколение сменилось.

Лина молчала. История получалась кошмарная, как ни поверни, а её собственная роль в этом...

– А почему, собственно, мы должны вам верить? – холодно спросил Зел. Вот уж кого никакой трагедией не прошибёшь. Лина даже как-то обрадовалась свежей и здравой оценке. Очень хотелось всё упростить...

– Действительно, откуда мы знаем, что вы всё это не придумали, чтобы нас разжалобить? – она внимательно посмотрела на столичную парочку. Мейданн, до сих пор сохранявший нейтральное выражение лица, вдруг поднял умоляющий взгляд на Зероса. Тот скривился и вздохнул:

– Видишь ли, Лина-сан... Этот парень в принципе не может врать.

– То есть?

– Ну, у Гаава процесс ухода в отступники был долгим и поэтапным... вот на каком-то этапе он и создал целое поколение слуг, неспособных врать. Ему, дескать, надоело пресловутое мазочье лицемерие. Так вот, Мейданн как раз из этой партии. Если он рассказывает о том, что видел своими глазами, то это факт.

Обсуждаемый мазоку еле заметно кивнул в знак благодарности.

– А почему, собственно, – не сдавался Зел, – мы должны верить тебе, Зерос? У тебя со враньём проблем никогда не было. Может, вы сговорились?

– Хм. Ну уж это на ваше усмотрение, – весело ухмыльнулся Демон Демонов. – Все островитяне – лжецы, нэ?

Лина возвела очи горе:

– Ну почему всё вечно упирается в то, что надо кому-то поверить или не поверить?!

– Ты ещё спроси, почему этим кем-то вечно оказывается Зерос, – проворчал Зел.

Амелия издала тихое бульканье – это её снова поймали и заткнули перчаткой.

– Ам! – сказал Валь.

В животе заурчало.

Между тем, Мейданн склонился к эмиру, и они начали что-то шёпотом обсуждать, волшебница пару раз расслышала своё имя.

– Ну вот что! Дайте мне подумать спокойно пять минут!

Все замолчали и уставились на неё.

Лина снова села на пол и опустила голову между колен. Надо было что-то решать. «В принципе, оба варианта равновероятны. Конечно, чувствовать себя дурой не хочется. Но лучше почувствовать себя дурой и исправиться, чем гнуть свою линию до конца, просто потому что отступаться западло. Если взвесить здраво, обе версии примерно одинаково слезливые, только в одном случае пострадал народ, а в другом всего один человек. А ещё Азеф гораздо приятнее, чем этот сомнительный «Доктор». Да и Мейданн тоже, тем более для мазоку... А если в этом и подвох? Ну хорошо, а какая выгода Зеросу с того, что Мейданну поверят? Неясно. Но если они сговорились заранее, то зачем было всё так усложнять, ведь именно от Зероса, из его дурацкого путеводителя, впервые стало известно о проклятии. К тому же что-то мешает поверить, что Зерос и Мейданн сговорились... А! Вот оно! Уж очень они спорили... ненаигранно. И если я не ошибаюсь, Мейданн почти в открытую сказал, что у Зероса была связь с... ну, видимо, с матерью Валя. Значит, я всё-таки права... Но если бы этот спор был всего лишь постановкой, то Мейданн не стал бы припоминать такое, ведь Зерос, как мне кажется, очень нервно относится к теме Валя вообще. Кстати, появившись здесь, он тут же отдал Валя Сильфиль, чтобы, очевидно, именно Мейданн не увидел его с ребёнком на руках. Потому что от кого тут ещё шифроваться? Короче, понятно».

Эмир почувствовал, что невидимые путы спали. Он расправил плечи и размял затёкшие пальцы. Рубаки с недоумением уставились на Лину.

– Польщён доверием, Лина-сан! – Зерос, кажется, веселился вовсю.

– А я вот не польщена тем, что ты меня по-прежнему считаешь полной дурой, не способной сложить два и два, – вздохнула Лина. – В наказание отыщешь мне этого главаря повстанцев, который нас, кхм, нанял.

Глаза Мейданна внезапно стали абсолютно круглыми: «В наказание?! – прошептал он. – Яре-яре!»

– Может, ещё расскажешь, какие именно два и два ты так часто складываешь? – нарочито обиженным голосом сказал Зерос.

– Запросто, только сначала я пойду обедать. Это будет половина моральной компенсации. А потом я пойду найду «Доктора» и вставлю ему...

Эмир зажал уши: ему давно уже не доставляло удовольствие выучивать новые ругательства.

– А с этими что делать будем? – спросил Гаури, кивнув на эмира и двоих мазоку.

– Да ничего... отпустим.

– И тут они нас упекут в тюрьму за нападение, – необходимость поверить Зеросу надолго привела Зела в плохое настроение, так что он теперь собирался истекать ядом до вечера, а Зерос так же до вечера собирался этим наслаждаться. – Ты им ещё название трактира скажи, дескать, берите нас сытыми и тёпленькими.

– Хорошо, Зел, ты что предлагаешь? – в животе урчало всё сильнее.

Меж тем Мейданн склонился к своему шефу:

– Я бы сказал, что сейчас самое время нам исчезнуть.

– Исчезать надо было раньше, а сейчас надо пользоваться ситуацией, – хмыкнул Азеф. – Я так понял, ты что-то знаешь об этой девчонке?

– Не много, но это она убила моего Повелителя.

– Серьёзно?!

– Да. К тому же, кажется, она считает, что может приказывать Зеросу, а про него я тебе рассказывал... Можно узнать, как именно ты хочешь воспользоваться этой ситуацией?

– Ну... если она убивает за деньги, то почему бы не дать ей денег больше, чем дали за меня, да предложить заняться этим Доктором. Мы ведь не в первый раз о нём слышим. К тому же где гарантия, что он не выдумает историю, больше похожую на правду, чем сама правда?

Пока они вполголоса обсуждали план дальнейших мероприятий, среди Рубак наметился раскол.

– Зел, ну ё, ну возьми с них страшную клятву, что они нам ничего не сделают, и пошли уже жрать!

– Ага, и поверить мазочьей клятве? Ты меня за идиота принимаешь?

– Но Зелгадис-сан, – это робкий голосок Сильфиль, – а что вы предлагаете, убить их за просто так?

– Это несправедливо, Зелгадис-сан, они нам ничего плохого не сделали!

– ПОКА не сделали.

– Правильно, Зел-кун, – Зерос завис в расслабленной позе в паре метров над полом, – осторожность превыше всего. Только чего мелочиться, можно и весь город единым духом смахнуть, а потом в библиотеку, в библиотеку!

– ТЫ! – на этом месте перебранка перешла в потасовку.

– Ну вы, двое! Прекратить немедленно! – Лина принялась расталкивать сцепившихся химеру и мазоку. Точнее, отталкивать химеру от мазоку. – Зерос, прах побери, хватит нас ссорить, мы и без тебя справимся! Катись отсюда вообще!

– Я катись? Значит, Зелгадис на меня нападает, а я виноват? Это почему же?

– Потому что ты и так во всём виноват, тебе не привыкать!

– Да? Прекрасно!

Одним мазоку в комнате стало меньше. Лина вздохнула с облегчением. Теперь осталось только убедить Зела, что...

– Простите, Лина-доно, может быть, вы уделите нам ещё немного внимания? – это Мейданн. Лина сначала подскочила и обернулась, и только потом поняла, что мазоку стоит перед ней, а не сзади, и на довольно приличном расстоянии. Обычно Зерос начинает разговор где-то над плечом, чтобы напугать. Уже рефлекс на него.

– Ну... уделяю.

– Мы тут посовещались и... Как я понимаю, вы теперь резко отрицательно настроены против человека, который вас нанял, чтобы убить Азефа. Значит, в наших общих интересах его найти и... обезвредить. Не правда ли?

– И вы хотите знать, сколько он мне заплатил, чтобы заплатить вдвое больше?

– Почему бы и нет? Мне кажется, это будет выгодно обеим сторонам...

Лина хотела было гордо заявить, что не работает на мазоку, но агуканье Валя напомнило ей, что это уже не так. Конечно, одно дело сидеть с ребёнком, и совсем другое – заказное убийство, но всё равно принцип-то уже нарушен. Она задумалась. Зел презрительно фыркнул и вышел из хижины, хлопнув дверью. Амелия сорвалась за ним.

«Вот так вот, значит. Подразумевается, что верного решения я принять не могу вообще. Ну и ладно, ну и подавись!»

– Давайте. Всё, что хотите. Я пол-лностью в вашем распоряжении, господа. Только сначала – ОБЕДАТЬ.

Оставшихся троих Рубак расположили на дворцовой кухне, сами же власть имущие отправились улаживать панику по поводу исчезновения правителя. Впрочем, как выяснилось, голем настолько хорошо исполнял свои обязанности, что если б не мазоку, никто бы ещё долго ничего не заметил.

После убойного обеда (основные-то пожирательные силы остались в сборе) Лина смогла наконец оценивать окружающие объекты не только с точки зрения «съедобно-несъедобно» и внимательно рассмотрела Мейданна. Насколько это было возможно, потому что лицо его, кажется, вообще не имело постоянных очертаний, да ещё и было наполовину скрыто волосами. Больше всего он походил на прошлогодний стог сена – эдакая лохматая желтовато-серая копна непонятно чего. Вот уж Гаав постарался... Впрочем, мазоку среднего ранга даже с таким условным телом управляться трудно, полноценное бы отобрало вообще все силы. Зерос – и тот перчатки носит не снимая, экономит на внешнем виде рук...

На шее у Мейданна болталась здоровенная золотая блямба, похожая на герб Сейрууна, которым Амелия пыталась вразумить стражников, только круглая. На ней были изображены глаза на фоне солнца, очевидно, местная символика власти. Повыше блямбы сквозь тонкий орнажевый шёлк, в который здесь было принято одеваться высшему сословию, проступал контур чего-то маленького и круглого. Лина мысленно ухмыльнулась и бросила, якобы между делом:

– Я что-то подзабыла, разве мазоку обязательно носить Пактовый камень на себе?

Судя по тому, как Мейданн подобрался, она правильно угадала, что он там прячет.

– Нет, но обычно так безопаснее... Мало кто может похвастаться осведомлённостью и проницательностью, сравнимой с вашей, Лина-доно.

Волшебница хотела уже сказать что-то насчёт слишком очевидной лести, но тут вспомнила, что этот чувак не может врать, и зарделась.

– Так что там с этим «Доктором»? – спросил эмир, который, похоже, успел вымыться и переодеться. – На что он хотя бы похож?

– А что вы о нём уже знаете?

– Ну, вы не первые, кого он нанял, чтобы меня достать, – размеренно произнёс Азеф. – Но остальные так далеко не заходили. Впрочем, они все были какие-то одержимые. Вроде наёмники, а вели себя, как фанатики, – Азеф бре згливо поморщился.

– В смысле – как фанатики? – не понял Гаури.

– В смысле, кричали, что Доктор всех вылечит, и взрывались на месте, – грустно пояснил Мейданн. – Вроде как этот Доктор обещал им снять проклятие, если они уничтожат Азефа.

– Чушь какая, если его убить, проклятие само снимется, – пожала плечами Лина. – Или его ты накладывал?

– Лина-сан, – вмешалась Сильфиль, – мне кажется, люди за пределами магического барьера вряд ли знают, как устроены проклятья...

– Да, действительно. Но всё равно странно, разве в городе так много наёмников, мечтающих расстаться с жизнью ради семейного счастья ближнего? Что-то не верится.

– В том-то и дело, что это всё были не горожане, – ответил мазоку. – Потому, собственно, этот Доктор и представляет для нас некоторую проблему, что непонятно, где он черпает человеческие ресурсы. Как вы-то с ним пересеклись, уважаемые господа?

Лина по возможности кратко и сжато рассказала о встрече с Доктором, впрочем, когда она замолчала, слушатели попросили перерыв на проветривание ушей от её болтовни. Волшебница скорчила обиженную рожу, для разрядки врезала по кумполу Гаури, а потом отобрала у Сильфиль Валя и сделала вид, что её всё происходящее не касается.

– Так вы хотите сказать, – вернулся к разговору Мейданн, – что они ничего не знали о причинах этого странного погодного явления?

– Во всяком случае, драконовожатый явно удивился, но не факт ведь, что Доктор посвящает его во все свои дела. Даже скорее наоборот, при такой-то конспирации.

– Получается бред, – внезапно сказал Азеф. – Получается, что у него целая сеть людей, которые отлавливают наёмников с подходящими убеждениями. Но это ведь на самом деле люди с улицы, им по большому счёту наплевать на семиросцев. Это не те люди, которые стали бы погибать за идею. Вы ведь не стали бы погибать за идею, не так ли?

– Я бы вообще погибать не стала, – усмехнулась Лина. – Но и правда странно. Может, он их под контроль берёт? Нас-то хрен возьмёшь...

– Да нет, Лина, просто ты так торговалась, что он решил, что ты за деньги и так на всё способна, – веско сказал Гаури. Он даже успел договорить, поскольку Лине пришлось сначала ссадить с колен Валя, и только тогда уже вскочить и наподдать.

– Что ж, я думаю, мы сможем это всё выяснить, когда пообщаемся с самим Доктором непосредственно, – резюмировал Мейданн.

– Ага, только кто бы ещё знал, где его искать.

– Вы, кажется, предполагали, что эту задачу будет решать Зерос...

– Угу, будет он... смылся неизвестно до когда... Обидчивый последнее время стал, как я не знаю кто. Да нет, на него, конечно, нельзя полагаться. Заведёт ещё в какую-нибудь...

Азеф снова зажал уши. Потом шепнул что-то своему доверенному. Тот посмотрел на него укоризненно, но кивнул.

– В таком случае, видимо, мне придётся прогуляться с вами, – мазоку поднялся. – И лучше отправиться прямо сейчас, если никто не против.

Лина согласилась, ей хотелось покончить с этой неприятной историей как можно скорее.

– Простите, Лина-сама, – раздался сзади бесцветный голос. – Вы позволите за Вами последовать?

Волшебница обернулась: говорил тот самый тощий мазоку. Как он вообще тут оказался?

– С какой это стати? Чтоб ты продолжал мне рассказывать, как я мучительно умру?

– Нет, я не буду больше проявлять агрессию, Зерос-сама ведь мне приказал...

Несмотря на полное отсутствие интонации это прозвучало как такое типичное детское «я больше не буууууду!», чем весьма развеселило Лину. Она повернулась к Мейданну:

– Как думаешь, он и правда будет пай-мальчиком?

– Он не может нарушить приказ Зероса. И даже мой.

– Ну ладно, – она махнула рукой назад. – следуй. Будешь моим карманным мазоку. Как тебя зовут-то хоть?

– Гензель, Лина-сама, – в голосе чучела впервые за день наметилась какая-то эмоция, явно положительного свойства.


	9. Chapter 9

День предсказаний

– Мей, а почему город совершенно не охраняется, а во дворце столько ловушек понатыкано? Как-то нелогично...

– Ну, видите ли, Лина-доно, в столицу ежедневно прибывает очень много разных людей, особенно купцов и провинциальной знати, так что было бы довольно глупо ставить ловушки вокруг города. А держать такой штат охраны накладно. К тому же есть ещё водный путь... Да и вообще граждане имеют право въехать в столицу своей страны с достоинством. А что до дворца – то там посторонним делать нечего. О проблемах и настроениях горожан нам докладывают специальные люди; с другими же городами мы предпочитаем переписываться.

– Хм... то есть, получается, ваши граждане своего эмира только по праздникам и видят?

– Да... Азеф не любит большие собрания. Он даже с советниками разговаривает с каждым по отдельности, – Мейданн слегка улыбнулся, как будто извиняясь за своего шефа. – Зато чем реже его видят, тем больше народ верит в его божественное происхождение.

Лина поёрзала в седле: драконы, конечно, быстро летают, но слишком заметны издалека, к тому же неизвестно, куда, собственно, лететь... Поэтому поисковый отряд был усажен на косматых ящеров, которые тут заменяли лошадей. Чешуя у них была длинная, взъерошенная, как страусиные перья, белая с перламутровым налётом, только на голове гладкая и чёрная, а от глаз вдоль морды тянулись чёрные линии, и вся эта штуковина, а ля кокосовое пирожное, бегала на чёрно-бело-полосатых ножках. Собственно, твари представляли собой некую переходную стадию от ящера к птице, и в некоторых провинциях, как поведал Мейданн, их так и называли «страусами эмо».

Разговор происходил на опостылевшей уже дороге, по которой трое Рубак с довеском и двумя мазоку двигались прочь от столицы эмиратов Золотого неба.

– Ах ну да, тут ведь уже успели сочинить про вас миф, – усмехнулась Лина.

– Не совсем так, – мягко возразил Мейданн. – Миф существовал и до моего появления в этих местах. У них тут власть считается священной, и в городе даже есть храм первому эмиру, который мнится сыном некоей Золотой Богини.

– Да ну?!

– Любопытно, не правда ли?

– И на сколько поколений отстоит этот первый эмир от нынешнего?

– На тридцать, и что интересно, за это время линия наследования ни разу не прерывалась.

– А что там, в этом храме?

– Ну как... статуя первого эмира с символами благоденствия и фрески, изображающие наставления Золотой Богини своему сыну. Сами наставления и пророчества на табличках...

– Ещё и пророчества? И как, сбываются?

– Трудно сказать... О пророчествах вы лучше у Зероса спросите, он ими специально занимался.

– Я так смотрю, он чем только не занимался... Но от него ж не добьёшься. Ты его давно знаешь?

– Почти всю жизнь... Хотя мы давно не виделись. Одно время я даже подумывал перейти к нему в подчинение, но в последний момент он почему-то отказал мне в месте. Я всегда очень уважал его за то, что он не пользовался моей слабостью, чтобы выведать планы Марю-о-сама. С другой стороны, он, безусловно, очень опасен...

– Ты всегда так развёрнуто отвечаешь на вопросы? – хмыкнула Лина.

– Нет, обычно гораздо подробнее, – вежливо улыбнулся Мейданн. – Сейчас я стараюсь сдерживаться, поскольку знаю, что с непривычки это сильно раздражает.

Лина прыснула:

– Какая прелесть! Да ладно, можешь расслабиться, мне всё интересно, – она снова поёрзала в седле, поправляя переноску со спящим Валем. – Кстати, вот ты говорил, что ушёл от Гаава. А как это так, разве вы можете просто уйти от своего повелителя?

– Обычно нет, но Марю-о-сама не любил принуждение. Ему нужны были рьяные сторонники. А несогласных он отпускал по первом предъявлении. В строю такие пустые места, как я, не нужны. Марю-о-сама вообще был очень хорошим Повелителем, если бы волею Эль-сама не потерял рассудок.

– То есть как? Он разве сошёл с ума?

– Об этом не принято говорить... но на самом деле что-то такое с ним и случилось. Он как-то неправильно истолковал какой-то философский постулат, и в результате дошёл до самоотрицания, что и повлекло за собой безумие... Зерос мне тогда всё это объяснял, но я не могу мыслить так, как он, лучше...

– ...Спросить у Зероса, ясно. Мозг нации просто какой-то! Куда ни ткнись, везде ведущий эксперт – этот старый развратник.

– Да, мне тоже показалось, что он неважно выглядит, – не моргнув глазом подхватил Мейданн.

– Ты за него переживаешь? – удивилась Лина. Как-то это очень не по-мазочьи.

– Кто я такой, чтобы переживать за самого Джуушинкана, – усмехнулся Тайный Советник. – Но мне было бы жаль, если бы наш мир обеднел на такого выдающегося деятеля, как Зерос. Он ведь и правда настоящий энциклопедист и невероятно интересный собеседник. Хотя со мной ему, скорее всего, очень скучно.

– Слушай, чего ты всё время на себя наговариваешь? Я как-то привыкла, что мазоку все поголовно полны собой – только что через край не льётся. Тебе Гаав, что ли, ещё и самоуверенности недодал?

– Вовсе нет, я просто разговариваю с вами, как со старшим по званию. Простите, если вам это неприятно, Лина-доно.

Лина расхохоталась:

– Ну вы вообще, ребята, со своей иерархией, даёте! Какой я тебе старший по званию, ты чего! – воспользовавшись тем, что их ящеры шли едва не сталкиваясь боками, Лина размахнулась, чтобы по-братски хлопнуть Мейданна промеж лопаток, и едва не сверзилась. Восстановив равновесие и подняв голову, она поняла, что её собеседник на своём ящере находится на самом краю дороги, метрах в пяти от Лины, и оба – наездник и транспортное средство – таращатся на волшебницу одинаковыми круглыми испуганными глазами.

В этот момент сзади в неё въехал Гаури.

– Ой, Лина, что случилось? Эй, парень, я не думаю, что он прячется в канаве, я точно помню, что у него был дом!

– Гаури, медузьи мозги! – *БДЫЦ!*

Двухэтажная фигура на краю дороги вздрогнула. Подул сильный ветер; свежий, неслежавшийся ещё снег послушно взлетел в воздух и ринулся обратно в небо, где ему в этом сезоне и было самое место, по пути залепляя глаза путешественникам. Когда Лина отплевалась и обтрусила чёлку, она не поверила своим глазам. Точнее, она очень не захотела им поверить...

– Лина-сан! – взволнованная Филия в чём-то очень гламурном бело-розовом стояла посреди искрящейся дороги, молитвенно сложив руки на груди.

Лина скрипнула зубами и принялась лихорадочно соображать, какая из возможных причин появления Филии может быть хуже остальных, но этот мыслительный процесс прервал всё тот же Мейданн:

– Лина-доно, вы... вызвали дракона?

Филия механически (Лине показалось, она даже слышала скрип шестерёнок) повернула голову на голос, после чего с воплем «МАЗОКУУУУУ!» замахала в воздухе всеми четырьмя конечностями и хвостом, отчего тут же грохнулась в снег. Валь наморщил нос и хныкнул.

– О, Филия, что ты тут делаешь? – спросил Гаури, который уже успел слезть со страуса и помогал драконице подняться. Сильфиль тоже спешилась и смотрела на блондинистую парочку со смешанными чувствами на лице. Лина подумала, что зря кляла Зероса за манеру исчезать в самый неподходящий момент. Она бы и сама сейчас с большим удовольствием исчезла, и пусть все сами разбираются. Но, увы, пришлось вмешаться.

– Филия, ну что ты, как маленькая! Как будто впервые мазоку видишь. Мей, никого я не вызывала. Это Филия, мы с ней одно время... э... путешествовали вместе. Филия – Мейданн.

Драконица отцепила от себя мечника, выровняла осанку, втянула хвост под юбку и одарила Лину гневным взором:

– Лина-сан, вам не кажется, что это уже слишком? Допустим, общество... гхх-мм... Зероса нам всем приходится терпеть, ибо с ним ничего нельзя сделать. Но это... У меня начинает зарождаться подозрение, что вам _приятно _находиться в окружении мазоку. Это уже ни в какие рамки...

Лина подпёрла щёку ладонью:

– Фи-тян, может, просветишь для начала, почему меня должно интересовать, что ты об этом думаешь?

Гневный взор сделался оскорблённым:

– Я, госпожа Лина, ничего не думаю. Я просто заберу у вас Вальтерию!

– Да-а нууу! – Лина так сильно качнулась назад в притворном удивлении, что снова едва не грохнулась с ящера, но сзади её поддержал... этот... как же его звали? Гензель! Ну да, он ведь тоже тут всё это время был, вот же память короткая...

– Филия, это не я решила Валя прикарманить, если помнишь. Сначала тебе придётся убедить сама-знаешь-кого. А пока он мне платит, фиг-с-два я Валя кому отдам. Кстати, знакомься, это Гензель. Он тоже мазоку. Мой, персональный. Так что вариант подкрасться ночью тоже не пройдёт...

– Лина-сан! Что же вы делаете! – возопила драконица. – Это так опасно, как вы не понимаете!

– Апано, – кивнул Валь. – Ууууу.

– Я пришла сюда, – продолжала Филия, – чтобы предотвратить несчастье, но увы! Я вижу, что пришла слишком поздно!

– Погоди, погоди... какое несчастье? Может, мы забуримся в какую-нибудь едальню и спокойно поговорим за чашечкой... или за тарелочкой...

– Лина-доно, – робко вмешался Мейданн, – мы и так останавливаемся в каждой таверне каждого населённого пункта на дороге и даже поодаль. Такими темпами мы не доберёмся до места и за...

– О-о-о, как приятно слышать, – внезапно оскалилась драконица, – что этих монстров вы динамите с тем же успехом, что и меня в своё время! Может быть, теперь я и правда поверю, что вы одинаково относитесь ко всем!

Лина вздрогнула и на всякий случай спешилась. Филия, очевидно, потихоньку-полегоньку прощалась с крышей... Должно быть, что-то и впрямь кошмарное узнала.

– Ну ладно, хорошо, я слушаю тебя здесь и сейчас. Что стряслось?

Драконица воровато оглянулась на Мейданна, потом схватила Лину за плечо и поволокла куда-то прочь с дороги, вниз по насыпи, прямо в заснеженное поле. Лина, вовсе уж сбитая с толку, предпочла потерпеть.

– Мне было пророчество! – торжественным шёпотом сообщила Филия.

– Э-э... То есть, как тогда?

– Да, именно, пророчество Карю-о-сама!

– Что, прямо в магазине?

– Как вы смеете! Хотя что с вас взять, о, эти бескультурные люди... Пустое... Пророчество снова было о вас!

Лина скосила глаза вниз, на Валя, который по-прежнему болтался в переноске:

– Что, о-он опять..?

– Нет! Хуже!

– Куда хуже?! Говори наконец!

Филия вцепилась в Линины плечи, сбивчиво дыша. Сквозь расширенные зрачки было небо видать.

– В пророчестве говорится: «Злой дух несёт горе матери, если не освободить его от уз!»

Жрица торжествующе выдохнула Лине в лицо запахом зелёного чая с жасмином и отпрянула.

– И это всё? – недоумённо переспросила волшебница. – А причём тут я?

– Как, вы не понимаете? Ну вы же должны понять! Оно, конечно, иносказательно, но ведь всё так легко расшифровывается! Лина-сан, только подумайте, ведь всё очевидно!

– Мне – ничего не очевидно, – Лина потихоньку начала пятиться к дороге. Состояние Филии выглядело критическим.

– Ну как же! Ведь ясно же, что злой дух – это мазоку, и нам с вами очевидно, что это может быть только один мазоку! Ну а мать – это ведь тоже ясно, мать – это иносказательно, может быть, женщина с младенцем на руках, это вы!

– Я-а й-ему не ммать... – неуверенно протянула Лина, ускоряя движение к дороге. Кто-то когда-то говорил, что психам лучше не перечить, мда...

– Конечно! – внезапно обрадовалась Филия. – И поэтому всё ещё можно изменить! Отдайте мне Валя!

– Зачем?!

– Это моя судьба! Это мой путь испытаний, ведущий к свету! Только через него я смогу получить прощение! Отдайте мне Валя, и пророчество вас не коснётся, а у меня есть пророчество, я знаю, что делать, Карю-о-сама мне поможет, это...

«Эль-сама, что же мне с ней делать, с чокнутой? – лихорадочно соображала Лина, прижимая к себе драконыша. – Не замораживать же, в самом деле... Как бы её убрать отсюда подальше, а? О! Есть же этот парень...»

– Гееензееель! – позвала Лина, развернувшись и переходя на бег. – Гензель! Убери от меня эту ненормальную!

Справа пронеслась мгновенная позёмка и последние аргументы растаяли в снежной дали.

Волшебница наконец-то выскочила на дорогу, ухватившись за услужливо протянутую Мейданном руку. Гензель материализовался рядом.

– Ой... – Лина обернулась. Такое непривычное чувство, когда твои команды выполняются сразу и без колебаний. – Надеюсь, ты ей ничего не повредил?

– Нет, Лина-сама, я просто отнёс её домой и окружил барьером, запрещающим телепортацию, – ответила эта говорящая палка от швабры, сохраняя бессмысленно-удивлённое выражение на лице.

– А-а... хорошо, – Лина подошла к своему ящеру и поняла, что сама не оседлает его никогда в жизни. Во всяком случае, не в таком состоянии, как сейчас. К счастью, Гаури тоже это понял и позаботился её подсадить.

Они двинулись навстречу снегу, тому, который сдувало им в лицо, и тому, который отдыхал и перекатывался под ветерком на дороге, и тому, на который было больше всего похоже ватное белое небо. Лина, постепенно успокоившись и даже слегка задремав на ходу, подумала, что земля, вероятно, круглая, но всё находится не на внешней поверхности шарика, а внутри него. А внутри он пустой и выкрашен в белый, так что мы, как белка в колесе, стремимся по белой земле в белое небо, на самом деле всего лишь проворачивая ногами полую сферу.

– Лина-доно, – позвал тихий голос.

– М?! А?

– Простите, если отвлекаю...

– Да нет, Мей, чего ты хотел сказать?

– Я... проявил непозволительную бестактность, позволив себе услышать, о чём вы говорили с Золотым Драконом...

– Да что ты, какая бестактность, это ей взбрело меня куда-то оттащить, я ничего не скрываю! – зачастила Лина, нервно подхихикивая. Кто их знает, этих мазоку, с их иерархией, что у них полагается за нарушение норм вежливости...

– Спасибо... Дело в том, что то, что сказала ваша знакомая, показалось мне очень любопытным. Насколько я понял, она процитировала пророчество Короля Огненного Дракона?

– Да-а...

– Достаточно э-э... свежее, не так ли?

– Ну, я видела Филию последний раз дней дюжину назад, и тогда она ещё ничего такого не знала, так что...

– Это очень интересно. Видите ли, такое же пророчество, дословно, высечено на одной из плит в храме первого эмира, о котором мы с вами не так давно беседовали, и приписывается той самой Золотой Богине.


	10. Chapter 10

День просвещения

_Прим. автора: все документы, исторические анекдоты и особенности физиологии, упомянутые в этой главе, являются моей личной наглой выдумкой и нигде более не встречаются. А то знаю я этот фандом – один дурак напишет, и сразу все думают, что так в каноне._

Над столом висело угрюмое молчание. Оно висело там уже давно, наверно даже не первый час. Территориальные, возрастные, расовые, иерархические и прочие вероисповедальные различия были упразднены, и все вместе угрюмо молчали об одном и том же. Доктор не находился. Не ловился крокодил, да и кокос, как водится, не рос. Взаимопонимание между сидящими было настолько полным, что они даже вздыхали все одновременно, когда вздыхалось. Очевидно, этот паразитический Доктор очень хорошо знал, кто такие мазоку, и как сделать, чтобы они тебя не нашли.

Официант зашёл на очередной круг почёта вокруг столика, стараясь топать и шуршать, чтобы его заметили, но не осмеливаясь нарушить тишину прямым вопросом. В очередной раз Лина молча указала на тарелку, потом подняла два пальца. Официант кивнул и испарился. Все снова вздохнули.

За спиной опять раздалось шарканье. «Что-то слишком быстро», – подумала Лина. – «Неужто кончилось? Как бы это тогда молча показать, чтоб меню принёс?..»

– Ха-а, ха-а, ха-а, – с утвердительной интонацией сказали за спиной. Лина слегка напряглась, а потом вдруг расслабилась, улыбнулась, откинулась на спинку стула, вытянула ноги и... вот честное слово, если бы у неё была шляпа, она бы надвинула эту шляпу на глаза и спросила «Где, чёрт дери, мои туфли?!»

Но шляпы не было, так что она просто сказала:

– Вернулся наконец, сволочь.

– Я смотрю, вы не сильно продвинулись в поисках, – сказал Зерос, придвигая ещё один стул и садясь подле волшебницы. – И откуда вообще взялась такая уверенность, что вам удастся кого-то найти?

– Уверенность – не уверенность, но мы надеялись, что он не умеет шифроваться от мазоку.

– Ну да, конечно, затевая восстание против мазоку, не умеет от них шифроваться. Когда это он успел показать себя таким идиотом?

– А ты, чем злоехидствовать, подсказал бы что-нибудь. Наверняка ведь знаешь, как его отыскать?

– Да я тебя хоть за ручку до его крылечка проводить могу, – мазоку слащаво улыбнулся.

Лина подняла руку и резко откинула ладонь в сторону Зероса. Дескать, на, бери, провожай.

– Но сначала я бы предпочёл послушать твои извинения, – Джуушинкан скорчил ещё более приторную физиономию.

– Ка-акие извинения?! – взревела Лина, на полном серьёзе не понимая, о чём речь. Официант с блюдом пошатнулся, преодолевая звуковую волну. – За что?!

– Ах ты даже не помнишь? – выпятил губы мазоку. – Ну тогда наше рандеву можно считать оконченным.

Лина подавилась очередным возгласом, но, по счастью, на сей раз звуковую проблему решил Валь, который уже собрался было услышать очередную сказку и совсем не обрадовался перспективе ещё на несколько дней потерять из виду любимую сиделку. Пока Валь выл, а Зерос колебался, Мейданн, сидящий по другую сторону от Лины, наклонился к её уху:

– Если позволите, я думаю, что он имеет в виду тот момент, когда вы проявили неосторожность высказаться в таком смысле, будто он всегда во всём виноват, Лина-доно. Эта фраза прозвучала довольно пренебрежительно, и Джуушинкан, как мне показалось, весьма болезненно на неё отреагировал, немедленно покинув наше общество.

– Я так сказала? – переспросила Лина, хлопая глазами. – Не помню, ну ладно, – она повернулась к Зеросу, который всё ещё сверлил орущего Валя взглядом, полным неуместности происходящего.

– Это... Зерос... Я ничего конкретного не имела в виду... Просто сказалось так. Ты... – Лина умолкла. Слово «извини» не желало произноситься. Казалось бы, никаких препятствий на его пути не было, и вся ситуация подталкивала именно к этому слову, но стоило только набрать воздуха, чтобы его сказать, как этот воздух вдруг оказывался забит какими-то обрывками фразы «ну как это я вот так возьму и скажу, как это так можно сказать, как это так я, какэтоятаккакяэтокактакэтотак...» Лина аж покраснела от натуги, но ни звука больше не издала. А Зеросу, заразе, озвученного конечно было мало.

– О, на конкретное я бы и внимания не обратил, меня-то как раз поразила глобальность твоего замечания, – мазоку уселся поудобнее и забарабанил пальцами по столу. Окружающие благоговейно внимали. Даже Валь стих наконец.

– Да там была такая суматоха! Я ничего не соображала, чего мету! – Лина нашла отмазку и приободрилась.

– Именно, поэтому ты сказала ровно то, что думала, без капли иронии, – охладил её Зерос. Лина скрипнула зубами.

– Ну если ты полагаешь, что я так на самом деле думаю, то извиняться будет лицемерием, и зачем оно тебе тогда?

– Незачем. Равно как и помогать тебе. Сейчас и в дальнейшем, – Зерос склонил голову набок, рассматривая свою перчатку.

– Ха, можно подумать, ты раньше мне помогал потому, что я о тебе хорошо думала.

– Раньше – у меня были другие причины. Если напряжёшься, сможешь на каждый случай вычислить хоть одну.

– А может, это ты напряжёшься и придумаешь хоть одну на нынешний случай, и мы не будем больше... – Лина отвлеклась от собственной мысли, наблюдая, как два остальных мазоку встают со своих мест и направляются к выходу из таверны. – Эй, вы куда?

Гензель было обернулся, но Мейданн подпихнул его в спину, дескать, иди и не останавливайся. Лина обвела вопросительным взглядом всех, кто остался за столом: Гаури и Сильфиль с недоумением смотрели на закрывающуюся дверь; Зерос же выглядел так, что Мейданну лучше было не возвращаться вообще, а прямо надевать саван и ползти на кладбище. Лина даже слегка отшатнулась. Заметив это, Джуушинкан всё-таки справился с собой и вновь забарабанил пальцами по столу.

Лина честно попыталась переформулировать проклятое непроизносимое слово. Оказалось, что синонимов, подходящих по случаю, у него очень мало, и все обладают тем же дурацким свойством. Поняв бессмысленность этого занятия, Лина снова собралась с силами, вдохнула поглубже и сосредоточилась, вцепившись пальцами в край стола так, что под ногтями побелело. Вот и ногти постричь бы надо, а то все обломанные. Вон у Сильфиль какие красивые ногти... А тут такое безобразие, хуже, чем у Гаури... Так.

Лина шумно выдохнула. Это уже становилось делом принципа. Правда, принципу довольно сильно мешали два выжидательных взгляда напротив... Волшебница почувствовала, что снова краснеет, и внезапно поняла смысл действий Мейданна.

– Так, вот что, Сильфиль, Гаури, а пошли бы вы посмотрели, куда подевались эти смертнички...

– Какие смертнички?

– Ну, Мей с Гензелем. Немедленно. Встали и пошли. А то файерболлом помогу.

Угрозе вняли, за столом стало просторнее.

– А почему они смертнички? – равнодушно спросил Зерос, стягивая с блюда веточку зелени и пихая её в рот а ля травинку.

– Тебя надо спросить. У тебя такой вид был, что им прям две минуты жить осталось.

Мазоку зажевал свою петрушку, удачно пародируя лошадь.

– Мда, можешь и за Мейданна заодно извиниться.

– За два... – только и смогла выдавить Лина, разводя руками. – Вот мне делать нечего, только за Мея извиняться!

– Ну, вы же, вроде как, вместе к Доктору хотите попасть... Так что пока я хоть на одного из вас обижаюсь, никто никуда не пойдёт, – закончил Зерос очень довольным тоном.

– Да не нужны тебе никакие извинения, тебе просто поиздеваться над нами приспичило, – усмехнулась Лина, себе на удивление, облегчённо.

– Как знать, как знать, – ответил Зерос потолку, зажёвывая ещё какую-то черемшу.

– Да сто пудов! Ну и слава Эль-сама, а то я уж боялась, ты совсем спятил... Нет, Зерос, ты прости, если я тебя как-то задела, я очень постараюсь, чтоб такого больше не было, а то ж мне прямо жутко становится, как подумаю, что у тебя какие-то ещё чувства есть, которые задеть можно... Издеваться – издевайся, пожалста, у меня злобности хоть отбавляй, мне не жалко, но только давай без вот этого... а?

Мазоку наконец повернулся к собеседнице и даже открыл глаза и ими часто заморгал.

– То есть это как? Мысль, что я над тобой издеваюсь, тебе приятнее мысли, что я могу обидеться? А я-то думал, новый приём общения с вами, гуманоидами, освоил, человечность, так сказать, проявляю...

Лина тяжело вздохнула:

– Зерос... человечность в твоём исполнении – это... нет, спасибо. Мы тебя любим не за это!

Мазоку поперхнулся чесночиной:

– И что, сильно любите?

– Ну как сказать... под горячую руку попадёшься – могу и сильно... Ты лучше скажи, ты всё получил, чего хотел?

– Это риторический вопрос, – внезапно серьёзно ответил Джуушинкан. – Но так и быть, в логово врага я вас провожу и там брошу.

– Йесс! – Лина радостно вскочила и собралась было рвануть на выход, но путь ей преградил официант со счётом. – А, тьфу, сумка у Гаури...

Зерос с видом великомученика вынул из кармана горсть монет и ссыпал их, не глядя, на поднос с грязной посудой. Он точно знал, что у Лины в каждом кармане по золотому.

Наивная обманщица тут же схватила его за руку и стремительно выволокла из таверны во двор, где уже ждали осёдланные страусы.

– Погоди, Лина, отпусти меня, что ты делаешь?!

– Сам сказал, что за руку меня отведёшь, вот и веди!

– Я сказал?!

– Ты! Мей?

– Мей, не вздумай! Я тебе ещё за предыдущее...

– Не трожь Мея, он всё правильно понял!

– ЧТО?!

– ЧТО-О?!

– А что? – Лина притормозила, Зерос наконец высвободил свою драгоценную конечность.

– Лина-сан, вы ещё слишком многого не знаете о мазоку, чтобы понимать мотивы наших поступков, – внезапно менторским тоном проговорил Демон Демонов. – Достаточно об этом, – он сделал какой-то хитрый жест, и во дворе появился ещё один осёдланный страус. – Поехали.

– Угу, например, я никак не пойму, что мешает тебе ко мне обращаться всегда одинаково... – пробурчала Лина себе под нос, устраиваясь в седле.

В пути Зерос демонстративно не разговаривал с Мейданном. Лине оставалось только гадать, виноваты ли загадочные «мотивы поступков мазоку» или эти двое что-то не поделили ещё раньше. Мея ситуация, похоже, сильно беспокоила. Он то и дело исподтишка поглядывал на старшего по званию и всё время отвлекался от светской беседы, которую пыталась поддерживать Лина, – уходил в какие-то собственные мысленные дебри. Волшебница уже сама начала слегка беспокоиться и подумывать, что надо бы как-нибудь почитать заветный Кодекс Порядка и Субординации Мазоку, хоть это и строго секретный документ. Говорят, плебеям, посмевшим даже издалека его увидеть, отрывают язык и пальцы...

Внезапно Мейданн сам решил развеять опасения Лины, подъехал поближе и тихонько потюкал её одним пальцем по спине. Лина, в этот момент вспоминавшая что почём у мазоку в смысле количества пыток на единицу рассудка, взвилась и снова едва не кувырнулась со страуса. Однако причиной косых взглядов Мея оказалось обычное любопытство:

– Лина-доно, вам ведь наверно тоже интересно, откуда Зерос знает, где искать Доктора..?

Лина вздохнула с облегчением, кивнула и перестроила своего страуса в один ряд с Зеросовым. Начать решила издалека.

– Слушай, тут... пока тебя не было, у меня к тебе вопросов накопилось тьма...

– Ты, помнится, обещала ни о чём не спрашивать.

– Да нет! Не _таких_ вопросов! Просто, вообще!

– Ну?

– Ну например... Вот Валь, он когда в яйце ещё был, он же выглядел, как дракон, так?

– Да.

– А как получилось, что он вылупился в человеческой форме?

– Он вылупился в драконьей форме, его Филия превратила, чтобы соседей не смущать.

– А-а... ну, в этом есть свой резон.

– Мда... – Зерос усмехнулся. – Хоть какой-то толк от рептилии.

– А когда он научится сам превращаться?

– Не раньше, чем научится говорить... но его надо будет учить этому. И Филия тут уже не поможет, потому что у Золотых и Древних немного по-разному устроено превращение.

– И что мы будем делать?

– Читать книжки.

«Это он о чём? В смысле, пусть и дальше не умеет превращаться? Или есть книжки, в которых описано, как это делать?» Но спрашивать всё это вслух как-то не хотелось. Интонация у Зероса была какая-то не располагающая, что ли... «Да с чего я вообще замечаю, какая у него там интонация?! Что-то я последнее время только и думаю, «а что вот это слово значит?», «а к чему вот такое выражение лица?»... Будто больше подумать не о чем!» Лина повернулась за моральной поддержкой к Валю, который пытался отковырять у неё с запястья амулет.

Мазоку, впрочем, и сам заметил собственную недружелюбность и попытался исправиться:

– У тебя... ещё какие-то вопросы были?

– А-а, да... – волшебница немного растерялась и выпалила первое, что в голову пришло: – А вот эти амулеты, Крови Демонов... почему они так называются, ведь у демонов нет крови?..

На сей раз мазоку глянул на неё уж совсем как на дебилку.

– Это фигуральное выражение... – он глянул на неё ещё раз, и в глазах его читался вопрос, не надо ли пояснить слово «фигуральное».

– Ну хорошо, хорошо, – Лина почувствовала, что краснеет, но сдаваться отказывалась. – А на самом деле в них что?

– Просто частица свободной силы. Определённым образом уложенная для резонанса.

– Свободной?

– Ну-у... незадействованной.

– А по-человечески?

Зерос сдался.

– Ну вот смотри. Физическое тело сделано из части силы. Эта часть всё время в употреблении, потому что тело должно быть видимым и осязаемым.

– И обоняемым.

– Ну уж нет.

– Почему?

– А зачем?

– Ну как... у каждого человека есть свой запах. Не может же быть, чтоб человек совсем ничем не пах.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что все люди чуют запахи?

– А как же... Некоторые лучше, некоторые хуже, но все. Если здоровые, конечно.

– А мы – не чуем.

– Что, совсем?!

– Совсем, – Зероса, похоже, очень забавлял этот диалог культур.

– И как же вы живёте без запахов?!

– А зачем они нужны?

– Ну-у, по запаху можно найти, где вкусное готовят...

– Лина, подумай, _нам_ это сильно нужно?

– Нет... – Лина сникла. Потом задумалась: – Так значит, вы не чуете запахов и сами не пахнете.

– Ага.

– Погоди... но нельзя же совсем ничем не пахнуть! На тебе же должны оставаться какие-то запахи... например, когда выходит человек из булочной, от него пахнет хлебом. Ну-ка...

– Об этом уже не мне судить... Лина... ты что... Ты что делаешь?!

– НЮХАЮ! Врёшь ты всё, от тебя пахнет морем! И Валем...

– Ты меня в кювет щас спихнёшь!

– Ладно, живи. Так что ты там говорил про силу?

– Я уже боюсь продолжать, мало ли, что тебе ещё в голову придёт проверить...

– Да ладно тебе! Я тебя даже не тронула. Ну рассказывай!

– Так вот... часть силы в постоянной эксплуатации. А прочая – свободная. Из неё черпается на атаки и всё прочее. Из неё же и сделаны амулеты. У вас-то, людей, вся сила задействована всё время, поэтому вы от магии устаёте. А у нас только запас истощается.

– А чем тогда определяется, слабый мазоку или сильный?

– Ну... когда создают себе слугу, вкладывают в него сколько-то силы. Больше этого количества он уже набрать не сможет.

– А что будет, если израсходовать часть от задействованной силы?

– Будет... очень неприятно, – мазоку криво ухмыльнулся. – Я пробовал один раз. Больше не хочу. И эта часть потом не восстанавливается.

– То есть?

– М-м... Ладно. Видишь ли, когда Госпожа меня сотворила, она мне сделала длинные волосы.

– Да?! И что с ними стало?!

– Вот именно то... Когда после Войны заключали перемирие, я ведь представлял нашу сторону, единолично. А драконью – Милгасия. Чтобы скрепить договор, нужно было определённое количество энергии от обеих сторон, причём, от нас намного больше – в качестве контрибуции. По идее, все Повелители должны были в складчину выдать мне это количество. Но кое-кто заупрямился, кого-то не оказалось на месте, Госпожа и сама поиздержалась, в общем, не успели. А у меня в запасах практически ничего не оставалось после всей этой драконьей резни. Так что когда дошло дело до контрибуции – ну, я и отхватил себе косу. А она длинная была, до полу. Это довольно много чистой силы. Хуже мне никогда в жизни не было, но оно того стоило – надо было видеть Милгасию... С тех пор-то он меня и боится чуть ли не сильнее, чем Повелителей. Я не подал виду, так что он думает, что мне это ничего не стоило, а значит я неописуемо могуществен. Про драконье побоище – это он так, сказку аутсайдерам рассказывает... Ты только ему не говори, пожалуйста, – Зерос внезапно весело подмигнул.

– Хе-хе... А иначе что ты со мной сделаешь?

– А не будет никакого иначе... – так же весело ответил Демон Демонов.

– Поняла! – не менее радостно вторила ему Лина. «Как же с ним легко... иногда...» – Но Милгасия-то в любом случае правильно тебя боится, если ты после такой ампутации даже не поморщился...

– Нет, Лина, понимаешь, у нас ведь это несвязанные вещи. Я тогда и морщиться-то толком не умел. Мимику осваивают очень долго, вон на Гензеля посмотри. Это вы, люди и драконы, с самого рождения можете мимические знаки понимать и воспроизводить, а для нас почти всё, связанное с физическим телом – приобретённые навыки.

– Погоди, ты хочешь сказать, что с такого выражения лица, как у Гензеля, все начинают?

– А некоторые им и заканчивают. Те из нас, кому по должности с другими расами общаться не приходится, обычно пренебрегают внешними фокусами. Всё равно для нас самих рисунок ауры значит больше любого выражения лица, так зачем время тратить на такие сложности?

– И что, и ты таким же был когда-то? – Лину начал разбирать совершенно истерический хохот: она попыталась представить себе Зероса с Гензелевым удивлённо-отсутствующим выражением, с прозрачными глазами и ещё и впалыми щеками заодно, хотя это, вроде, к делу не относилось. Валь тоже очень обрадовался, задёргал конечностями и закричал «гхыыыы!»

– Был, а как же. Хотя мне по долгу службы очень скоро пришлось освоить некоторый минимальный набор выражений, но всякие тонкости типа разных улыбок и прищуров – это достижения нескольких сот лет наблюдений и тренировки, – в голосе мазоку Лина уловила такую специфическую детскую гордость, с которой говорят «а я ушами шевелить умею!» и окончательно загнулась от хохота. Зерос, впрочем, видимо, понимал, что говорит нечто очень смешное, хотя и не для него самого, и смотрел на покатывающуюся волшебницу благосклонно, как если бы её поведение подтверждало какие-то его расчёты.

Проржавшись, вытерев слёзы и шумно высморкавшись, Лина стала прикидывать, насколько это должно быть сложно – в момент смены эмоций нарочно изобразить что-нибудь на лице. Например, выливают тебе неожиданно на голову ведро воды, а ты сначала вспоминаешь, что надо офигеть, выражаешь на лице офигение, потом вспоминаешь, что надо разозлиться, выражаешь на лице злость, и только потом кидаешься выяснять, какого ляда... закаляет нервы, что и говорить.

– А когда ты сегодня в таверне Мею рожи корчил – ты их нарочно корчил, хочешь сказать?

– Нарочно, нарочно... – этот поворот темы Зеросу, похоже, не слишком понравился.

– Рисунок ауры недостаточно убедителен? – Лина почуяла интересное, но пока делала вид, что никуда не клонит.

– Я использовал все доступные выразительные средства.

– Кроме вербальных...

– Я сказал, все _доступные_.

– У тебя что, дар речи отшибло?

– Можно и так сказать... С Мейданном всё-таки трудно иногда. Скажешь что-нибудь, а он как ответит – потом хлопот не оберёшься.

– Ты поэтому его к себе не взял?

– Что?.. – Зерос повернулся к ней, совершенно сбитый с толку. «Сотни лет тренировки, говоришь...» – А! Нет, о Эль-сама, нет, конечно! Это была совсем другая история.

– Что же вы тогда с ним не поделили?

– О чём ты, Лина, мы ничего не делили...

Лина подумала, что Зерос сейчас выглядит так, как будто колеблется – сказать ей что-то или не сказать. И это тоже нарочно? Ну ладно же...

– Ты проверяешь, как я информацию усваиваю, что ли? Изображаешь сомнение – хочешь, чтоб я тебя подолкнула? Ну давай, рожай уже!

Мазоку пожал плечами:

– Лина, вот ты всегда говоришь именно то, что тебе кажется уместным и правильным сказать в данной обстановке?

– Хммм... Наверно, нет. Иногда я говорю то, что хочу сказать, хотя не стоило бы...

– Вот-вот.

Лина смерила его взглядом:

– Ну знаешь... Тронул – ходи. В следующий раз будешь быстрее соображать в моём присутствии.

– Хорошо. Пожалуйста. Мейданн подозревает меня в унизительном стремлении и открыто на это намекает. Я злюсь. Всё понятно?

– А подозрения оправданные?

– И ты туда же!

– Да мне-то что, я просто подумала, что если у него есть основания, то он, наверно, не может не намекать. Он же не может скрывать то, что думает...

– Прекрасно, теперь ты ещё будешь его защищать. Он тебя попросил об этом только что, да? Или ты как думаешь, я у себя за спиной не вижу? Что взамен пообещал?

Лина слушала его с лёгким беспокойством, поскольку такая вспышка эмоций на пустом, считай, месте, могла значить только одно: в чём бы Мей Зероса ни подозревал, он был прав. Но говорить об этом вслух было бы совсем уж глупо, тем более, что Зерос-то сейчас как раз ошибался.

– Он попросил меня узнать у тебя, откуда ты знаешь координаты Доктора, поскольку поговорить с тобой самим Мею не представляется возможным.

– Ах это... да легче лёгкого, достаточно было пару дней последить, где исчезают из виду ездовые драконы с седоками. И где они потом появляются. Там всего-то кружочек километр на километр.

– А следил ты за ними специально, чтоб потом нам длинный нос показать, да?

– Конечно, – хмыкнул мазоку. – Какие варианты?

– А может ты ещё и знаешь, куда летали эти драконы с седоками?

– Это вы у самого Доктора быстрее узнаете.

– Мы узнаем... Так ты твёрдо решил с нами не ходить?

– Твёрже некуда. Отдашь мне Валя, мы с ним снаружи подождём. Ему-то там уж точно делать нечего.

– Это всё как-то с ним связано?

– Узнаешь всё, узнаешь... Только не от меня.


	11. Chapter 11

День выяснения отношений

– Вот мы и дооома, – медовым голосом протянул Зерос, останавливаясь посередь чиста поля. Хотя чистым оно было весьма относительно – драконий помёт щедро покрывал чахлую колючую травку, снег слежался в отдельные лоскуты с черной каймой.

– Хорошо, что я не купилась, когда ты мне дом предлагал, – пробормотала Лина, недоверчиво оглядываясь. – Куда дальше-то?

– Протяни руку, нашаришь барьер. Сломаешь барьер, увидишь всё своими глазами.

Лина сорвала травинку и выставила её вперёд на манер рапиры. Травинка послушно колыхалась на сомнительной свежести ветерке.

– Ты слишком далеко стоишь, – тоном заботливого наставника продолжал Зерос. – Подойди поближе.

– Бабушка, а зачем у тебя такие большие зубы? – Лина сделала пару шагов вперёд, ставя ноги на одной линии. Травинка продолжала независимо колыхаться, а вот кулак, сжимавший её, внезапно упёрся в стену. Волшебница отдёрнула руку, травинка выпала, похоже, по ту сторону барьера. И осталась лежать на свежей драконьей лепёшке.

– Ниччё так иллюзию сварганили. Не подкопаешься.

Сзади подошёл Мейданн, оглядел окрестности, приподнял руку, чтобы пощупать препятствие, но Зерос его остановил:

– Не стоит, оно кусается.

– А, да-а, а меня не мог предупредить?! – взвилась Лина.

– А что, тебе досталось?

– М-м... нет... – Лина осмотрела костяшки пальцев. – Вроде нет. Но я не думаю, что ты проверял это на ком-то до меня...

– Давай сюда Валя, – перебил Джуушинкан. – Моя миссия тут кончается.

– Э, а как ломать-то этот барьер?

– Ну, поскольку он, очевидно, в первую очередь установлен против мазоку, то скорее всего его можно сломать чем-то, что нам недоступно, – рассудительно проговорил Зерос, выпутывая Валя из лямок и ремешков. Переноской он пользоваться решительно не желал.

Мейданн стоял рядом и очень убедительно мялся.

– Ну говори уже, что? – Лина по-прежнему побаивалась возможных реакций этого типа, ей не очень хотелось потом отвечать перед Азефом за плохое обращение с его тайным советником. Азеф, конечно, очень слабый маг, но Лина выросла в эпоху власти авторитетов.

– Лина-доно, я немного смутно себе представляю, что мы будем делать внутри...

– Как что? Войдём через парадный вход, круша всё на своём пути, припрём этого чувака к стенке, и вы с ним поговорите по душам, а я послушаю и подумаю.

– И что по-вашему я должен буду ему сказать?..

– Можешь начать с «приятно познакомиться». Дальше он и сам расколется, я думаю...

– Я не смогу этого сказать.

– Почему?

– Потому что мне не будет приятно с ним познакомиться.

– Ах, вот Даркстар! Извини, я забыла.

– Ничего, я привык.

– Да ладно, Мей, ну что ты в самом деле, сымпровизируем что-нибудь... Сильфиль, иди-ка сюда, давай попробуем для начала рекавери на эту стенку кастануть.

– Я не очень люблю импровизировать, – тихо сказал Мей.

– Зато Лина обожает, – ещё тише ответил Зерос. – На моей памяти ей ещё ни один план осуществить не удалось, зато как выкручивается в последний момент – залюбоваться можно.

– Зерос, ты серьёзно думаешь, что я тебя не слышу? РЕКАВЕРИ!

Мазоку только успели заслониться плащами, а барьер был уже взломан.

– Пожелать тебе удачи? – Зерос выглянул из-за пелерины.

– Пасиб, родной, ты бы ещё помолиться за меня предложил, – отмахнулась Лина, пролагая тропу в высокой сочной чистой траве. «Век бы не видеть этой его идиотской девчоночьей чёлки!»

Сильфиль послушно семенила рядом, Гаури приотстал по неуважительной причине – любовался, как снег идёт снаружи барьера, а внутри не идёт. Можно подумать, первый раз видит такое. Мейданн плёлся в самом хвосте, вероятно, пытаясь на ходу придумать хоть какое-то подобие плана.

Лина начала, как и обещала, с крушения всего на своём пути – а именно, парадной двери. За ней оказался небольшой холл, в котором им в прошлый раз разрешили снять повязки. Лина, приблизительно вспоминая, что тут и как, ткнулась в следующую дверь, за которой оказался вроде бы знакомый коридор со слегка наклонным потолком и щелястым полом. Сзади сдавленно чертыхнулся Мейданн. Лина обернулась, пытаясь в полумраке рассмотреть, что там творится, Сильфиль зажгла Лайтинг. Мей отшатнулся к стене, схватился за неё и снова выругался, уже звучнее. Лина аккуратно потрогала стенку около себя – старая, рассохшаяся доска. Мазоку опустился на пол. Гаури, наконец-то заметивший, что что-то не так, нагнулся к нему. Перед внутренним взором волшебницы пронеслось несколько смутных образов из недавнего прошлого. Не тратя времени на вербализацию, она повернулась лицом к пустому коридору впереди и крикнула туда, подняв руку:

– Хэл бласт!

Комок энергии выскочил из ладони, как ошпаренный, и тут же распался на искры и тусклые смерчики, а потом и вовсе исчез.

– Лина-с... – начала было Сильфиль, но тут за спиной раздался ещё один звук, на сей раз ушераздирающий скрежет и грохот – от потолка до пола коридор перегородила решётка. Обычная такая, толстая клёпаная решётка. Из орихалкона.

На сей раз выругалась Лина. Нужно было становиться величайшей колдуньей поколения, чтобы вот так попасться в ловушку из вредного ископаемого! К счастью, Гаури с Меем остались снаружи. И последний уже отчётливо подыхал, он ведь и правда был гораздо слабее Зероса.

– ГАУРИ! – взывла Лина. – Выводи его отсюда! Наружу, за барьер!.. К Зеросу! – добавила она, сама точно не зная, было ли это ориентиром или просто ругательством.

Лина схватила Сильфиль за руку и поволокла вперёд. Если это была просто ловушка на мазоку, то у них был ещё шанс осществить задуманное, пусть и в половинном составе. Если же их ожидали и специально подготовились, то ловить тут, скорее всего, было нечего, а надо было искать другой выход из дома. Хотя многолетний опыт подсказывал Лине, что раз уж эти ребятки раскошелились на орихалконовую ловушку, другого выхода не будет.

Девушки ворвались в «переговорную». Пустую, естественно. Причём не только от обитателей, но и от мебели, ковров, штор и даже окон. Дверь, которую Лина не успела придержать, захлопнулась за ними и тоже слилась со стеной, как не было.

«Ну всё, – подумала Лина. – Сейчас с потолка посыплются копья, и зловещий голос под аккомпанимент демонического хохота примется расписывать, как именно мучительно мы умрём...»

Но ничего такого не последовало. Лина подождала несколько минут, походила вокруг комнаты, лениво и без особой надежды простукивая стены, припомнила и наложила на себя и Сильфиль чары от отравления разными ядовитыми газами... Сильфиль стояла молча и неподвижно там же, где они вошли в комнату и смотрела прямо перед собой. Лина нахмурилась – поведение не соответсвовало ни ситуации, ни характеру жрицы. Но когда Лина собралась окликнуть подругу, та вдруг ожила:

– Лина-сан, зачем вы сказали Гаури-сама вывести отсюда Мейдана-сан?

– Тут поле против чёрной магии... и против мазоку заодно, – немного растерянно ответила Лина. – Он бы тут умер... А Гаури в любом случае не мог идти дальше, решётка же упала.

– Вы очень бережёте его, – глубокомысленно изрекла жрица.

– Мея? Да ладно тебе, я просто не хочу зазря расходовать ресурс. Ну и потом, он милый, вежливый такой... тебя что-то не устраивает? – Лина обескураженно смотрела на Сильфиль, на лице у которой отражались какие-то совсем не свойственные девушке злость и горечь.

– Я говорю про Гаури-сама.

– То есть? Это Гаури-то я берегу?

Сильфиль выразительно кивнула.

– А что, по-твоему, я должна была ему сказать? Грызи решётку? – Лина начинала злиться. – И вообще, а что плохого в том, чтобы беречь Гаури? Он мой друг, между прочим!

– Он вам больше, чем друг, Лина-сан, – Сильфиль сделала шаг к Лине, сверля её взглядом. Лина закатила глаза:

– Эль-саааааама, Силь, ты опять об этом... Говорила же тебе тыщу раз, ничего мне от Гаури не нужно, кроме ме... ЭЙ!

– Флэар Эрроу!

– Силь, ты рехнулась?! – Лина шарахнулась в сторону от миниатюрной стрелочки, прожегшей, однако, выразительную дырку в стене.

– Файерболл!

– Уинди Шилд! Сильфиль, ну ты нашла время, мы ж тут... О Даркстар! – «Она под контролем!» – внезапно осенило Лину. Но пустить связывающее заклинание она не успела – жрица принялась читать Драгон Слейв. Лине ничего не оставалось, как прыгнуть на подругу и просто зажать ей рот: мало ли что может случиться, если призвать Драгон Слейв в небольшом помещении, откуда чёрную магию выкачивают нафиг. Если заклинание успеет оформиться прежде чем его всосут, может образоваться вакуум, и тогда всё рванёт к Даркстаровой бабушке, а Сильфиль может потерять слишком много энергии... Всё это Лина думала, катаясь по полу в рукопашной потасовке с подругой. Как ни странно, Сильфиль совершенно не уступала ей в силе и ловкости, зато сильно превосходила в желании навредить. Волосы летели клочьями, на щеке горели царапины, и Лине пришлось собрать все силы, чтобы удерживать цепкие жрицыны пальцы подальше от своей шеи.

Гаури с обмякшим Мейданном на руках выскочил из-за барьера на такой скорости, что едва не сшиб Зероса с ног. Такого поворота дел мазоку не ожидал.

— Что случилось? — он в изумлении присел на корточки над распростёртым теперь на заиндевевшей траве тайным советником.

— Лина сказала вытащить его к тебе, ему чего-то сплохело... — неуверенно сказал Гаури. — Кто только его лечить будет, когда они с Сильфиль внутри заперты?

— Заперты?

— Там решётка закрылась... из той дряни, которую магия не берёт, как она...

Зерос закусил губу. Ловушка. Значит, их ждали. И подготовились лучше, чем он думал. Что ж, будем надеяться, Лина выкрутится. Мею светлой целительной магией всё равно не поможешь. А он плох...

— Мей! — Зерос тихонько потряс потенциального подчинённого за плечо. — Ты как?

Второй мазоку приоткрыл глаза:

— Зерос... уходи отсюда. Они и тебя высосут.

Зерос напрягся и мысленно обругал себя на чём свет стоит. Он ведь знал, что происходящее здесь связано с магами из гильдии, как же он не подумал, что и здесь они тянут чёрную энергию! Ни в коем случае нельзя было пускать Мейданна внутрь. Теперь надо что-то с ним делать, будет глупо, если он тут погибнет просто потому, что Зерос недостаточно хорошо всё продумал! Это будет просто ужасно!

— Мей, послушай. Они не тронут ни тебя, ни меня снаружи от барьера. Я сейчас тебя перенесу куда-нибудь, где ты сможешь легко и быстро пополнить запасы...

Мейданн слабо качнул головой из стороны в сторону:

— Я уже не могу. Свободной силы совсем не осталось... Прости, я всё запорол, да?.. Наверно, ты был прав, что не взял меня тогда. Скажи Азефу, что...

— Я НЕ БЫЛ ПРАВ! И Азефу своему ты сам всё скажешь! Думаешь, я так просто дам тебе тут сдохнуть по моей глупости?

Зерос даже не заметил, когда Валь уполз с его колен на землю, — он был слишком занят тем, что мёртвой хваткой держал Мейданна за плечи, лихорадочно соображая, где взять силу, чтобы его откачать. Мейданн был старинным и близким другом. Одним из двоих. Ну, с учётом последних лет, троих. А все остальные были либо подчинёнными, либо командующими, либо врагами. И пусть он Шабранигдо-знает-сколько не интересовался, как там дружок поживает — что такое эти годы для бессмертного существа? Для него, вечного, были только два измерения времени — всегда и навсегда. И терять Мейданна навсегда, да ещё и по собственной вине, совсем не хотелось.

Так что Зерос бы с радостью поделился своей собственной силой, но и у него оставалось на донышке. Как бы он ни хорохорился перед Линой, проклятые маги выскребли его запасы практически подчистую, и он действительно ничего не замечал, поскольку слишком переживал по совсем другому поводу... И вот теперь он даже не мог попросить силы у Госпожи, ведь потом придётся как-то объяснять, куда всё делось...

Валь подполз к лежащему на земле мазоку с другой стороны. Хмурое серьёзное лицо драконыша выглядело бы забавно, если б не обстоятельства. Он чуял смерть, нависшую над этим странным существом в яркой одежде. Он чувствовал панику Зероса и его безнадёжное желание помочь. Лежащий на земле вот-вот исчезнет, и тогда Зерос станет очень грустным и злым...

Валь решительно протянул ладошку и положил её Мейданну на солнечное сплетение. Самый широкий и короткий канал к Ядру... Зерос заворожённо смотрел, как ребёнок спокойно и целенаправленно передаёт Мею небольшой, но существенный сгусток тёмной энергии. Младший мазоку заметно расслабился и вновь приобрёл утраченную было плотность тела. Он тоже не сводил восторженного взгляда с маленького Древнего Дракона. Потом, повернувшись к Зеросу, спросил:

— Так он всё-таки..?

— Ты не хочешь знать ответа, — пробормотал Демон Демонов, сгребая ребёнка и прижимая его к себе. Валь, довольный тем, что всё устроилось, мгновенно задрых.

— Сильфиль, послушай, мне нафиг не нужен твой Гаури! — продолжала твердить Лина, уже с большим трудом отбиваясь от жрицы.

— Я вам не верю! — так же непробиваемо отвечала та, стараясь вытянуть из-за пояса кинжальчик. Лина зарычала.

— Ну хочешь, я тебе поклянусь?

— Для вас нет ничего святого!

— Ещё одна туда же... Ну хочешь, я поклянусь, что не заработаю больше ни золотого...

— А зачем вам зарабатывать, если Гаури-сама всё равно вам всё отдаёт?! — жрица извернулась и почти наподдала Лине коленом в живот, но всё-таки промазала.

— Отдаёт?! Фиг-с-два он отдаёт!! — Лина резко поднялась и почти перевернула свою противницу на живот, но та брыкнулась, и всё началось по-новой. Меч у Лины на поясе слегка выехал из недостаточно плотных ножен, и Сильфиль тут же это заметила. Лине становилось всё труднее её сдерживать.

— Слушай, ну я клянусь тебе, что никогда в жизни больше мяса не попробую, если хоть попытаюсь посягнуть на твоего ненаглядного! — взвыла волшебница в отчаянии.

Жрица немного притормозила.

— Клянётесь?

— Да-а! — заорала Лина и скороговоркой выпалила ритуальный текст клятвы.

Кажется, жрицу немного отпустило, во всяком случае, она ослабила хватку, и Лина быстренько отобрала у неё кинжал, и сама отошла подальше. О последствиях данной клятвы она подумает потом, в безопасности.

Сильфиль с трудом поднялась на колени, потом, постанывая, встала на ноги, как будто только что пробежала марафон. Её трясло так, что видно было даже из другого угла комнаты.

— И что нам теперь делать? — вдруг спросила она так беспомощно, как будто это кто-то другой только что катался по полу и царапался не на жизнь, а на смерть. Лина прыснула.

— А я почём знаю! Давай попробуем стенки поломать.

Попробовали. Когда пыль и щепки осели на пол, обнаружилось, что деревянная отделка — только для маскировки, а на деле все стены тут из чистого орихалкона.

— Ничего они так вложились, я смотрю... — протянула Лина с искренним восхищением, даже забыв, что сама находится в ловушке. — Да я их теперь порубаю хотя бы чтобы весь этот орихалкон продать! Тут же целое состояние!

Сильфиль молчала и уныло ковыряла щепкой в разнесённом до земли полу. Лина некоторое время за ней понаблюдала, потом кастанула в землю Флэар Эрроу. Получилась довольно глубокая воронка.

— Хм, — сказала Лина и кастанула ещё раз в то же место. Воронка углубилась. Ещё раз — и — хлоп! — последнее заклинание прошибло остатки почвы и вылетело во что-то очень похожее на подземный ход. — Чудесно, — констатировала волшебница. — У них тут тоже есть подземелья. Пошли?

Они спрыгнули вниз. Здесь было посуше, чем у Филии на кладбище, но в целом очень похожая, так сказать, архитектура. Ход был довольно широким, видимо, одним из главных, и изредка ветвился. Лина наугад свернула в третий отнорок слева. Они минут пять шли по тёмному коридору, когда Лина почуяла тухлятину.

— Только не говорите мне, что у них тут свеженькое кладбище, а?.. — пробормотала она.

— Ой, Лина-сан, чем это пахнет? — поморщилась жрица.

— Здесь определённо кто-то стух, — ответила Лина, прикрывая нос ладонью. Она бы уже давно вернулась в центральный коридор, но что если тут и правда была какая-то связь с теми магами и их кладбищем?.. Да и запах какой-то... не мясо, не рыба, вообще непонятно что.

Когда жизнь стала окончательно невыносимой, девушки всё же вышли к источнику аромата, и худшие опасения Лины подтвердились. В большой пещере тлели останки двух драконов, и их размеры не оставляли сомнений в видовой принадлежности. Зрелище было исключительно малоприятное, Лину сильно тошнило, а Сильфиль так и вовсе хлопнулась в обморок. Волшебнице пришлось левитировать её обратно в главный коридор, где они обе наконец смогли отдышаться.

— Что это было, Лина-сан?!

— Эти чуваки, похоже, тоже пытаются оживить Древних. А туда сваливают материал неудачных экспериментов... Давай-ка поищем, может, тут обитаемые помещения есть. Я не прочь кого-нибудь допросить с пристрастием, — Лина выразительно пощёлкала костяшками пальцев.

На поиски ушла целая вечность. Ноги ныли, хотелось есть, коридоры тянулись милями, но обнаружить не удавалось не только людей, но и вообще больше ничего интересного. В том числе, выхода наружу. Это, собственно, было единственным, что заставляло их продолжать поиски — всё равно надо было как-то выбираться!

Но вот, когда уже всякие силы решили отказать, Лина услышала голоса. Завернув за несколько углов очередного отнорка, девушки увидели свет и тихонько подкрались поближе.

— Мне удалось освободить некоторых, — говорил звучный мужской голос, который Лина внезапно узнала: это от его обладателя Зерос получил рукопись, якобы подводящую теоретическую основу под воскрешение Древних. — Но многие элементарно побоялись выходить. Драконица страшна в гневе, ходят слухи, что она тут неподалёку какой-то город разнесла до основания за несколько минут. В общем, боюсь, что мне понадобится много времени, чтобы собрать новую команду.

Послышался невнятный гул голосов. Видимо, народу было много, и теперь они все негромко обсуждали поступившие сведения. Потом над общим шумом возвысился ясный и довольно высокий мужской голос, который Лина не опознала.

— Ясно. А что со здешней командой?

— У нас всё идёт согласно плану, — последовал ответ, и Лина мгновенно узнала бесцветный голос Доктора. — Семиросские женщины по-прежнему не рожают, и свет, который Золотая Богиня посылает на землю для детей, остаётся невостребованным, так что его можно собирать почти что голыми руками. Ну а с оборудованием, которым нас обеспечили западные коллеги, мы смогли так же наладить сбор отрицательной энергии, выделяемой населением.

Лина едва удержалась, чтобы не присвистнуть.

— Я слышал, — продолжал незнакомый высокий голос, — что вы нанимаете сумасбродов, чтобы убить эмира. Но ведь в таком случае проклятье спадёт. Зачем вы это делаете?

— О, я вижу, вы хорошо осведомлены о наших действиях, — откликнулся Доктор польщённо. — Однако ваши осведомители видят только внешнее проявление нашей деятельности, Ха-о-сама. В действительности добраться до эмира здешним ловкачам не под силу. Однако я предпочитаю следить за подобными народными течениями и направлять их в нужное русло. Все, кто выражает желание побороться с проклятьем, получают здесь своего рода обработку. Перепуганные и сумасшедшие люди не представляют для эмира угрозы, а потом я делю их на маленькие группы, слишком маленькие, чтобы навредить делу, и посылаю в сторону столицы. Пока что был только один прецедент, чтобы кто-то вернулся.

— М-да, и кто же вернулся? — с лёгким любопытством спросил этот самый Ха-о.

«Дайнаст, — внезапно осенило Лину. — Ха-о — это же Дайнаст!»

— Да вот, буквально совсем недавно, — отвечал тем временем Доктор, — мне пришлось иметь дело с группой путешественников с запада, одержимых жаждой справедливости. Люди с запада, очевидно, невосприимчивы к моим методам, поэтому пришлось их просто нанять. Скорее всего, они обнаружили, что порученное им задание слишком сложно исполнить, и вернулись, вероятно, чтобы потребовать надбавки. Пока что они попались в ловушку... если до вечера кто-то ещё останется в живых, посмотрим, какую можно из них извлечь пользу.

— Если они действительно с запада, — задумчиво произнёс Дайнаст, — то среди них, вполне возможно, есть маги, а значит, тоже ценный источник энергии. Где вы их держите?

— В разных местах. Но двое, которые попались первыми — тут рядом, чуть дальше по коридору. Если хотите...

— Да, я на них обязательно посмотрю, когда мы закончим с отчётами. Итак, сколько мы имеем на данный момент?..

Лина хлопнула Сильфиль по плечу и шепнула:

— Пошли найдём их, пока эти тут заседают, а то потом поздно будет!

Жрица нервно кивнула, и обе девушки скользнули мимо освещённого проёма дальше по коридору.

Лина, вообще, перепугалась не на шутку. Бедный Мейданн... Хотелось бы знать, действует ли тут, внизу, антимазочье поле. Если да, то он уже покойник...

Каково же было удивление девушек, когда в камере в конце коридора они увидели не Гаури и Мейданна, и даже, как опасалась Лина, не Зероса с Валем, а вовсе Зелгадиса и Амелию!

— Фигасе! — только и смогла выдавить Лина.

Обоих её друзей сложили на полу в произвольных позах и даже не потрудились обезоружить. Сильфиль бросилась щупать пульс — у Амелии он был, но очень слабый, а у Зела пойди прощупай что-нибудь... Лина критически оглядела местность. Времени у них в обрез. Где выход - неизвестно. Зелгадиса даже вдвоём и при помощи магии они всё равно далеко не утащат. Она сама неизвестно сколько времени не ела и не спала, и страшно устала. А за углом сидит Дайнаст Граушерра...

— Вот что, Силь, сгреби-ка их в кучку посередине. Щас я буду играть в мазоку.

К счастью, на земле было легко чертить магические знаки, и к счастью же тут и стены, и потолок тоже были земляными, иначе ничего бы не вышло. Но в почти замкнутом помещении теоретически можно создать портал, что Лина и принялась делать, кусая губы. Она совершенно не была уверена, что правильно помнит все необходимые комбинации.

Колдовать на крови она и вовсе ненавидела. Помимо того, что это больно и негигиенично, это ещё и всегда чревато нехорошими последствиями. Но никакого другого выхода не представлялось. Лина нетвёрдой рукой достала жрицын кинжальчик и, зажмурившись, полоснула по левой ладони. «Так, теперь заклинание... ага, вот сила пошла в руку, лишь бы только эти там ничего не почуяли раньше времени, так, ну, ещё чуть-чуть, ага, должно хватить — где у меня тут знак огня? Вот он!»

Она плеснула скопившуюся в горсти кровь на центральный знак, и тут же что-то куда-то дёрнуло, ухнуло, просвистело, и вот...

ГРАБАХ!

Лина с трудом пошевелилась и приподнялась на локтях.

— Мама! — испуганно пискнул Валь. Лина торжествующе улыбнулась и подняла взгляд в поисках «папы».

— Зерос! Там внизу Дайнаст! Мотаем отсюда НЕМЕДЛЕННО!!


	12. Chapter 12

АСТАРОЖНА! ПэГэ-13. *ржёт в кулак*

* * *

**День раскрытых секретов**

Зероса не пришлось просить дважды. Долю секунды спустя вся шарашка грудой рухнула на пол в одном из покоев дворца, кто в сознании, кто без. Лина выползла из-под неподвижных Зела и Амелии и отыскала взглядом главного героя – она помнила, чего ему в прошлый раз стоила телепортация всей их тусовки, а сейчас их ещё и на двоих больше.

Демону Демонов и впрямь было некузяво. Он старался не подавать виду, но Лина была уверена, что встать он не может. Надо было срочно что-то делать, его и так эти уроды чуть не досуха выкачали, да ещё Мейданн неизвестно в каком состоянии... Вот ведь, а казалось бы, сбежали!

Лина обернулась на топот – у входа в комнату застыли несколько придворных, сбежавшихся на шум. Волшебница криво ухмыльнулась и щёлкнула пальцами, захлопнув за зеваками дверь.

- Привет, идиоты! – звонко сказала она. – Ну вы и уроды! Ни за что не поверю, что вы настоящие аристократы! Наверняка тут все эти гаремные девки на сторону гуляют!

Воздух почти мгновенно заполнился ненавистью, как вонью. В Лину полетели ответные оскорбления и даже несколько предметов антуража, но она была невыразимо горда собой. Оба раскисших мазоку прямо на глазах возвращались в бравый строй живых. Гензель – который до сих пор вообще непонятно где был – пару раз глухо хлопнул в ладоши, приговаривая «ух ты, как вы умеете», как обычно, безо всякой интонации.

Лина нарочито медленно подошла к Зеросу – потому что хотелось подбежать, но очень не хотелось выдавать волнение.

- Ты как?

- Ничо, жить буду. Сама-то цела?

- Как видишь.

Она присела рядом с ним на корточки. Перед глазами слегка плыло, а крики и махания конечностями в исполнении местной знати совершенно не облегчали самочувствие. Зато Зеросу хорошо. Она заглянула ему в лицо, изо всех сил удерживая себя от сочувствия – вот уж что ему не поможет! Она понимала, что должна волноваться за своих друзей, которые по-прежнему лежат без сознания, за Мейданна, на которого она пока и внимания не обратила, но...

- Давай Валя, - она протянула руки к ребёнку. Мелкий послушно позволил себя взять и прижался к ней, как будто и правда к маме. Лина молча погладила лохматые кудряшки и поцеловала его в макушку. «Бедный мой, маленький, напугался...»

Зерос вздохнул, как ей показалось, облегчённо. Вокруг что-то происходило, кто-то говорил, спорил, рассказывал. Лина осторожно провела ладонью по спине сидящего рядом мазоку. Он посмотрел на неё... не удивлённо, скорее, как будто она оправдала какие-то не очень приятные ожидания. Как бы говоря: «И ты туда же?»

Почему-то захотелось представить его с той самой длиннющей косой. Наверно, было красивее, чем сейчас, хотя уж куда, казалось бы. Внезапно Лине стало так страшно, что вот ещё бы чуть-чуть, и она бы больше никогда не увидела этих двоих, древнего демона и маленького ребёнка, которые, казалось, не могли существовать друг без друга, так же, как она сама не могла без них. Но она же не третья лишняя, она тоже хочет к ним, она хочет внутрь этого Большого Секрета. У мазоку Большой мазочий секрет, у драконов – Большой драконий секрет, а у людей – Большой человеческий... Свой она уже знает. Она поссорилась с друзьями и отказалась от Гаурри, чтобы быть с этими двумя. Они важнее. Теперь они – её секрет.

- Лина? – Зерос слегка потряс её за плечо, заставив очнуться. Куча-мала рассосалась естественным образом, а возмущённых придворных выставил за дверь соизволивший появиться Азеф.

- Лина-сан, вы ранены? – над ней склонилась заботливая Сильфиль. Уже опять заботливая, ага.

- Не-ет, - голос едва не сорвался. Лина пожала плечами в том смысле, что не понимает, из-за чего весь сыр-бор.

- Ну конечно, - Зерос уже явно оправился и преисполнился иронии. – Это у тебя от местных ароматических масел глаза слезятся, как же.

Лина машинально потёрла глаза и обнаружила, что, таки-да, слезятся. И совсем не от масел. Надо брать себя в руки...

- Я не ранена, мне просто было немного нехорошо после колдовства на крови и двух телепортаций подряд. Я хочу пить. И сделайте мне ванну. И вообще, я устала.

Мейданн, который, к счастью, оклемался до прихода Азефа, так что никому не пришлось испытать на себе эмиров гнев, поспешил отдавать распоряжения прислуге. Зерос ещё немного побуровил Лину взглядом, пытаясь вызнать всю подноготную, но ничего не добился и махнул рукой.

Зела и Амелию унесли в лазарет, и Сильфиль поспешила следом, увлекая за собой Гаурри. Валь всё так же сидел, вцепившись в Лину, и тихо лопотал что-то не очень жизнеутверждающее.

- Я так понимаю, результат отрицательный, - процедил Азеф.

- Хуже, - Зерос покачал головой и повернулся к Лине. – Я должен оповестить госпожу.

- А ты ещё не?

- Нет, не успел.

- А про Древних она знает? – Лина подозревала, что Зерос последнее время не очень-то делился находками с Зеллас.

- Нет. Я до сих пор не думал, что это так серьёзно.

- То есть ты надолго.

- Успеешь выспаться. И... Лина... если она вдруг захочет с тобой поговорить... – Зерос выглядел так неуверенно и тревожно, что волшебнице захотелось его обнять. Но она понимала, что ему-то нужно строго противоположное.

- Я забрала Валя сама, а тебя ваще к нему на цепочке не подтащишь.

- Да... Спасибо.

- Нивапрос. Ты мне ещё живым пригодишься, - она весело пожала плечами. Мазоку глянул на неё в непритворном ужасе, но разбираться, до чего же она додумалась, сейчас не было времени, и он исчез.

---

Правду говорят эти тут на Востоке, что самый счастливый человек – это тот, который выспался и наелся. Ну и помылся, хочется добавить.

После плотного завтрака, пришедшегося на какое-то тёмное время суток (уже ли было темно, ещё ли – спокойнее не знать), Лина отправилась навестить болящих в лазарете. Правда на полдороги ей попался Зел, уже на своих двоих, но совершенно не в своей тарелке. Он шёл по коридору, оглядываясь только что не через оба плеча сразу, и подскочил метра на полтора, когда Лина его окликнула.

- Ты чего, заблудился?

- Н-нет, я... в порядке.

Лина только саркастично подняла брови. Знаем мы Зелово «в порядке».

- Кофе хочешь? – поманила она, решив, что лазарет подождёт. – У них тут кофе офигительный, они его как-то по-особому варят, в песке, что ли...

Несмотря на неадекватное состояние, Зел на приманку повёлся, и скоро они уже сидели в саду с бассейном, дуя на зловеще-чёрную жидкость в крохотных чашечках.

- Как вы попали в дом? – поинтересовалась Лина, рассматривая экзотическую птичку на ближайшем кусте.

- Полетели за драконом. Хотели тебя обставить.

- И что случилось?

- Да ничего. Вошли внутрь, а выйти не смогли.

- И кто вас так ухайдокал, что пушками не добудишься?

- Сами постарались, - неопределённо буркнул Зел.

Лине стало по-настоящему интересно. Неужто они подрались? Что такое можно было внушить Амелии, чтобы она на Зела с кулаками полезла? Ну и крут же этот Доктор...

- Слушай, Лина, - по тону Зела было понятно, что он очень хочет сменить тему. – Прости, что я так ушёл тогда... ну то есть, глупо получилось, как будто я правда этого эмира убить хотел. Я просто злился на Зероса. Извини.

Лина только что не пальцами запихнула глаза обратно в орбиты. Зел – извиняется?! Госсподи, что же там произошло, в этом доме?!

Она на всякий случай взяла его за руку – как бы не убежал или не испарился...

- Всё нормально, я понимаю, почему ты психанул. Я тоже не всегда разумно поступаю, - Лина изо всех сил постаралась вести себя, как Настоящий Друг. – Я не сержусь.

По виду Зела было понятно, что ответ ему реально важен.

- Спасибо, - он отвёл взгляд. Лина набрала в лёгкие побольше воздуху, прочла краткую молитву Цефеиду, чтобы не отпугнуть откровенность, и принялась за расследование.

- Зел... я тебя очень люблю, но мы с тобой оба знаем, что за всё время знакомства это первый раз, когда ты извиняешься. И ты, в общем-то, не сделал ничего особенного. Это заставляет меня думать, что ты чувствуешь себя виноватым за что-то ещё. Зел, мы друзья. Ты можешь мне всё рассказать, я пойму.

Он выдернул руку. Вот зарраза! Ну интересно же!

- Чушь! Я просто хотел извинится.

Ну ладно же. Попробуем с другого конца.

- Ты знаешь, - после аккуратной паузы начала Лина, - когда мы были там, в доме, Сильфиль на меня напала.

Зел уставился на неё в тихом ужасе.

- Как это?!

- У неё вдруг ревность обострилась до того, что мозги затуманило. Представляешь?

Зел смотрел в одну точку, осмысливая сказанное.

- А у тебя? – наконец спросил он.

- У меня... – Лина вздохнула, понимая, к чему он клонит, - материнский инстинкт взыграл.

Это только полуправда, но к полной он пока не готов...

- Ого.

- Ага. Так что у вас там с Амелией случилось?

Шаман немного помялся, но, видимо, не мог больше удерживать это в себе.

- Мы... в общем... ну... у нас был секс.

_Ого._

- А отчего же вы вырубились? – Лина изо всех сил старалась сохранять невозмутимость. Только бы не спугнуть его сейчас, держись, не ржи!

- Ну... много... секса.

Лина прокусила губу до крови и никак не могла разжать зубы. Нет, ну это уже вообще ни в какие ворота! Дотрахались до обморока?

Хотя с другой стороны... если вспомнить остервенение Сильфиль... Походу, сама Лина ещё легко отделалась.

- Ну Зел, - начала она ободрительно, - ты не виноват. Вас заколдовали.

На химеру было жалко смотреть. Он весь сгорбился и спрятал лицо в ладонях.

- Понимаешь... – донеслось оттуда, - я боюсь, я ей что-то повредил. То есть, было столько крови... и её до сих пор из лазарета не выпускают.

Лина сглотнула. В общем, чего же вы хотели... каменная кожа с наростами... Брр! Но надо же его как-то успокоить!

- Ну, а она что, была против?

Шаман помотал головой.

- Значит всё хорошо, - Лина потянула его за запястье, чтобы заглянуть в лицо. – Амелия этого хотела ничуть не меньше, чем ты, а то и больше. А кровь может быть и не из-за тебя, она же всё-таки девственница...

- Может, - прошептал Зелгадис.

- Хочешь, я с ней поговорю?

Он только кивнул.

Потрепав приятеля по плечу, Лина снова направилась в лазарет. Кофе остался нетронутым, ну да она всё равно предпочитала его с сахаром и сливками, а лучше и вовсе какао.

Принцесса обнаружилась в приподнятом настроении уплетающей какие-то местные сласти.

- Привет, подруга! – улыбнулась Лина. Хоть тут без душевных ран.

- Ой, Лина-сан, здрастье! Я вам сейчас такое расскажу! – глаза у Амелии стали круглые и сияющие.

- Я уже догадываюсь, что именно, - усмехнулась Лина. – Я побеседовала с Зелом.

- Да? Он вам рассказал? С ним всё хорошо? – воодушевление сменилось лёгкой озабоченностью.

Лина прыснула.

- Я не знаю, насколько можно сказать, что с парнем всё хорошо, если он дотрахался до потери пульса, но выглядит здоровым.

Амелия широко улыбнулась.

- Я думала, он не признается. То есть, скажет, что это была галлюцинация или что-нибудь в таком духе.

- Он немного нервничает, не повредил ли он тебе чего.

Лина почуяла в воздухе слащавый аромат умиления, а у принцессы снова засияли глаза.

- Ничего сверх положенного. Ну разве что чуть-чуть, но это было так... долго и так... сильно, что тут кто угодно бы... в общем, скажите ему, что всё хорошо. А то когда он расстроен, мне плакать хочется.

Лина покачала головой. Она ещё не скоро примет этот сюр за реальность.

- А чего ты всё ещё тут, если всё хорошо?

- Головой стукнулась, - вздохнула Амелия. – Говорят, сотрясение...

Вот тут уже Лина заржала. Ну принцесса... это после всех её падений с постаментов и монументов, пережитых без единого синяка, она умудрилась стукнуться головой именно когда Зел мог отнести это на свой счёт. Ну парочка!

- Ладно, - Лина вытерла слёзы. – Пойду верну ему радость жизни. Я ещё загляну попозже, ты давай тут выздоравливай.

---

Когда Лина вернулась в выделенную ей комнату, где всё ещё дрых Валь (он просыпался несколько часов назад, был покормлен и уложен обратно), там уже сидел Зерос. Её приходу он был не очень рад – по-видимому, собирался смотаться, пока она не вернулась.

- Я... думал всех собрать, обсудить дальнейшие планы, - протянул он, глядя на Валя с видом студента, потерявшего шпаргалку, на которую была вся надежда.

- Амелия в лазарете, у неё сотрясение, - Лина поплотнее закрыла дверь и наложила чары не-подслушивания. – Зерос, тебе не обязательно прятаться от меня, чтобы поцеловать ребёнка. Я знаю, что это не просто так, а скрепляет магическую защиту. И что обновлять нужно регулярно, я тоже знаю.

Мазоку смотрел на неё пару секунд в напряжённой тишине, ожидая продолжения, но его не последовало. Лина, в свою очередь, надеялась, что он договорит за неё сам, но он, видимо, по-прежнему не верил в её умственные способности. Обидно, но не смертельно. В итоге он всё-таки наклонился и беззвучно чмокнул Валя в висок. Лина разглядела, как молниеносно вспыхнули и погасли охранные знаки в ауре дракончика.

– Как прошёл разговор с госпожой? – осведомилась Лина.

– Нормально, – Зерос пожал плечами. Дескать, тебе-то что?

– Что нормально, я вижу, потому что ты жив и относительно здоров.

Мазоку приподнял бровь, но Лина продолжала.

– В самом начале ты мне сказал, что нянчишься с Валем по приказу Зеллас. Вчера ты практически признался, что это не так. Не моё дело, согласна, но я хочу знать, что именно ты ей врёшь, чтобы тебя случайно не заложить, если она вдруг захочет со мной поболтать.

Зерос постоял немного неподвижно, прикидывая варианты.

– Официально я обязан наблюдать за Вальтерией и докладывать, если с ним происходит что-то необычное. Я также обязан наблюдать за тобой. Я сказал, что... Филия не справлялась со своей задачей, так что ты его забрала, а я не стал препятствовать, потому что мне удобнее, чтобы вы были вместе. Про этих чокнутых оживителей драконов я рассказал всё, как есть. Лучше не упоминать Мейданна.

– А с ним-то что не так?

– Ничего, просто он мой друг, а у нас это означает, что один не должен втягивать другого в свои проблемы.

– Прекрасно. Ну хорошо, я поняла.

– Лина, – он подошёл к ней поближе, напомнив, что он всё-таки на голову выше неё, хоть вообще и не высокий. – Что я буду тебе должен, если действительно придётся врать Зеллас?

Лина вздохнула. Тяжело, наверное, жить, когда во всём мире никто тебе не сделает ничего хорошего просто так. Вон, даже Зел не справляется. Зерос, наверное, вообще не понимает, что такое бескорыстная помощь. Но уж помирать, так с музыкой.

– Ты мне будешь должен оставаться в живых, – она улыбнулась в ответ на его вопросительный взгляд. – Я знаю, что эта защитная магия, которую ты накладываешь на Валя, работает только между родителем и ребёнком, – она пронаблюдала, как мазоку стремительно помрачнел. – Ещё я помню, как ты сказал, что Валь не подходит для оживления Древних. И что если б не было тебя, не было бы и его, – Лина заговорила быстрее, опасаясь, как бы Зерос её не убил прямо сию секунду. Вид у него был несколько загнанный. – Ты его единственный родственник, ты ему нужен, и я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы ты мог быть с ним. Я знаю, что если ты попадёшься, вам обоим не жить. Я просто хочу помочь.


End file.
